Untitled
by Tomokonne
Summary: Cette histoire est la suite de mon One-Shot Talk to me Dirty. Après la chaude intermède avec Tsukiyama, Kaneki tombe gravement malade. Il se pense aux portes de la mort et en ignore la cause. Il voit sa vie bouleversée du jour au lendemain quand il apprend la vérité. Les organes de Rize lui ont permis de procréer. [Yaoi, MPREG, TsukiKane, KaneTsuki, KaneHide, HideKane]
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous! Oui, au départ je ne devais faire qu'un one-shot et finalement... Bref attention, ce chapitre contient du Mpreg, Je sais très bien que ça défie les lois de la nature tout ça tout ça mais osef, j'ai réussi à trouver une explication boiteuse à cet exploit et même si elle est boiteuse justement, ce n'est pas une raison de me jeter des pierres ok? Merci et bonne lecture!

\- Je vais mourir.  
Kaneki le répétait depuis une heure et ça lui paraissait la seule conclusion possible.  
Tout avait commencé une semaine plus tôt: dès le réveil, il se mettait à vomir ses tripes. Quand il n'avait plus que de la bile dans l'estomac, ça s'arrêtait enfin et, épuisé, il finissait par s'endormir sur le carrelage des toilettes. Puis, depuis deux jours, des crampes horribles au niveau du ventre le faisait souffrir. Au début, c'était juste désagréable mais aujourd'hui c'était un véritable supplice.  
Il était plié en deux au dessus de la cuvette, la bile lui brûlait la gorge et des couteaux lui transperçaient le bas du ventre. Il avait fait face à bien des tortures mais celle ci dépassait l'entendement. Que lui arrivait-il?  
Il était seul , les membres d'Aogiri étaient partis en mission. Et de toute façon, aucun docteur ne pourrait rien pour lui.  
Le patron de l'Antique... peut être qu'il pourrait l'aider?  
Il se sentit d'autant plus mal en songeant à leur dernière conversation. Avait-il le droit d'aller quérir son aide après ça?  
Déjà faudrait-il qu'il puisse se lever et s'y rendre , ce qui lui paraissait insurmontable à ce moment précis.  
Hide.  
Son visage s'imposa dans son esprit comme une apparition divine . Lui le mènerait à l'Antique.  
Kaneki chercha son portable à tâtons. Il composa le numéro de son ami et attendit qu'il décroche. Une vague d'angoisse déferla en lui, semant des doutes et accentuant la douleur.  
-Kaneki?  
La voix inquiète de Hide fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas donné de nouvelles?  
Il replongea la tête dans la cuvette pour y vomir une nouvelle fois. Quand son estomac se fut calmé, il reprit son téléphone.  
\- Hide. .. murmura la petite goule d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Tout va bien? Tu me fais flipper là! Où es-tu?  
Le borgne lui expliqua sa situation géographique avant d'ajouter:  
\- Dépêches -toi ok?  
\- Reste en ligne! Ne raccroche pas! Parle moi, j'arrive!  
\- Je suis fatigué Hide, je vais dormir en attendant d'accord?  
\- Je... oui d'accord. J'arrive.

***

Voilà des jours qu'il n'avait pas eut de nouvelles de son ami et maintenant il regrettait d'en avoir. Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles comme le dicton le dit si bien.  
A présent, il était inquiet à en crever. Il couru comme un fou pour parvenir à l'édifice indiqué difficilement par Kaneki et escalada les escaliers le plus vite possible. Il arriva devant la porte à bout de souffle. C'était un vieux bâtiment, certainement inhabité, et la porte devant lui révélait qu'elle avait souvent été défoncée.  
Il était pleinement conscient d'entrer dans un repaire de goules mais ça ne l'arrêta pas. Il poussa la porte mal huilée et entra.  
L'endroit était vide. Sans décoration ni meubles inutiles, seule une table et une chaise trônaient dans le centre de cette pièce dépourvue de toute chaleur.  
\- Kaneki? Appela Hide en s'aventurant plus loin.  
Une porte entrouverte attira son attention, il s'y dirigea prudemment.  
La pièce derrière était une salle de bain où seule une baignoire émaillée, un minuscule évier et une toilette dans le même état prenaient place.  
Et là, recroquevillé entre le bain et la cuvette, dormait Kaneki.  
Il était d'une pâleur effrayante et toute la pièce empestait le vomi et la transpiration.  
Le coeur serré d'angoisse, Hide s'agenouilla près de lui et le secoua gentiment.  
\- Kaneki? Tu te sens comment?  
L'appelé ouvrit difficilement une paupière avant de se redresser avec encore plus de mal. Il serra les bras autour de son ventre en tirant une moue d'inconfort.  
\- Pas bien, apprit-il à Hide.  
\- Oui, de toute évidence. Tu aurais du appeler une ambulance.  
Kaneki s'assied en prenant une grande inspiration et posa le dos contre la baignoire. Il devait lui dire la vérité, lui dire ce qu'il était devenu.  
\- Hide... je ne suis plus vraiment humain. Je me ferais sans doute tuer en me rendant aux urgences.  
\- Comment. .. Tu n'as pas toujours été une goule n'est ce pas? Alors comment..?  
Le choc pétrifia le borgne.  
\- Depuis quand tu sais? baragouina ce dernier.  
Hide soupira puis s'installa à ses côtés.  
\- Ton accident t'as changé et j'ai remarqué certaines choses... Puis tu as disparu . Je... beaucoup de choses sont arrivées et je me suis engagé auprès de la brigade. C'est là que j'ai entendu parler de Cache-œil et j'ai vite fait le rapprochement.  
\- Tu es une colombe? lâcha Kaneki, profondément choqué.  
Hide lui fit un sourire désolé. Kaneki réalisa que peu importait leur situation, il resterait toujours son ami.  
\- Pardon. J'aurai du t'en parler plus tôt. Tu sais l'accident. . . La femme qui est décédée et de qui j'ai reçu les organes était une goule. Et pas n'importe laquelle. La Goinfre. Et depuis je... Les autres appellent ça être borgne. Mi-humain, mi-goule.  
Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux. L'un comme l'autre ne savait pas quoi dire de plus.  
Une violente crampe ramena Kaneki à la réalité. elle lui coupa le souffle momentanément et quand il pu a nouveau réfléchir et parler il souffla tout bas à son ami:  
\- Tu peux m'aider à aller jusqu'à l'antique?  
\- Le café?  
\- Oui. Ne pose pas de questions s'il te plaît.  
\- Je n'en poserai pas. Tu te sens capable de te lever?  
Kaneki serra les lèvres d'un air dubitatif. Hide prit ça pour un non et l'aida à de redresser. Le jeune homme avait les genoux tremblants et tout son corps transpirait la faiblesse.  
\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, expliqua-t-il.  
\- Tu crois qu'ils pourront t'aider? S'enquit Hide en se référant au café.  
\- J'espère.

***

La surprise se lisait sur tous les visages.  
Touka échappa le plateau qu'elle tenait au sol. Les tasses se brisèrent avec un vacarme de fin du monde.  
\- Kaneki-kun?  
Déjà blême, une vague soudaine de douleur fit perdre le peu de couleur restant à la petite goule aux cheveux blancs. Il s'accrocha du mieux qu'il pu à son ami pour ne pas tomber.  
Touka se précipita sur lui avec la vivacité qui lui était propre.  
\- Kaneki-kun! Tu es blessé?  
Ce dernier balaya vaguement la question de la main avant de préciser:  
\- Non. Mais je ne vais pas bien.  
Kirishima fit signe à ses collègues de reprendre le travail et entraîna les deux jeunes gens dans les pièces réservées à leur vie privée.  
Elle installa son ami confortablement sur le canapé de la pièce commune et alors Kaneki daigna leur expliquer ce qui n'allait pas.  
\- Touka-chan... as-tu déjà été malade?  
Elle hocha la tête lentement. Les goules se régénèrent à une grande vitesse; jamais elle n'avait vu ou même entendu parler d'un des leurs souffrant de fièvre ou autre sauf en cas de blessures graves.  
\- Je vomis mes tripes tous les matins depuis plusieurs jours et j'ai des douleurs atroces ici.  
Il posa une main sur son ventre. Puis il ajouta:  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive?  
Hinami débarqua à ce moment-là. Elle fixa Kaneki un moment avant d'enfin s'avancer et prendre les mains moites de son Onii-chan et de les serrer tendrement.  
-Tout ira bien, Onii-chan. Le patron pourra t'aider j'en suis sûre !  
-Merci Hinami-chan, fit Kaneki, plus froidement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.  
La fillette ignora ce fait et le gratifia d'un sourire étincelant. C'est alors que le chef de l'établissement fit son apparition.  
Il balaya la pièce du regard lentement avant de fixer Kaneki de son habituelle moue sévère.  
\- Soit la bienvenue, mon garçon. Quel bon vent t'amènes?  
Sa voix grave brisa le silence, détendant relativement l'atmosphère. Le jeune homme remua sur son siège, soudain mal à l'aise.  
\- Sortons, proposa Touka.  
Tous la suivirent hors de la pièce, histoire de donner un peu d'intimité à Kaneki.  
Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Kaneki s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé et décrivit ses symptômes au vieillard muet mais attentif.  
Il resta silencieux un moment puis se racla la gorge.  
\- Kaneki-kun, je sais que cette question va te sembler des plus déplacées mais j'aimerais que tu y répondes avec honnêteté. C'est important, vraiment.  
Le susnommé fronça des sourcils, intrigué.  
-Oui, oui. Allez-y.  
-Promet-le moi.  
La curiosité de Kaneki explosa exponentiellement, saupoudrée d'un soupçon de crainte.  
-Je vous le promet.  
Le vieil homme soupira.  
-As-tu eu une relation sexuelle avec un autre mâle ces derniers mois?  
-Je... QUOI?  
Kaneki, bouche-bée, ne savait plus où se mettre. Un rire nerveux lui chatouilla la gorge.  
-Et en quoi ça vous regarde? Finit-il par dire, froissé.  
-Je suppose que c'est positif. Et hum... Tu étais, hum... Je veux dire, en dessous?  
Kaneki se redressa d'un coup, cette fois vraiment agacé par ses questions absolument indiscrètes.  
\- Mêlez-vous de vous affaires ! C'est humiliant à la fin !  
\- Kaneki-kun écoute moi. Ta vie sexuelle m'indiffère totalement. Par contre, je te conseille de faire un test de grossesse si les réponses à mes deux questions sont positives.  
-Un test de gr... C'est ridicule !  
-Et pourtant ce serait la seule explication à ton mal.  
La goule aux cheveux blancs enfonça sa tête dans ses mains, sous le choc. Comment une telle chose pourrait lui arriver à lui, un homme ? Il eut envie de pleurer.  
-Si tu as besoin, sache que tu peux te confier à moi. N'importe quand.  
Le patron de l'Antique lui fit une légère courbette avant de le laisser seul avec ses doutes et ses questions.  
Il avait besoin de temps pour digérer l'information et c'était fort compréhensible.

***

Kaneki était enfermé dans des toilettes lugubres dans une station de métro déserte. Il était tard les passants étaient aussi rares que la lumière. Avant d'arriver là, il avait rôdé pendant des heures devant la pharmacie du coin. Au final, acheter ce qu'il avait besoin fut plus simple qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.  
Maintenant, il était dos à la porte couverte de graffitis, le test entre les doigts. L 'appréhension lui serrait l'estomac. Il devait attendre une minute avant de connaître la réponse. Et cette minute paraissait être la plus longue de toute sa vie.  
Il eut du mal a avaler sa salive quand la première ligne apparue. Il faillit s'évanouir en découvrant la deuxième. Le patron avait raison. Il allait avoir un... bébé. L'idée lui paraissait étrange, presque surnaturelle. Et même s'il avait la preuve sous les yeux, il avait du mal à y croire.  
Qu'allait-il lui arriver ensuite ? Le garderait-il ? Il ne se sentait pas près du tout à s'occuper d'une quelconque progéniture mais la notion d'avortement lui restait en travers la gorge. D'ailleur, qui s'en occuperait ? Il ne pouvait plus vraiment se présenter à l'hôpital de par sa nature et aussi parce que les Colombes étaient plus vigilantes que jamais. En aucun cas elles ne laisseraient une goule aussi tristement célèbre que Cache-Œil entrer dans un endroit où les humains sont si vulnérables. Et puis, il n'était pas tout seul dans cette histoire. Même s'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis plus d'un mois, Tsukiyama Shuu restait le responsable de son état. De par ce même fait, le père. Il devait aller lui parler rapidement. Il remit le test positif dans sa boîte puis l'enfonça dans une poche de son blouson noir trop grand. Le gourmet ne le croirait surement pas sur parole, autant lui montrer. Simple, rapide, efficace. Suffisait de le trouver et ça ce n'était pas la tâche la plus facile.  
Au final, il parcourut les rues des trois quartiers favoris de Tsukiyama-san jusqu'à l'aube avant d'avoir enfin une piste à suivre. Il avait dû brutaliser trois petites racailles sur son chemin (ils voulaient son porte-feuille et Kaneki des informations, malheureusement pour eux Kaneki était bien plus fort) mais avait pu obtenir un vague indice quant à la position de son amant. Son vagabondage le mena aux tréfonds de la ville et repéra rapidement grâce à ses sens affûtés, le Gourmet paisiblement assis sur le toit d'un immeuble des plus banals. Il semblait concentré sur un point au loin, Kaneki ne saurait le dire.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
Le violet sursauta violemment. Il fut, en l'espace d'un clignement d'œil, debout, en position défensive. Il se détendit aussi vite en reconnaissant Kaneki.  
\- Oh, my sweet love ! Je suis si heureux de te voir !  
\- Kaneki se retrouva le nez dans sa poitrine empestant le parfum hors de prix et un relent de sang.  
-Tu chassais ? S'enquit la petite goule en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise de Shuu.  
-Oui absolument. Hélas ses fourbes colombes m'ont interrompu et je m'en retrouve très frustré.  
Il continuait à parler sans lâcher prise. Kaneki abandonna l'idée et lui tapa gentiment le bras.  
-J'ai à te parler. Tu as deux minutes à me consacrer ?  
-J'ai tout mon temps, pour toi, mi amore.  
Enfin il desserra son étreinte. Kaneki s'assied là où était installé son amant précédemment et l'invita à faire de même. Il soupira en regardant les premiers rayons de soleil déchirer l'horizon alors qu'au dessus d'eux les étoiles scintillaient encore. La ville ne dormait jamais vraiment et le paysage sous leurs yeux était spécialement joli. Tsukiyama lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur en s'installant, visiblement ravi de passer un peu de temps avec lui.  
-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas contacté depuis la dernière fois ? Fit le plus jeune pour casser la glace.  
Le gourmet lui tira une moue navrée avant de s'expliquer :  
\- Des affaires familiales m'ont tenues particulièrement occupé. Sache toutefois que j'aurais préféré ta présence à ce travail, n'aies aucun doute. Or, ce sont mes obligations, je ne peux m'y dérober. Dois-je en déduire que tu souhaites ma présence plus souvent ?  
-Ce ne serait pas désagréable, en effet. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas fais tout ce trajet pour ça. Tends moi les mains.  
Cache-Oeil sorti la boîte de sa poche, en extirpa le contenu et le déposa dans les paumes de son amant.  
-Qu'est-ce que...  
Les yeux du violet s'agrandirent en réalisant ce qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.  
-Noooon.  
-Si, fit sèchement Kaneki, pour le ramener à la réalité. Je me sentais mal depuis un moment et quelqu'un m'a vivement conseillé de pisser la dessus. Voilà le résultat. Je...  
La voix de Kaneki devînt soudain tremblante.  
-Que dois-je faire ?  
Tsukiyama perçu la douleur et la peur qui hantait son amant et ça le bouleversa encore plus que cette nouvelle pour le moins surprenante. Ça lui rappela simplement à quel point Kaneki était jeune... Et seul aussi.  
\- Que te dis ton cœur, mon bel ange ? Si cela t'effraie insupportablement, nous trouverons un moyen de t'en défaire. Mais si tu as envie de tenter l'expérience et de faire naître ce petit, sache que moi et ma famille en seront ravis. Ma lignée prospérera ainsi, ma tendre mère serait comblée !  
Kaneki lui fit un sourire crispé. Il ne savait toujours pas. Il avait encore des doutes. Tsukiyama allait-il vraiment l'épauler jusqu'au bout ou alors l'abandonnerait-il en route? Son coeur était recroquevillé dans sa poitrine, le lançant désagréablement.  
Le gourmet le fixait en silence, en attente d'une réponse.  
\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance n'est ce pas? Dit il après un moment.  
\- Pas vraiment apparemment, répliqua la petite goule avec un sourire mi figue mi raisin.  
\- Comment puis-je faire mes preuves? s'enquit Tsukiyama le plus sérieusement du monde.  
Kaneki soupira. Il ignorait la réponse.  
Tsukiyama cueillit sa main comme une fleur précieuse avant de lui dire:  
\- Vient.  
Alors le gourmet le traîna dans les rues désertes de la ville. Kaneki n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il l'amenait comme ça.  
Ils marchèrent longtemps, en silence, avant de s'arrêter devant l'énorme portail de fer forgé gardant les jardins d'un manoir tout aussi impressionnant.  
Avant même que Kaneki ne se pose la question, Tsukiyama expliqua.  
\- Bienvenue chez moi. Et désormais chez toi aussi.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors, les immenses portes du manoir s'ouvrirent. La lumière de l'aube dansa sur le parquet huilé et fit s'illuminer les dorures parsemant les moulures de toute la pièce. Les lourds rideaux brodés valsèrent sous la brise matinale. L'immense horloge du vestibule annonça les cinq heures.  
Tant de richesse coupa le souffle de Kaneki. Il s'avait déjà que Tsukiyama n'était pas dans le besoin mais il n'avait jamais imaginé à quel point.  
Deux majordomes, jeunes et d'une beauté surnaturelle apparurent, saluant les arrivant d'une courbette exagérée. Tsukiyama se défit gracieusement de sa veste que l'un des employés s'empressa à attraper. L'autre attendait visiblement que Cache-Œil fasse de même.  
Ce dernier, mal à l'aise, préféra la garder.  
\- Il est tôt pour les humains mais très tard pour les goules. Les présentations attendront je suppose.  
Kaneki déduisit qu'il parlait de sa famille. Soit, c'était pas plus mal, le jeune homme était lessivé.  
Il avait vraiment cru pouvoir ramper jusqu'à un lit pour y dormir une douzaine d'heures mais une magnifique femme apparut dans l'escalier de marbre, vêtue d'une nuisette en voile de soie dont la transparence laissait peu de place à l'imagination.  
Shuu ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère.  
Sans même une salutation de quelque forme que ce soit, elle demanda :  
\- Qui est-ce ?  
Tsukiyama se dirigea vers elle, les bras grands ouverts.  
\- Mère ! J'espère que nous ne t'avons pas réveillée ...  
Il l'embrassa surla joue tendrement.  
-Son odeur est étrange, continua-t-elle en ignorant son fils.  
C'est alors que son parfum –un fort mélange de verveine, de lavande et d'épices- parvînt à Kaneki. Ce dernier fut tout de suite englouti par une vague de nausée intense. Elle s'avança encore et la panique grimpa autant que la bile dans sa gorge. Ce qu'il craignait arriva ; ce fut si soudain qu'il eut à peine le temps de se retourner, évitant ainsi de vomir sur la mère de son amant. C'était déjà ça. Aveuglé par ses larmes et plié par des spasmes incontrôlables, il se retrouva bien vite à genoux au sol. Il continuait à vomir même s'il n'avait plus rien dans l'estomac depuis des jours.  
A quand remontait son dernier repas? Il ne savait même plus.  
Quand il crut avoir fini, il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau.  
\- My sweet love, que t'arrive-t-il? s'inquiéta Shuu en lui frottant le dos avec bienveillance.  
Des pieds nus apparurent dans son champs de vision suivit de peu par le parfum étouffant de Mme Tsukiyama. Kaneki se remit à vomir avec une violence qu'il pensait impossible. Il ne réussit à dire ce qui lui arrivait qu'entre deux vagues de nausée .  
Enfin ça se calma. Kaneki reprit son souffle peu à peu etremarqua qu'ils étaient seuls, Shuu et lui. Il soupira, il se sentait fatigué, sale et surtout, embarrassé.  
\- Où est-elle? s'enquit-il d'une voix enrouée.  
\- Partie se recoucher. Elle était en colère.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est le petit qui te rend malade de la sorte?  
\- Oui...  
Ca dure depuis longtemps?  
\- Intense comme ça... une semaine et demi environ.  
Le violet pinça ses lèvres déjà fines.  
-Je te trouvais trop mince et ce n'était pas que mon imagination il faut croire.  
Le plus jeune répliqua d'un sourire tendu. Le Gourmet s'agenouilla près de lui et lui tendit son mouchoir de poche. Son vis-àvis le remercia d'un coup de tête en s'épongeant le front et le coins des lèvres. Tsukiyama aida son amant à se relever.  
\- Un bain, un café et le lit. ça te dit?  
\- Je peux boire du café? s'extasia Kaneki, empli d'une vigueur nouvelle.  
\- Pourquoi t'en empêcherai-je?  
\- Les humains interdisent ce genre de boisson aux femmes enceintes. Comme l'alcool et toutes sortes de trucs. C'est pas bon pour les gamins.  
Shuu réfléchit un peu avant de répliquer.  
\- J'ai rarement vu de Goules enceintes mais si mes souvenirs sont exacts, ça ne cause aucun soucis.  
\- Même si je suis borgne? Et mâle?  
Doutant soudainement de lui, Shuu préféra ne pas prendre de chance.  
\- Oublions le café. Je ferai venir un bon soigneur plus tard, lui devrait savoir.  
Ils traversèrent lentement les couloirs majestueux du manoir tout en discutant.  
\- J'ai faim, annonça brutalement Kaneki.  
D'ailleurs, ça le surprenait lui-même d'avoir envie de manger après avoir vomi sa bile pendant plus de quinze minutes.  
-J'irai te chercher à manger pendant que tu te baignes, me amor.  
L'intérressé opina du chef alors que son compagnon poussait de lourdes portes en bois.  
La salle de bain était immense. Du granit aussi noir que le néant ornait murs et sol alors qu'au centre de la pièce reposait royalement une baignoire sculpté dans le même matériel. Un lourd miroir bordé de bronze trônait au fond de la salle.  
Subjugué par la beauté des lieux, Kaneki fut surpris quand Shuu lui fourra un verre d'eau entre les mains et lui pointa l'évier reposant à leur droite.  
\- Pour te rincer la bouche.  
\- Merci.  
Pendant qu'il s'exécutait , Shuu s'affairait de part et d'autre de autour de lui. Il déposa sur un tabouret de velours une serviette douillette et deux ou trois petites bouteilles. Enfin, il enleva le couvercle qui gardait la chaleur de l'eau de la baignoire.  
\- Vas-y, je vais m'occuper de ton repas.  
Kaneki hocha timidement la tête et attendit qu'il sorte pour se déshabiller.  
Il s'immergea dans l'eau brûlante jusqu'au cou.  
Ca lui fit un bien fou.

*o*o*o

\- Darling! Tu en mets du temps. s'exclama Tsukiyama joyeusement en poussant la porte de la salle de bain d'une main, m'autre était occupée à tenir un plateau chargé de victuailles.  
Il faillit l'échapper quand il remarqua que Kaneki était en train de couler.  
Shuu s'empressa de déposer son fardeau au sol pour aller à la rescousse de son amant . Il l'attrapa par les aisselles et le remonta à la surface. N'ayant pas de signe de vie, il le prit dans ses bras pour le sortir de la baignoire. Une fois bien installé sur la carrelage, il lui tapa les joues doucement dans l'espoir de lui arracher une réaction quelconque. Ca fonctionna.  
Le plus jeune toussa avant d'ouvrir un œil embrumé. Il était visiblement désorienté.  
\- Tu as dû t'endormir, expliqua Shuu en caressant ses cheveux mouillés. Ne me fait plus peur comme ça vilain garçon.  
\- Je m'endors partout et tous la temps, gémit le garçon en s'asseyant. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de contrôle sur mon propre corps et c'est très désagréable.  
\- La prochaine fois, je me baignerai avec toi.  
Tsukiyama lui tira un sourire pervers de trois kilomètres qui fit grimacer le plus jeune. Bienveillant malgré sa fourberie, le Gourmet posa la serviette chaude sur les épaules de son amant.  
\- Je pensais que tu mangerais dans le bain mais je pense que tu as assez mijoté pour le moment. Allons dans mes appartements, tu pourras t'y installer à ton aise.  
\- Comme tu veux, fit Kaneki en ramassant ses affaires éparpillées dans la pièce.  
\- Laisse, s'interposa Shuu. Quelqu'un te les rendra propres.  
\- Mais...  
Le plus âgé remplaça ses vêtements poussiéreux par un peignoir doux et moelleux.  
\- C'est le mien, il est grand mais fait avec pour ce soir d'accord?  
\- Euh... Merci...  
Sa gentillesse mettait le blanc mal à l'aise mais il eût été mal poli de refuser. Il enfila donc le vêtement trop grand et apprécia immédiatement sa chaleur. Comme demandé il laissa ses affaires où elles étaient avant de suivre son amant une nouvelle fois dans le dédales des couloirs du manoir.  
Ce dernier le guida autant qu'il le soutint durant le trajet.  
La fatigue rattrapait Kaneki et lui rentrait dedans avec la douceur d'un train. Il titubait plus qu'il ne marchait et se prit à plusieurs reprises les pieds dans le bas du peignoir trop long pour lui. Il fit peu attention à ce qui l'entourait; à tel point qu'il se retrouva dans un lit sans vraiment savoir comment il y était arrivé. Il dût s'assoupir puisque lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il rencontra le regard bleu glacé d'un parfait inconnu. Ce dernier avait jadis eu des cheveux d'un noir de jais mais qui aujourd'hui grisonnaient sur les temps. Sa bouche n'était qu'un fin pli sévère.  
\- Bonjour? hésita le jeune homme.  
L'homme sursauta et ce n'est que là que Kaneki remarqua qu'il était en train de l'ausculter avec son stéthoscope glacé.  
\- Chut, cracha l'homme, visiblement agacé.  
Kaneki chercha son amant du coin de l'œil et le trouva assis plus loin, sirotant une tasse de café à l'effluve paradisiaque. Son estomac émit un grondement de protestation ce qui fit soupirer le supposé docteur de plus belle.  
\- Mange donc un morceau nabot. Ca ne sert à rien vu tout le boucan qu'y'a là-dedans.  
Kaneki rougit alors que Shuu, loin d'être sourd, l'aidait à se redresser et posait sur ses genoux un lourd plateau.  
\- J'espère que tu as bien dormi. .  
-Je pense, déclara Cache-Œil d'une toute petite voix.  
Il suivit discrètement le nouveau venu du regard quand celui-ci alla s'asseoir et sortait un petit carnet de sa poche. Il se mit à gribouiller à toute allure. La curiosité du patient ne passa pas inaperçue.  
\- Il s'apelle Kagamine Aotsuki. En général, il s'occupe des goules atteintes de problèmes psychiatriques et celles gravement blessées.  
\- J'en ai mis trois au monde depuis le début de ma carrière, s'empressa d'ajouter non sans fierté le docteur.  
\- Je lui ai expliqué pourquoi je l'ai convoqué... J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.  
Kaneki haussa les épaules, plus intéressé par la viande tiède dans son assiette que par la conversation. Il était affamé mais sa conscience rôdait toujours.  
Tout sauf bête, Tsukiyama remarqua son hésitation.  
\- Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé?  
Kaneki plissa du nez, l'air dégoûté.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Longtemps.  
-Longtemps comment, insista Kagamine en rangeant son stylo, son intérêt visiblement titillé.  
\- Cinq ou six semaines? Peut être plus.  
Un pli d'inquiétude rida le beau visage de son amant alors que le docteur claquait de la langue.  
\- Mange, ordonna la goule aux cheveux violets.  
Kaneki obéit à contre-coeur. Les deux autres l'observaient, l'empêchant de se dérober. Voilà longtemps que l'ont ne s'était pas fait de soucis pour lui. Oh, parlant de ça, il devait impérativement passer un coup de fil à Hide avant que ce dernier ne meurent d'inquiétude.  
\- Kaneki-kun?  
Le susnommé réalisa qu'il rêvassait depuis un peu trop longtemps, la fourchette à mi-chemin entre l'assiette et sa bouche. Il enfourna le dernier morceau de viande avant de répondre:  
-Vous disiez?  
Le docteur lui lança un regard des plus sérieux avant de commencer.  
\- Tu dois manger régulièrement à partir de maintenant. Ton corps est déjà surmené, continuer ainsi mettra ta vie et celle du gamin en danger. N'oublie pas que ton organisme n'est pas fait pour ce genre d'activité à la base alors il a besoin de beaucoup d'énergie pour que tout se passe bien. Déjà que les risques sont élevés, il faudra être beaucoup plus prudent que ça, jeune inconscient.  
Kagamine se tourna vers le Gourmet:  
\- Tsukiyama-sama, rappelez-le lui aussi souvent que possible.  
\- Bien entendu.  
-Je peux boire du café? se rappela Kaneki soudain.  
\- Les goules ne sont pas sensibles à la caféine donc oui, je pense. En quantité modérée toutefois. Bois beaucoup d'eau et mange bien, tes nausées seront apaisées de cette façon.  
\- La viande me dégoûte. Je l'ai rendu la dernière fois que j'ai essayé.  
Pensif, Kagamine pianotait les accoudoir de la chaise dans laquelle il était installé.  
\- Continue à essayer. Si ça persiste, préviens-moi.  
\- Mh. Quoi d'autre?  
\- Pas de sport sauf la marche et ton corps a besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, écoute le. J'ai besoin de faire des examen approfondis pour avoir une idée plus claire de comment ça se passe là dedans... Nous verrons ensuite pour le reste. Venez me voir à la clinique demain après midi, si tu es assez en forme, Kaneki-kun. Si c'est pas le cas, je compte sur vous Tsukiyama-sama de le prévenir. ça vous convient?  
\- Oui oui, fis le jeune couple quasi en chœur.  
Le docteur fit une dernière courbette avant de s'en aller.  
Kaneki poussa son plateau et se laissa tomber sur le flanc. Son amant s'installa à ses côtés et lui tapota l'épaule affectueusement.  
\- Comment te sens-tu? Demanda-t-il après une minute de silence.  
\- Bizarre. Stressé. Fatigué. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce qui m'arrive. .. ce qui nous arrive. Ça ne te fais pas peur, Tsukiyama -san?  
\- appelle moi Shuu. Et non, ça ne me fait pas peur. Au contraire, je suis aussi excité qu'un gamin la veille de Noël.  
Kaneki soupira profondément.  
-Donne moi un peu de ton énergie que j'aille me présenter correctement auprès de ta mère. Oh non. Va d'abord t'assurer qu'elle n'a pas pataugé dans son infâme parfum , histoire que je ne lui vomisse pas sur les pieds.  
\- Faudra te mettre beau parce qu'elle est en pleine réception.  
\- Il y a une fête ?  
\- Il y a toujours une fête chez les Tsukiyama. Vient. Essayons de te trouver un costume.  
Kaneki se laissa alors porter par un tourbillon frénétique d'essayages et de préparations avant d'enfin être satisfaisant aux yeux de Shuu . Ce dernier était prêt à le mener au grand salon où les hôtes s'étaient réunis pour danser et discuter mais Kaneki l'arrêta avant qu'il ne pousse la porte.  
Le Gourmet portait un costume bleu électrique qui lui piquait les yeux; tout comme sa chemise rose mais c'était son style. Il ne l'avait jamais vu vêtu autrement qu'en couleurs flashy et motifs psychédéliques.  
Lui était habillé de façon beaucoup plus sobre: costume noir, chemise blanche. Il avait refusé catégoriquement de porter la cravate.  
Kaneki serra les doigts de Shuu avant de se lancer.  
\- J'aimerais savoir comment me présenter à elle.  
\- Que veux-tu dire?  
\- Suis-je juste Kaneki, l'ami ? Ou bien Kaneki, l'amant ?  
\- Quel Kaneki as-tu envie d'être ? Rétorqua Shuu en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Il le tira vers lui et leva la main qu'il tenait toujours à ses lèvres. Il embrassa ses doigts délicatement et ajouta:  
\- Dès la première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, tu es devenu mon ange précieux, inestimable. Tu habites tout mes songes depuis.  
Cache-Œil pouffa, amusé par le romantisme exagéré de son compagnon.  
\- C'est supposé être une déclaration ?  
\- Si tu préfères, je te demande en mariage devant toute la foule présente derrière cette porte.  
Le rire du plus jeune alla crescendo.  
\- Arrête, ce serait honteux.  
\- Mais pas du tout!  
Leur proximité fit de ce moment le début d'une réelle relation et, pour la première fois, Kaneki ressentit quelque chose qui allait plus loin que de l'amitié ou qu'une simple attirance physique.  
Cache-Œil tira sur l'horrible cravate de son partenaire et lui fit un léger sourire avant de l'embrasser.  
\- Je serai donc Kaneki le petit ami, lança le plus jeune en poussant la porte.


	3. Chapter 3

La salle était un vaste kaléidoscope de sons et de couleurs. Les satins et les dentelles de qualité habillaient des femmes toutes aussi jolies mais ne faisaient en aucun cas de l'ombre aux atours des plus élégants des messieurs.

La jeune goule ne se sentit pas à son aise. Ces gens venaient d'un autre monde et c'est non sans angoisse qu'il remarqua les regards affamés que certains posaient sur lui. Il se sentait comme un faon entouré d'une gigantesque meute de loups.  
Il s'assura de rester le plus près possible de Shuu sans toutefois le coller.  
Ce dernier se fraya un passage dans la foule effervescente avec grâce, saluant de-ci , faisant la bise de là. La fluidité de tout ses mouvements prouvait son expérience dans ce genre d'endroit.  
Le couple traversa toute la pièce ainsi pour afin atterrir devant la mère de Shuu. Elle était plus belle encore que la veille avec ses boucles parfaites et les bijoux de luxe qui la paraît. Sans parler de sa robe émeraude qui la mettait bien en valeur...  
\- Oh bonsoir mon chéri ! Tu traînes encore avec le petit rat, à ce que je vois.  
Alors que Shuu s'apprêtait à répondre, Kaneki s'en chargea.  
\- Bonsoir Tsukiyama-san. Je voulais vous faire mes excuses pour hier.  
\- C'était dégoûtant.  
\- Oui. .. je... je suis vraiment désolé.  
\- Shuu, mon trésor, pourquoi est-il toujours là ?  
Le susnommé soupira.  
\- Mère, voici Kaneki Ken. Mon amoureux. Pourrais-tu être un peu plus aimable avec lui, je te prie?  
Mme Tsukiyama mit une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Sa surprise fut bien dissimulée mais pas suffisamment pour passer inaperçu. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de cracher:  
\- Ton... petit copain... dégage une odeur des plus étranges. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi avant de passer à autre chose.  
Shuu et Kaneki échangèrent un regard. C'est Kaneki qui eut le courage de se lancer.  
\- Je suis un peu humain.  
La matriarche haussa un sourcil parfaitement épilé .  
\- Comment ça, un peu?  
\- On m'a transplanté des organes de goule suite à un accident. J'étais entièrement humain, avant.  
La goule devant lui se mordilla un ongle distraitement.  
\- Il y a autre chose, dit-elle enfin.  
Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tourna autour comme un vautour le ferait avec un cadavre.  
\- Pourquoi dégages-tu autant de phéromones , petit rat? Es-tu vraiment un mâle ?  
Déjà tendu comme un arc, Kaneki échappa un cri surpris quand Mme Tsukiyama lui palpa les parties sans gêne apparente. Shuu soupirait longuement à ses côtés, blasé par l'attitude de sa mère.  
Autour d'eux, il y eut quelques regards curieux mais sans plus.  
Kaneki repoussa la main baladeuse sans cacher sa moue agacée.  
\- Je m'appelle Kaneki. Et ce doit être parce que je porte votre petit-fils ou petite-fille. Il est encore trop tôt pour savoir.  
Par chance, les bras de sa belle-mère étaient attachés à ses épaules autrement elle aurait dû les ramasser au sol.  
\- J'ai peur de ne pas avoir bien compris. Shuu, qu'à-t-il dit?  
\- Je porte son enfant. C'est pourquoi je passe la moitié de ma vie à vomir. Au fait, ne reportez plus jamais le parfum que vous avez mis hier. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir étouffé dans mes propres fluides.  
La lady était bouche bée alors que son fils souriait ouvertement.  
\- Sur ce, je vais vous laisser. Tout ce bruit me fait mal à la tête. Bonne soirée, madame.  
\- Bonne soirée, petit rat, fit la susnommée encore sous le choc  
Shuu le regarda s'en aller, une pointe de fierté dans les yeux.  
\- N'est -il pas adorable ? ronronna-t-il.  
Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre. Il fut vite sur les talons de Kaneki, lui envoyant la main nonchalamment.  
\- Kanae! Un siège je te prie!  
***- Pardon, je me suis un peu emporté tout à l'heure...  
\- Oh ne t'excuses pas, mi amor, c'était très divertissant. Je vois rarement les gens lui tenir tête et la surprise sur son visage était exquise.  
Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient réfugiés dans l'alcôve d'un couloir désert. Deux fauteuils les y accueillaient et ils y avaient même trouvé un peu d'intimité en tirant le lourd rideau de velour vert sombre.  
\- Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas, continua Kaneki en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.  
Shuu rigola à gorge déployée.  
\- Elle n'aime personne. Laisse lui le temps de se faire à l'idée. Je suis sûr que ta répartie lui plaît déjà.  
Kaneki répondit d'un hochement de tête dubitatif agrémenté d'un " si tu le dis" peu convaincu.  
Le silence flotta un instant entre eux. Cache-Œil respira profondément et ferma les yeux un instant. Il se sentait plutôt bien, miraculeusement.  
\- Je n'ai pas eu de crampes aujourd'hui, remarqua -t-il à haute voix.  
Shuu le questionna du regard.  
\- Pendant trois jours j'ai cru que j'allais crever tellement j'avais mal.  
L'interrogation se transforma aussitôt en inquiétude.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit a Aotsuki-sensei?  
\- Je vais bien. Mieux que depuis plusieurs semaines en tout cas.  
L'aîné se pencha sur son amant, il lui prit les mains et les serra tendrement.  
\- Si ça recommence tu me le dis d'accord ? Même si c'est en pleine nuit.  
\- Je te le dirai, souffla Kaneki un peu agacé par son affection dégoulinante.  
Allait- il toujours être aussi... collant ?  
\- Je vais faire une sieste. Va donc t'amuser.  
\- Tu te souviens du chemin ?  
Kaneki se leva en opinant du chef. Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il s'enfuit.  
Et, deux couloirs plus loin, percuta avec force un grand homme à lunettes. Cache-Œil failli tomber mais l'inconnu le rattrapa in extremis.  
\- Oya oya. C'est dangereux d'aller aussi vite petit.  
Kaneki prit enfin le temps d'observer le nouveau venu et si la forme de son visage ainsi que la couleur de ses cheveux n'avaient pas trahi son identité, ses goûts vestimentaires s'en seraient chargé. Il était tombé sur le paternel.  
\- Bonsoir Monsieur, éructa Kaneki soudain très gêné. Merci de m'avoir retenu. Et désolé aussi.  
\- Mon fils t'embêtait?  
En voyant le regard étonné du plus petit, il s'expliqua:  
\- Tu es couvert de son odeur. J'ai appris qu'il avait ramené un jeune homme. C'est si rare, comment ai-je pu l'oublier ? Tu es son amant n'est-ce pas? Tu es très mignon, je comprends pourquoi il est tombé sous ton charme!  
Il enchaînait ses phrases si vite que Kaneki n'avait pas le temps d'en placer une.  
\- Ne soit pas si surpris mon garçon. Shuu-chan me raconte beaucoup de choses.  
Kaneki lui tira un sourire tendu, ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.  
Mr Tsukiyama remit ses lunettes correctement du bout de l'index.  
\- Shuu-chan ma parlé de ta passion pour la lecture. C'est formidable que nous ayons cela en commun! Viens que je te montre la bibliothèque!  
Son enthousiasme était contagieux.  
\- Mais vous allez rater la fête, hésita Kaneki sans arriver à cacher entièrement son excitation.  
\- Je ne vais rien rater du tout. Viens!  
Et sur ce, il partit à grandes foulées.  
Kaneki trottina derrière lui mais s'essouffla très vite. Il avait envie de lui demander de ralentir or il n'avait même pas le souffle pour le faire. Il n'eut d'autres choix que de continuer.  
Quand le chef des Tsukiyama s'arrêta enfin, il se retourna pour trouver un Kaneki essayant de reprendre son souffle, les mains sur les genoux.  
\- Je ne suis... pas très... en forme, expliqua-t-il, la mine contrite.  
\- Je vois ça. Ça a un lien avec ton odeur ou pas?  
C'est qu'il était perspicace, l'ancêtre. Kaneki prit le temps de respirer normalement a nouveau avant de répondre.  
\- De toute façon, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne sachiez... Je l'ai déjà annoncé à votre femme.  
La curiosité du père de Shuu était si dense qu'elle en était presque palpable.  
\- Vous serez grands-parents très prochainement.  
Sa bouche forma un "o" surpris suivi de près par un immense sourire.  
\- C'est extraordinaire ! C'est toi? Comment est ce possible ? Oh je suis si heureux ! Est ce un garçon ou une fille? Et Shuu-chan, qu'en pense-t-il? Il doit être ravi non?  
La rapidité de son débit empêcha une nouvelle fois Kaneki de répliquer.  
\- Il a l'air, fit-il à la dernière question.  
\- Et toi, comment te sens-tu?  
\- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en discuter, coupa le jeune homme en avant les " avec des inconnus que je côtoie depuis 5 minutes " qui lui brûlaient la langue.  
\- Je vois. Pardonne moi.  
Pour fuir l'atmosphère lourde qui venait de s'installer Tsukiyama père poussa la porte devant laquelle ils étaient postés depuis deux bonnes minutes.  
Quand il avait parlé de bibliothèque, Kaneki s'était imaginé une pièce avec un grand meuble empli de livres et d'un fauteuil confortable pour en profiter.  
Une fois de plus, il fut surpris par la splendeur de l'endroit.  
La salle était immense et les bouquins couvraient les murs jusqu'au plafond. Kaneki figea pendant de longues secondes. Le géniteur de Shuu souriait bêtement à ses côtés, extrêmement fier de sa collection.  
\- Il y a de quoi s'occuper, lâcha Kaneki, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.  
\- En effet.  
Alors, Tsukiyama senior commença une interminable présentation de l'endroit ; de la façon dont il classait les ouvrages à son oeuvre favorite. Enfin, il posa les eux sur sa montre à gousset qu'il gardait précieusement dans la poche de son costume fuchsia et lâcha un hoquet étonné.  
\- Je dois rejoindre Gloria mon brave, s'exclama -t-il.  
\- Allez donc... Merci. De m'avoir fait découvrir cet pièce. Me permettez vous d'y rester encore un peu?  
\- Oui certainement! Reste autant que tu le souhaites.  
L'homme ébouriffa les cheveux de Kaneki tendrement avant de le laisser.  
Kaneki soupira, heureux d'être enfin seul.  
Il erra un moment avant de trouver un livre et de s'installer dans l'un des luxueux fauteuils dans l'intention d'y passer le reste de la nuit . ***

C'est dans ce même fauteuil que Shuu le retrouva, quelques heures plus tard. Il avait angoissé quand il ne l'avait pas trouvé dans la chambre et l'avait chercher à travers tout le manoir.  
Son amant dormait, un immense bouquin ouvert sur ses genoux. Son air d'ange donne à Shuu une fulgurante envie de le culbuter sur le champs. Il ignora cet appel à la luxure et se contenta d'embrasser son aimé sur l'oreille.  
Le gourmet ne s'attendait pas à ce que le plus petit se réveille de façon brusque et paniquée. Encore moins à ce qu'il lui envoie un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. La puissance du coup le fit se tordre en deux . Tout air avait déserté ses poumons.  
Il savait toutefois Kaneki debout et tremblotant devant lui.  
\- Pourquoi tant de haine, my love?  
\- Ne fais plus jamais ça, gronda Cache-Œil en serrant les poings. Ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs.  
La première image qui vînt en tête de Shuu fut celle de Jason, torturant le plus jeune. C'était sûrement lié.  
D'ailleurs, son comportement était bien différent de celui qu'il avait connu quelques mois plus tôt. Il était renfermé et peu loquace alors. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait bien discuté et même sourit.  
Tsukiyama espérait de tout son coeur que ses traumatismes ne laissent pas de traces éternellement. Il y avait encore du boulot pour que la jeune goule se sente à nouveau sereine.  
\- Que t'a-il fait ? Éructa le Gourmet sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.  
\- Ça ne te regarde pas.  
La voix de Kaneki était rude et froide. Il fit craquer son index avant de se lever lentement. Shuu se sentit un peu dépassé.  
\- Je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, pardonne-moi ma maladresse.  
Le plus jeune ne lui répondit pas. Ce dernier remit le livre là où il l'avait trouvé avant de se diriger vers la sortie en silence. Il ouvrit la porte et hésita un moment sur son seuil. Enfin, il se retourna vers son amant:  
\- Viens.  
La confusion de Shuu se fit plus dense.  
\- T'es pas fâché ?  
Kaneki balaya l'air d'une main.  
\- Non. Viens, j'ai envie de sexe.  
Que l'humeur de son amant change autant en un instant laissa Tsukiyama bouche bée.  
\- Eh?  
\- J'ai. Envie. De. Baiser. Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas clair là dedans?  
Toute pensée rationnelle fut éjectée de l'esprit du Gourmet. Il suivit aussitôt son petit ami, très intéressé par la suite des événements. C'est le plus jeune qui le guida à travers les couloirs de sa propre maison jusqu'à sa chambre. Aussitôt la porte refermée derrière eux, Cache-Œil se jeta voracement sur ses lèvres. Shuu fut émerveillé par la fougue soudaine de son jeune amoureux. Ses mains redécouvrirent le corps de Kaneki, ce corps même qui le faisait fantasmer depuis des années déjà. Il ne l'avait pas touché de cette façon depuis beaucoup trop longtemps et il sentit que sa patience était sur le point de lui faire défaut. Le problème était que sans patience, il risquait d'être brutal avec son amant et en aucun cas il ne voulait lui faire de mal, ni à lui, ni à sa progéniture à naître.  
\- Mon tendre amour, me faire languir risque d'être dangereux.  
Kaneki haussa un sourcil coquin.  
\- Dangereux pour quoi? Mon cul? Ca, je savais déjà allons.  
Shuu craqua. Il souleva son amant du sol et le plaqua contre le mur, en pressant son érection fermement contre lui.  
\- Tu sens ça?  
Kaneki échappa un gémissement incontrôlé.  
\- Je vais la glisser en toi profondément puis je te pilonnerai tellement fort que je vais devoir annuler le rendez-vous avec Aotsuki-sensei parce que tu seras incapable de marcher avant demain.  
\- Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi, se moqua Kaneki en se frottant lascivement sur lui.  
Shuu le fit taire d'un baiser. Il lui mordit les lèvres, caressa sa langue de la sienne et sans cesser, le porta jusqu'au lit. Il le posa en douceur puis déboutonna sa chemise rapidement. Ah, comme sa peau blanche lui avait manqué! Tsukiyama l'enfourcha et, assis sur ses cuisses, passa une main sur sa joue. Il la fit descendre sans se presser sur son épaule puis sur ses côtes pour finalement prendre en coupe son ventre encore plat.  
Le désir brûlait comme des flammes dans les yeux de Kaneki.  
\- C'est pas toi qui était pressé, il y a une minute?  
\- Tais-toi, fit Shuu.  
Il s'attaqua à l'un de ses tétons. Le simple pincement arracha un cri au plus jeune. Étonné par une telle réaction, Shuu ne sut se contrôler et suça le bourgeon de chair férocement. Cache-Œil se tortillait sous lui mais il l'ignora.  
\- Aaah! Shuu, doucement! Arrg!  
L'appelé ne fit que rigoler. La sensibilité de son amant était très distrayante. Si cet endroit était si érogène, qu'en était-il du reste? Sans prendre de gants, il baissa le pantalon du brun d'une traite.  
La vue lui coupa le souffle. Un sourire immense craqua son visage. Il glissa les doigts à la lisière du sous-vêtement tendu par la masse tendue de son sexe.  
\- Quel bordel ici bas, siffla le Gourmet en touchant son membre à travers le coton déjà imbibé de liquide pré-séminal du plus jeune.  
Kaneki serra les poings et les dents.  
\- J'en peux plus, chuchota-t-il à peine assez fort pour que son amant ne l'entende.  
\- Je t'excite à ce point? Fallait me le dire avant, coquin.  
Shuu tira sur l'élastique, libérant son érection de sa prison de tissus. Kaneki respirait fort, attisant les idées perverses de Tsukiyama. Ce dernier lui enleva le sous-vêtement complètement, profita de sa position pour goûter son mamelon rose une nouvelle fois alors que d'une main, il caressait l'intérieur de ses cuisses, frôlant de temps à autre ses bourses soyeuses. Inconsciemment, Kaneki écarta les jambes. Malgré l'opportunité offerte, Tsukiyama avait envie de faire durer les choses.  
Des deux mains il agrippa fermement ses hanches pour le soulever un peu. Il lécha goulument le liquide qui luisait près de son nombril.  
\- Regarde-moi ça, je t'ai même pas touché là que tu dégoulines déjà. Je ne t'imaginais pas aussi lubrique.  
Il évita les remarques cinglantes en avalant sans prévenir la colonne de chair dressée qui s'offrait à lui.  
Les mains de Kaneki s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux et l'obligèrent à le prendre plus profondément dans sa gorge.  
\- Oh putain c'est trop bon, gémit Cache-Œil.  
Et il jouit, comme ça, dans le bouche brûlante de son amant. Shuu, abasourdi, s'étouffa avec sa semence. Il toussa, s'essuya les lèvres du dos de la main et foudroya le petit du regard.  
\- C'était délicieux mais t'aurais pu prévenir.  
Kaneki se sentait vidé de toute force et gisait, mou comme une larve, sur les draps. Tsukiyama le prit de cours en le retournant comme une crêpe.  
\- Voilà la punition, annonça le violet.  
D'une main il se masturba durement et de l'autre il prépara Kaneki. Son entrée était déjà humide et palpitante. Il la titilla un peu avant d'y enfoncer son index. Ca glissait mal malgré tout et c'est aidé de sa salive qu'il parvînt à rajouter un deuxième puis un troisième doigt.  
\- Shuu... Vas-y doucement, je viens de jouir ça me fait mal!  
\- Hahaha. Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir donné la permission de jouir. Il faut assumer, maintenant.  
Il évitait sa prostate intentionnellement. C'était à son tour de s'amuser, lui attendrait. Quand il le sentit suffisamment détendu (il ne ferait pas la même erreur que leur première fois; il avait mis plusieurs jours à se remettre de ses blessures) et là seulement, il se permit de le prendre. Et il ne ménagea pas son amant. Il le pénétra doucement d'abord, le laissa s'habituer à sa présence puis le rempli à grands coups de reins. Il ignora les plaintes de Kaneki, ces dernières allant crescendo avec son plaisir. Qu'il était bon, son étroite chaleur et ses cris désordonnés le rendirent ivre de sa jouissance. Il se libéra au plus profond de ses entrailles avec un soupir.  
Sous lui, son amant était une masse pitoyable. Il était à bout de souffle, ses doigts serraient encore les draps à s'en blanchir les phalanges, ses cheveux lui collaient au visage et des larmes mouillaient l'oreiller sous lui. Shuu remarqua qu'il avait lui aussi éjaculé. Son neko s'effondra sur le ventre en tremblant de tout ses membres.  
\- Tu doutes toujours de ma parole? se moqua le plus âgé en se levant pour aller chercher de quoi s'essuyer.  
\- Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter. Je n'ai plus la force de te résister et tu le sais alors pourquoi as-tu continué?  
\- Tu m'as cherché, Kaneki. Et tu vois, je suis facile à trouver.  
\- Et si tu as blessé le bébé parce que t'es incapable de te contrôler?  
Shuu lâcha sa serviette et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son aimé.  
\- Tu te sens si mal?  
Kaneki opina du chef. Il se retourna difficilement sur le côté puis se recroquevilla sur lui même.  
\- Je vais vomir, annonça-t-il d'un coup, une main sur les lèvres.  
Shuu, paniqué, chercha un récipient quelconque. Il se rabattit sur la corbeille à papier à côté son bureau et la tendit à Kaneki. Il grimaça en entendant les bruits lui venant de son amant et sentit un brin de culpabilité germer en lui. Oui, il y était peut être allé un peu trop fort.  
\- Pardon, my love.  
\- Va... Blleueeuuurrrgh... Crever... Bleeeeaarrrg.  
Un rire nerveux échappa au Gourmet alors qu'il quittait la pièce, en quête de quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui pourrait aider son petit-ami.

NDA Coucou les gens! J'espère que la lecture vous a plu! Donc voilà, j'ai posté les chapitres que j'avais déjà écrit en une courte période, sachez que je suis assez inconstante au niveau de l'écriture... Je vais essayer de finir le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible mais désolée si ça prend du temps!

A bientôt~

Tomo


	4. Chapter 4

Kaneki avait fini par s'endormir. Shuu n'avait rien pu faire pour le soulager ormis lui apporter un grand verre d'eau. Sa culpabilité grimpa avec son anxiété. .. Et si sa connerie avait vraiment fait du tort au petit ou à son amant, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Ils iraient voir le docteur dans quelques heures, histoire de s'assurer que tout était en ordre. Malgré ses craintes, Shuu finit par s'endormir lui aussi dans son fauteuil.

\- Je vous avais dit de venir seulement si Kaneki se sentait assez bien! Et vous me rapportez un cadavre ambulant, c'est absurde Tsukiyama-sama ! Vous auriez dû appeler plutôt, je serais venu.  
Le docteur gesticulait mais ses reproches cachaient mal son inquiétude. Shuu fit un sourire tendu et Kaneki marmonna quelque chose que lui seul compris.  
\- Bon puisque vous êtes là. .. Kaneki installe toi, demanda le médecin en tapotant la table d'examen.  
Ce dernier obéit lentement et avec raideur.  
\- Tsukiyama-sama, gronda Aotsuki, si votre petit copain est dans cet état ce n'est pas à cause de vous, n'est ce pas?  
Shuu répondit d'un gloussement en se grattant la tête avec insouciance.  
\- Il est trop mignon, j'ai craqué, avoua le Gourmet.  
Il se mérita un regard assassin.  
\- Quel beau couple vous faites, ironisa le médecin en mettant toute son attention sur son patient.  
\- Ton chéri est un crétin, murmura-t-il a Kaneki en l'aidant à grimper sur la table.  
\- Un crétin doublé d'un pervers, je suis au courant.  
\- Je vous entends vous savez.  
\- Rien à foutre, balança Kaneki. Donc cet idiot a décidé de me refaire l'intérieur avec son gros engin. Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter car je me suis sentis étourdi et une douleur anormale m'a pris au ventre mais cet abruti m'a complètement ignoré et a continué ses petites affaires jusqu'à ce qu'il soit repu. J'ai rendu les tripes peu après et les crampes m'ont torturées pendant plus d'une heure. Le meilleur remède serait de faire disparaître cet enfoiré insensible et j'y songe mais sinon, vous pensez que c'est grave?  
\- Je ne crois pas mais je vais quand même vérifier.  
Kaneki l'observait anxieusement alors qu'il préparait ce qu'il fallait pour faire une échographie. La jeune goule n'était pas bête, il savait très bien ce que c'était mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'angoisser.  
\- Tu n'as pas envie de voir ta progéniture, Kaneki-kun?  
L'intéressé avala difficilement sa salive.  
\- Ca rendra les choses encore plus vraies... Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt.  
\- Respire un bon coup, tout va bien aller.  
Shuu, qui s'était tu après les reproches qu'on lui faisait, avait retrouvé le sourire et trépignait sur place comme un grand gamin.  
\- Soulève ton t-shirt et baisse un peu ton pantalon, je ne voudrais pas les salir.  
Kaneki obéit, une boule à la gorge. Il sursauta quand le médecin le barbouilla d'un gel glacé. Sans attendre, Aotsuki posa l'appareil sur son pelvis et commença de léger mouvement de droite à gauche. L'écran était incompréhensible pour Kaneki mais le docteur n'en détachait pas les yeux.  
\- Aaah! Le voilà!  
Shuu se rua sur eux, de peur d'en manquer une miette.  
\- Oh, ce n'est encore qu'un embryon. Vous voyez le petit pois, juste là. C'est votre enfant.  
Kaneki plissa des yeux, essayant vainement de comprendre.  
\- Ce truc? Mais c'est minuscule!  
\- De ce que je vois, tu dois être à ta six ou septième semaine. Ton corps a apparemment créé un utérus, comme c'est curieux. L'embryon semble normal. Par contre, son emplacement m'inquiète un peu.  
Kaneki chercha le regard de Shuu mais c'était inutile, ce dernier était en extase devant le moniteur.  
Aotsuki passa une main dans ses cheveux et commença à ranger ses instruments, au grand détriment de Tsukiyama.  
\- Ta capacité de régénération sera rudement mise à l'épreuve au cours des prochains mois. A tel point où tu seras peut être incapable de l'utiliser. Si ça arrive, tu risques d'être particulièrement inconfortable. Voir même en danger. Il faudra donc veiller sur toi de près.  
Kaneki soupira et se coucha entièrement sur la table.  
\- Tsukiyama-sama, si vous le brusquez encore une fois de cette façon, il pourrait y avoir de grave conséquences. Réfrénez vos ardeurs sinon je ferais en sorte que vous ne revoyez pas votre petit-ami avant la naissance de l'enfant. C'est clair?  
La tête choquée de Shuu était plus explicite que des mots. Être séparé de Kaneki pendant neuf mois? Hors de question !  
\- Il sera sage, Sensei. J'y veillerai, ajouta Kaneki en se relevant lentement.  
Le docteur hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées en une moue dubitative.  
\- Si il y a quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me contacter. Les détails les plus bêtes seront parfois très important alors fait attention à toi et reviens me voir dans un mois.  
\- Ok. Merci Sensei. À bientôt.  
Kaneki le salua d'un signe de tête et entraîna Shuu à sa suite.  
Ce dernier était complètement à l'ouest depuis qu'il avait vu l'échographie. Ce n'est qu'en sortant de la clinique qu'il réagit enfin.  
\- Nous allons avoir un bébé ! Lança -t-il d'un coup en attrapant les épaules de son amant.  
\- Oui, je sais.  
\- Il est minuscule mais deviendra un magnifique bishonen qui brisera le coeur des demoiselles !  
Blasé, Kaneki ne savait plus trop comment l'arrêter dans son élan.  
\- C'est peut être une fille.  
\- Oh une princesse serait tout aussi merveilleux ! J'espère qu'elle héritera de tes cheveux.  
\- Shuu...  
\- Je l'imagine déjà dans de superbes robes de toutes les couleurs, de petites chaussures cirées et des rubans dans ses nattes noires.  
\- Shuu.  
\- Je lui offrirai un beau renard en peluche qu'elle trimballera partout...  
\- Shuu ça suffit! Hurla Kaneki.  
Le retour à la réalité sembla dur.  
\- Calme toi bon sang. Ce n'est qu'un minuscule petit pois pour l'instant.  
\- Mais ce petit pois me rend si heureux ! s'exclama le Gourmet en prenant son amoureux dans ses bras.  
\- Je vois ça, couina le prisonnier en essayant d'échapper à son étreinte. Au fait, j'ai prévu quelque chose cet après midi. Je dois y aller pour ne pas être en retard.  
Kaneki ne sut nommer l'expression qui apparut sur le visage de son amant et ça ne lui disait rien de bon. Était -ce de la jalousie ?  
\- Je vais voir mon meilleur ami, je ne crains rien.  
\- Je t'accompagne.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je viens avec toi.  
Tsukiyama avait parlé sur un ton sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Kaneki échappa un rire nerveux.  
\- Non.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Tu portes ma progéniture, j'ai le devoir de veiller sur elle.  
Cette déclaration mit Kaneki hors de lui. Il attrapa le col de la veste jaune de son petit ami et l'obligea à se pencher vers lui. Il le fixa dans les yeux avant de cracher:  
\- Écoute moi bien Tsukiyama Shuu. Si tu penses que je vais mettre ma liberté au placard à cause de toi, tu te fous le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude. Et si t'as le malheur de redire des conneries de la sorte, je te promet que tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Alors fais moi des excuses et va t'occuper ailleurs.  
Le visage de Shuu fut déformé par un sourire immense.  
\- Aaaah revoilà mon petit Kaneki chéri ! C'est bon de te revoir! Désolé pour ça, mon instinct protecteur se manifeste et est dur à restreindre. Tu me pardonnes?  
\- Non.  
Son ton sans ambiguïté scia net les jambes du Gourmet. Puis Kaneki l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il laissa son amant à bout de souffle.  
\- À plus tard.  
Shuu resta planté là , regardant le dos de Kaneki alors qu'il s'en allait. Il ne savait pas trop s'il était heureux ou énervé. Un peu des deux, peut être.

Cache-Œil cherchait Hide des yeux dans le café fourmillant de monde. Il avait choisi un autre endroit que l'antique pour leur rencontre; il n'était pas prêt à affronter Touka-chan et les autres.  
Il le trouva au fond de la pièce, près de la fenêtre.  
Quand leur regards se croisèrent, les traits de son ami furent éclairés par un grand sourire. Kaneki le rejoint rapidement. Comme d'habitude, Hide le salua chaleureusement. Ils commandèrent de quoi boire et une fois une tasse de café brûlant entre les mains se mirent enfin à parler sérieusement.  
\- Tu es parti trop vite la dernière fois.  
Kaneki sirota une gorgée pour se donner un peu de temps. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il mentirait à son ami et confident mais en même temps. .. Il était désormais une colombe. Pouvait-il lui avouer ce genre de chose sans danger?  
Kaneki prit une grande inspiration. Advienne que pourra.  
\- Hide... J'ai un truc à te dire. Ça va te paraître fou et insensé mais si je te le dis c'est que j'ai confiance en toi.  
Le jeune blond c'était raidi inconsciemment sur sa chaise.  
\- Il y a environ un peu moins de 2 mois, j'ai eu une aventure avec quelqu'un.  
\- Avec une goule n'est ce pas?  
\- Laisse moi parler, trancha Kaneki aussi sec. Oui , il est une goule.  
\- Il ?  
\- Oui. Tu le connais peut être. C'est le Gourmet.  
Le hoquet surpris d'Hide ne fit que confirmer.  
\- Que fais-tu avec un tel type?  
\- Il s'est bien calmé et n'est pas mauvais dans le fond.  
Hide était loin d'avoir l'air convaincu.  
\- Tu sais, je suis devenu comme ça après mon accident. Les organes qu'on m'a transplantés étaient ceux d'une goule. Et d'une femelle qui plus est.  
\- Où veux tu en venir?  
\- Je vais avoir un bébé.  
\- Quoi?  
Kaneki enfouit son visage dans ses paumes.  
\- C'est dingue je sais mais c'est la vérité. J'arrive de faire une échographie. On l'a vu, une toute petite larve encore informe.  
Kaneki riait, c'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour extérioriser ses sentiments autrement qu'en pleurant.  
\- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis Hide. Ce qui m'arrive est trop fou. Je suis perdu.  
Hide ne dit rien mais prit ses mains et les serra tendrement.  
\- Vis au jour le jour, ce sera peut être plus simple.  
\- Mais il ne s'agit plus que de moi désormais. Comment je pourrais prendre soin d'un enfant alors que j'ai du mal à prendre soin de moi - même ? Je suis tellement instable, à la moindre bêtise je peux me transformer en berserker et tout détruire sur mon chemin. Shuu n'est pas spécialement mieux. Il est contrôlé par ses instincts. Que va devenir un gamin grandissant dans de telles conditions, _ne_ Hide?  
Il sentit la prise de son ami se raffermir.  
\- Je pense que tu seras un très bon père.  
Kaneki craqua. Trop d'émotions bouillaient en lui. La dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré, c'était de terreur alors que Jason jouait avec lui. Cette fois ci était différente. Le soulagement qu'il éprouvait n'avait pas de nom.  
\- Merci Hide, sanglota Cache-Œil en essuyant ses larmes.  
\- C'est rien.

Kaneki rentra au manoir le coeur plus léger. Il se promit de voir Hide plus souvent. Ce dernier avait des propriétés carrément calmantes sur lui, contrairement à une certaine goule aux cheveux violets qui lui le rendait dingue.  
Il sonna au portail, s'annonça et on le laissa aussitôt entrer sur le domaine.  
Le jeune homme était épuisé. Il ne rêvait que du lit douillet de Shuu et que ce dernier lui fiche la paix pendant sa sieste.  
Kanae, le majordome avec les traits aussi fins qu'un ange junevile vînt lui ouvrir. Son accueil fut froid mais Kaneki ne s'attendait pas à une quelconque gentillesse de la part d'un domestique complètement fou amoureux de son maître.  
\- Merci Kanae-kun. Je vais dormir, si vous pouviez faire en sorte que l'on me laisse tranquille je vous en serais reconnaissant.  
\- À vos ordres Monsieur.  
Et en effet, on le laissa de longues heures seul avec son sommeil. C'est Shuu qui le réveilla d'une douce caresse sur l'épaule. Depuis la fois dans la bibliothèque, il évitait de lui toucher le visage sans prévenir.  
\- Tu t'es bien reposé ? J'ai amené à manger si tu as faim.  
Kaneki opina du chef et était étonnamment attiré par la notion de nourriture. Il mangea son repas avec appétit. Shuu attendit qu'il ait terminé avant d'entamer la discussion.  
\- Et alors, c'était bien avec ton ami?  
\- Oui.  
Cette réponse était trop courte pour Tsukiyama et sa frustration ne passa pas inaperçue. Kaneki n'avait cependant pas l'intention de s'étaler plus sur le sujet.  
\- Je suis de bonne humeur. Tu n'as pas envie de gâcher ça, menaça Cache-Œil dès qu'il vit que son amant était sur le point de rétorquer.  
Le violet répondit d'une grimace agacée.  
\- Pourquoi es-tu si dur avec moi?  
\- Parce que tu es un être envahissant, tu sais comme de la mauvaise herbe. Et si tu n'apprend pas à me laisser mon espace, je vais finir par te découper en tout petits morceaux. Tu comprends mieux?  
\- Si froid! J'adore.  
Shuu gloussa tout en ramassant les couverts. Malgré son attitude, il avait très bien compris. Il avait voulu tester les limites de la patience de son amant et les connaissaient désormais. Sa curiosité le poussait à les franchir, son instinct de survie à en rester loin... Très loin.

\- Ne prévoit rien demain soir, Darling, nous dînerons tous ensemble, lâcha subitement Tsukiyama.

Kaneki fut légèrement surpris par la tournure de la conversation. Il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

\- Ouais, si tu veux.

\- Oh, c'est pas moi qui le veux, c'est la matriarche qui l'exige~

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut? s'inquiéta le plus jeune en se redressant.

\- Mh, c'est une bonne question. Soit t'intimider et te torturer psychologiquement jusqu'à ce que tu partes, soit t'intimider et te torturer psychologiquement parce qu'elle t'aime bien.

Kaneki roula des yeux, déjà exaspéré.

\- Ca s'annonce palpitant, fit-il, ironique.

\- A qui le dis-tu, pouffa Shuu en lui tapotant la tête affectueusement.

R&R ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos avis! En plus ceux ci me permettent de progresser, n'est-ce pas merveilleux?


	5. Chapter 5

**NDA** Je suis tellement désolée ;_; J'ai mis trop longtemps à écrire ce ridicule chapitre et j'en suis absolument insatisfaite. J'ai même pas le courage de me relire donc pardonnez moi mes fautes et phrases mal tournées... J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Le seul bruit s'élevant dans la pièce était le tintement désagréable des couverts contre la porcelaine. Tsukiyama mère n'avait pas encore dit un mot ni même levé les yeux vers son gendre. Ce n'était pas le cas du beau père qui lui souriait dès que leurs regards se croisaient. Kaneki évitait donc tout contact visuel avec lui car ça le mettait vachement mal à l'aise.  
\- Si c'est une petite fille je veux l'appeler Ophelia, éructa soudain Shuu avec un immense sourire.  
Les yeux de Kaneki roulèrent dans leurs orbites.  
\- C'est pas le bon moment pour cette discussion, trancha-t-il.  
\- Y a t-il un meilleur moment pour discuter du prénom de notre poupon? Mes parents pourraient même nous aider à trouver, n'est ce pas mère ?  
\- Ton batard ne m'intéresse guère.  
Elle accentua son ton détaché en prenant une gorgée du liquide écarlate de sa coupe l'air de rien. Elle l'avala langoureusement avant d'ajouter :  
\- De toute façon, je serais surprise que le petit rat arrive à le porter à terme. Vu comme il est maigrichon et faible, il n'y arrivera pas.  
Ces paroles posèrent une pierre invisible sur la poitrine de Kaneki.  
\- Kaneki est costaud. Il y arrivera.  
Même si les paroles de Shuu le rassurèrent un peu, le doute planait trop fort pour qu'il ne l'oublie. Cache-Œil posa ses ustensiles brusquement sur la table, jeta sa serviette dans son assiette encore à moitié remplie et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Il était déjà suffisamment stressé comme ça, il n'avait pas à subir la pression cruelle de sa belle mère en plus.  
Il sortit en claquant la porte mais ne se rendit pas plus loin, sa vue était brouillée et ses genoux tremblants. Il s'adossa au mur pour y prendre une pause. C'est en passant une main sur son visage qu'il remarqua qu'il pleurait.  
Il fixa sa paume humide de ses larmes un bon moment sans comprendre. Il était à la fois choqué et énervé contre lui même. Pourquoi était-il si émotif ? Était-il déjà attaché à cette créature qui grandissait en lui? Des éclats de voix perturbèrent le fil de ses pensées.  
\- Depuis que tu traines avec lui, tu as changé. Comment veux-tu que je ne m'en inquiète pas?!  
\- Changé? Oui, j'ai plus de respect pour les humains, voilà ce qui a changé! Je sais que jamais il n'accepterait la façon dont je me comportais avec eux. Je change parce que je l'aime, que j'ai envie qu'il m'accepte et qu'un jour il m'aime en retour.  
\- Les humains sont des morceaux de viande! Depuis quand as-tu du respect pour ton repas? Tu cherchais la viande de la meilleure qualité qui soit et prenait plaisir à la dévorer et maintenant, maintenant tu rentres avec de la viande pas fraîche!  
Il y eu un grand bruit de verre brisé.  
\- Oui, absolument! J'ai décidé de ne plus tuer, mère. C'est fini, les rituels sadiques. Quand je pense que j'aurai pu le dévorer, j'en suis bouleversé! Arrête de m'entraîner dans ton monde à partir de maintenant. Je ne veux plus en faire partie.  
Il y eut d'autres bruits avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Shuu. Ce dernier était rouge mais Kaneki avait du mal a voir son expression à travers ses larmes. Il referma l'huis d'un coup de pied mécontent mais se calma soudain à la vue de Kaneki, accroupi au sol.  
\- My love ?  
\- Et si je n'y arrive pas?  
Shuu s'était agenouillé devant lui et le dévisagait, une voile d'incompréhension voilant son regard.  
\- Si je le perd, qu'adviendra-t-il?  
Ces mots heurtèrent le Gourmet... Et fort.  
\- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles sweet love.  
Il avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules frêles et les serra pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort.  
\- Tu vas prendre soin de toi et de lui et tout va bien aller. N'écoute pas la vipère qui me sert de mère.  
Kaneki lui répondit d'un sanglot étouffé. Tsukiyama, impuissant devant sa peine, essuya ses larmes de ses pouces et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.  
\- Tout ira bien, répéta le Gourmet.

La peine de Cache-Œil fut vite remplacée par une humeur exécrable. Le jeune homme était à fleur de peau, un rien le mettait hors de lui. Après l'avoir consolé comme le ferait tout bon amant, Tsukiyama l'avait porté jusqu'à leurs appartements privés. Il avait veillé à satisfaire le moindre de ses caprices mais ça n'avait pas suffit.  
\- Tu me gonfles, fiche moi la paix deux secondes!  
Shuu leva les mains pour démontrer ses intentions pacifiques.  
\- Je ne veux que ton bien mon ange.  
\- Et ça me fait flipper alors arrête. Arrête d'être si attentionné et... gentil. J'étouffe quand je suis avec toi.  
Tsukiyama serra les poings, offusqué.  
\- Comment je devrais agir avec toi alors ? Te tabasser? Te prendre de force? Te laisser moisir dans un coin? J'ai du mal à te suivre Kaneki alors aide moi à comprendre.  
Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux sombres de Kaneki. C'est en sanglotant qu'il rétorqua :  
\- J'en sais rien! Je ne sais pas!  
Shuu fut bouleversé de le voir aussi. .. fragile. Il voulut l'enlacer mais aussitôt Cache-Œil le repoussa.  
\- Non, ne me touche pas. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Je me sens assez lamentable comme ça.  
Il essuya ses larmes rageusement du revers de la main.  
Shuu soupira bruyamment. Il hocha la tête, l'air impuissant, et décida de laisser le plus jeune tout seul.  
Sa patience , même si elle était grande, avait des limites.  
\- Je serai au petit salon, dit-il avant de sortir.  
\- Ouais c'est ça, grogna Cache-Œil en se laissant tomber sur le lit.  
Une crampe lui enflamma le bas du ventre. Il massa distraitement là où il avait mal dans l'espoir de calmer la douleur.  
\- T'aimes pas quand je m'énerve hein ? Dit-il, les yeux rivés sur la peau tendue de son abdomen.  
Depuis peu, une légère bosse se formait sous ses doigts mais bien du temps passerait avant que sa grossesse ne soit visible.  
Il se trouva ridicule de parler à un embryon mais ne put s'empêcher de continuer à caresser son enfant à venir. Il fixa le plafond.  
\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai continuer comme ça tu sais. J'ai l'impression d'être en cage ici.  
Kaneki se tourna sur le côté et attrapa son téléphone qui gisait sur la table de nuit. Il regarda l'écran un instant avant de signaler le numéro de Hide.  
Ça sonna plusieurs fois sans qu'il ne réponde.  
De nouveau en colère, Kaneki balança l'objet sur le fauteuil au fond de la pièce.  
Un geignement de frustration fuya d'entre ses lèvres. Le jeune homme avait besoin de parler à Hide. Même s'ils s'étaient vus la veille... il en avait besoin, voilà tout. Kaneki se leva et fit les cents pas. Qu'allait-il faire? Il ne se sentait pas chez lui. Ni ici, ni ailleurs. Si la décision ne tenait qu'à lui, il partirait sur le champs. Mais que ferait-il tout seul, sans endroit pour dormir ni de quoi se nourrir ? Ce n'était définitivement pas la bonne chose à faire. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose dehors, il ne pourrait peut être pas protéger son petit.  
\- Aaaahhh! Râla le jeune homme.  
Il était coincé dans cette situation. Tout ce qu'il devait faire s'était d'accepter et se laisser gâter par Shuu alors pourquoi était-ce si difficile ?  
Sans y réfléchir, il se retrouva dehors, au pied d'un gigantesque cerisier. L'automne approchant, ce dernier voyait ses feuilles tourner au rouge et à l'orange lentement. C'est vrai qu'il faisait un peu plus frais. Kaneki prit une grande bouffée d'air.  
Ce cerisier perdra ces feuilles puis fleurira au printemps. Il sera peut être encore en fleurs à la naissance du petit d'ailleurs.  
Il réussit à se calmer en se convainquant qu'il faisait tout ça non pas pour lui mais pour sa progéniture. Il voulait lui offrir le meilleur, rien de moins.  
Il resta là longtemps à réfléchir.

\- Tu grossis bien, nota Aotsuki en le mesurant.  
\- Si vous cherchiez à me froisser, c'est réussi, grogna Kaneki.  
Aotsuki pouffa en continuant son examen.  
La fin du premier trimestre approchait et Kaneki devait avouer que le docteur avait raison. Deux mois auparavant il était aussi plat qu'une mer calme et aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui il avait l'air de porter un enfant. Il commençait même à avoir du mal à le cacher sous ses vêtements. Bientôt, il en serait absolument incapable.  
\- Tu as encore des nausées ? S'interrogea Aotsuki en palpant doucement son ventre.  
\- Beaucoup moins.  
\- Et des crampes?  
\- Seulement quand je suis affamé ou épuisé. Mais j'ai depuis le début de la semaine le bas du dos douloureux. C'est normal?  
\- Hélas oui. Et ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant, crois moi.  
Un soupir résigné lui échappa. C'est pas comme s'il avait le choix.  
\- Tsukiyama-sama ne pouvait pas venir aujourd'hui ? S'enquit le médecin.  
Ce dernier savait qu'il s'aventurait sur un sentier dangereux mais sa curiosité prenait le dessus.  
\- Je ne lui ai pas dit qu'on avait rendez vous. De toute façon, il m'ignore depuis un moment alors j'en ai déduis qu'il en avait rien à faire.  
\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?  
\- Oui. J'ai été un vrai connard avec lui.  
\- Les hormones n'est ce pas ?  
\- Mh. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux ni même ce que je ressens. C'est difficile d'avancer dans un brouillard aussi épais.  
\- Je vois. Essaie de lui expliquer ça non?  
\- J'ai essayé.  
Kaneki se massa les tempes distraitement.  
\- C'est compliqué entre lui et moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour aujourd'hui. Je suis content de savoir la crevette en bonne santé.  
\- C'est moi. Le mois prochain je pourrai peut être découvrir son sexe.  
\- Ce serait fantastique, approuva Kaneki avec un grand sourire.  
\- Sur ce, prend soin de toi.  
\- Merci Sensei. A bientôt.  
Kaneki lui serra la main chaleureusement avant de sortir de cabinet. Il regarda sa montre; il arriverait à l'heure à son rendez-vous avec Hide.

Ils s'étaient donné comme point de rencontre la fontaine près de Ueno. Hide l'attendait déjà quand Kaneki arriva. Aussi, il trottina pour ne pas le faire attendre plus longtemps. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis trop longtemps. Et même si Kaneki se doutait que cela devait avoir un rapport avec son travail, il n'osa pas demander plus d'informations.  
Le coeur empli de bonheur, il prit son ami dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.  
\- Tu m'as manqué, avoua le jeune homme en profitant de l'étreinte.  
\- À moi aussi, rassura Hide.  
Il raffermit sa prise. Hide pouffa.  
\- La crevette a bien grandi, s'exclama-t-il en sentant la rondeur de Kaneki contre lui.

Hide recula d'un pas et découvrit un Kaneki aussi rose que le dit crustacé.  
\- Sensei m'a confirmé que tout se passe bien, fit Cache-Œil dans l'intention de noyer le poisson.  
\- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Je peux?  
Kaneki opina du chef alors que son ami posait une main douce sur son ventre gonflé.  
Ça aurait pu être un beau moment, vraiment... Si Shuu n'était pas apparu, la colère peinte sur son visage. Il ne prit même pas la peine de discuter, il se jeta sur Hide toutes griffes dehors.  
Kaneki vit la scène au ralenti. Il fut pétrifié au début puis la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. S'il était sérieux, Tsukiyama pouvait tuer son compagnon dans la seconde et Hide ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il était humain et par définition, trop faible pour espérer lui échapper.  
Alors Kaneki suivit son instinct et s'interposa entre les deux.  
Shuu avait trop prit d'élan et ne put s'arrêter à temps.  
Kaneki se prit le coup destiné au blond en plein sur le nez.  
Aussitôt la fureur de Tsukiyama retomba. Kaneki avait glapit et s'était recroquevillé sur lui même, les deux mains protégeant son visage meurtri.  
C'est Hide qui réagit le premier. Il foudroya du regard Shuu avant de s'accroupir à côté de Kaneki.  
\- Ça va? Fais-moi voir.  
Le blessé repoussa son ami sans douceur.  
\- Laisse-moi me reprendre.  
Son ton était si autoritaire qu'il donna un frisson à Hide.  
Alors ce dernier se redressa pour affronter l'autre goule, toujours figée près d'eux.  
\- Tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot, cracha le blond, furieux.  
\- Je ne te permet pas, connard rachitique.  
\- Tu viens de frapper celui qui porte ton enfant bon sang!  
\- C'est toi qui devrait souffrir en ce moment. J'ai bien envie de déverser tes tripes putrides sur le béton ici même. Devant tout ses misérables humains qui nous observent.  
\- Vas-y, j'attends ! ! Comme ça tu seras vite attrapé et tu serviras de cobaye pour le reste de tes jours!  
\- Je m'en fiche. Si je te détruis d'abord, ça vaudra le coup.  
Kaneki s'était un peu remis entre temps mais trop pris par leur dispute, les deux autres ne le virent pas approcher.  
Il dégaina son coup de poing le plus puissant contre la mâchoire de son amant et gifla avec une force mesurée Hide.  
\- Ça suffit.  
Tsukiyama se redressa avec gracieuseté mais le sourire qui flottait en permanence sur son visage avait disparu. Hide massait sa joue rougie, visiblement choqué.  
Tous deux regardèrent Kaneki de façon étrange. Était-ce car il saignait allègrement du nez et que ses paupières commençaient à enfler ou alors était-ce à cause de ses coups?  
\- Pourquoi tu saignes encore? S'étonna Shuu en faisant un pas vers lui.  
\- Reste où tu es si tu tiens à tes testicules, gronda Cache-Œil on ne peut plus sérieux.  
Kaneki essuyant le sang qui lui coulait sur le menton avec sa manche.

\- Putain, tu m'as péter le nez Shuu.

Kaneki toucha l'appendice du bout des doigts et décida que ça pouvait attendre. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de faire face à son petit copain.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, abruti? Et si j'étais tombé? Si t'avais glissé et m'avais touché plus bas?

Les gens des environs avaient stoppé toutes activités et observaient la scène avec des yeux curieux. Kaneki se foutait d'avoir un public.

\- Je...

Kaneki leva sa main, paume ouverte vers lui pour lui indiquer clairement de fermer sa gueule.

\- J'ai compris que c'était de la jalousie. Mais si tu oses encore une fois lever la main sur Hide, dès que je pourrai, je te défoncerai ta gueule autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour te faire comprendre à quel point t'es un idiot. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

La moue de Shuu redevînt normale; soit rieuse avec un brin de folie et beaucoup de perversité.

\- Ma foi, ça fait si longtemps, je serais bien tenté de goûter ta fureur une fois de plus.

Kaneki vit noir. Ce mec était trop tordu. D'un pas enfiellé, il réduit la distance entre eux deux et d'une poigne d'acier attrapa les attributs masculins de son amant.

\- Shuu. Je suis sérieux. Si tu le touches, tu n'y survivras pas. Et en plus, je te promet un maximum de douleur.

\- Mais, my sweet love...

\- Promet moi sur la tête de ton enfant que tu ne t'approcheras plus jamais de lui.

Un rictus nerveux déchira le silence tendu. Kaneki serra plus fort. Et enfin Shuu capitula.

\- Oui, oui. C'est bon, tu as ma parole, fit-il d'une voix anormalement aiguë.

Kaneki le lâcha alors, satisfait. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Il massa le côté de son ventre pour apaiser une crampe fulgurante tout en se retournant vers Hide.

\- Et toi, commença-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Hide sembla surpris.

\- Toi, t'es dingue ou quoi? Si je n'étais pas intervenu, il t'aurait brisé le cou aussi facilement qu'il l'aurait fait de celui d'un lapin! Pire, tu l'as provoqué sans réfléchir!

\- Je ne suis pas aussi faible, s'indigna Hide, vexé.

Kaneki soupira, blasé. C'est d'un chuchotement qu'il lui demanda:

\- Tu t'es déjà battu avec une goule?

Le blond lui jeta un regard contrarié.

\- Non.

\- Shuu est fort. Ne le provoque pas. Il te démolirai si vite que tu n'aurais même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui t'arrive. D'accord?

Les lèvres serrées, Hide acquiesça.

Soulagé que tout soit finalement clair pour chacun, Kaneki n'eut que plus conscience de la douleur palpitante de son nez et de celle, sourde, de son abdomen.

\- Bien. Aidez-moi à m'asseoir maintenant, avant que je ne m'évanouisse.

Son ton neutre fit d'autant plus flipper ses compagnons, qui s'empressèrent à lui venir en aide.


	6. Chapter 6

Aotsuki-sensei notait ses observations à propos de son dernier patient. Il était quelqu'un d'ordonné et de minutieux, les mots qu'il couchait sur papier l'apaisaient alors que chez d'autres cela pourrait paraître inutile. En plus de le calmer, ces notes pouvaient toujours se révéler pratiques ultérieurement.  
Il entendit les talons de sa secrétaire taper sur la céramique du couloir. À peine eut-elle cogné à la porte qu'il la lui ouvrit.  
\- Que puis-je?  
Normalement, elle se contentait de l'appeler. Elle ne se déplaçait pas. Ce devait être important et sa mine inquiète appuya son hypothèse.  
\- Kaneki Ken est là.  
\- Huh? Mais je l'ai vu tout à l'heure...  
\- Il a une mine affreuse, je l'ai fait s'assoir dans les fauteuils à l'entrée.  
Il n'en fallu pas plus au médecin pour aller à sa rencontre à grandes enjambées.  
Kaneki n'était pas seul. Un petit blond qu'il ne connaissait pas était assis à côté de lui et lui tapotait le bras affectueusement alors que de l'autre côté Tsukiyama-sama faisait les cents pas comme un lion en cage.  
\- Kaneki-kun ? Appela Aotsuki.  
Alors le jeune homme leva la tête. Il avait les paupières si enflées qu'il devait avoir du mal à y voir et toute la zone sous ses yeux commençait à bleuir. Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans le corps du docteur. La colère bouillonnait en lui comme du magma dans un volcan prêt à l'éruption. Ça ne passa pas inaperçu, ses sclérotiques virèrent au noir et il se tendit visiblement.  
\- Comment ?  
Kaneki força un sourire. Le comportement de Tsukiyama attira tout de suite son attention et sa moue gênée ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons.  
\- C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ? Accusa le docteur en pointant du doigt le Gourmet.  
\- Oui mais...  
Aotsuki ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il attrapa la chevelure violette du coupable en un souffle et lui asséna un coup de tête violent. Tsukiyama était si sonné qu'il tomba. Il resta assis au sol, incapable de savoir où était le haut et le bas.  
Aotsuki prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Il se pencha vers son patient en lui demandant la permission de l'examiner.  
Il palpa doucement ses joues jusqu'à l'arrête de son nez.  
\- Il est cassé, je vais le remettre droit.  
\- On peut faire ça ailleurs? l'arrêta Kaneki, visiblement embrassé.  
La colère lui avait fait oublier leur emplacement.  
Il aida le jeune homme à se lever et ordonna sèchement aux deux autres d'attendre là. Au final, il dut guider Kaneki jusqu'à son bureau car, comme il le craignait, sa vue était diminuée à cause de l'enflure de ses paupières. Sur le chemin, il lui posa quelques questions.  
\- Tu n'es pas tombé ? A-t-il frappé autre part? Comment te sens-tu ?  
\- Non. Non et pas terrible. C'était un accident, en quelque sorte.  
Aotsuki se tendit.  
\- Comment ça en quelque sorte ?  
\- J'étais avec Hide. Il nous a vu et a fait une petite crise de jalousie. Il a voulu le frapper et je me suis mis sur son chemin. Il ne voulait pas me taper dessus sensei. Raah putain, je suis crevé.  
Kaneki se laissa tomber lourdement dans une des chaises du bureau.  
\- Finissons en avec ce nez à la con.

Le silence était si lourd dans la salle d'attente qu'il mettait Hide mal à l'aise. Le gourmet avait mis du temps à se remettre du coup du docteur. "Bien fait pour sa pomme" avait songé le jeune homme sans même un soupçon de culpabilité.  
\- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps avec Kaneki ?  
\- Un moment déjà.  
La goule aux cheveux violets soupira en s'étalant un peu plus sur sa chaise.  
\- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés?  
\- Je voulais faire de lui mon repas, répondit Tsukiyama, le plus sérieusement du monde.  
L'information prit du temps à être décryptée dans le cerveau de Hide.  
\- Quoi?  
\- Il sent si bon, tu n'as même pas idée.  
Le sourire pervers de l'amoureux de Kaneki effraya Hide plus qu'autre chose. Ce mec était dangereux, à ne pas en douter. Est-ce que son ami était en sécurité avec lui?  
\- Tu as toujours envie de le... hum...  
\- Dévorer ? Oui. Mais je le préfère vivant. Un cadavre ne gémit pas et ce serait vraiment du gâchis.  
Un frisson d'horreur longea l'échine du blond. Qu'est ce que Kaneki pouvait bien lui trouver, à ce psychopathe ?  
Et comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Tsukiyama lui confia:  
\- Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse avoir une relation saine avec qui que ce soit. Ce qu'il a subit l'a changé. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il m'a choisi. Il n'a pas peur de me blesser.  
Ces mots pertubèrent Hideyoshi plus qu'il n'y paraissait.  
\- Ce qu'il a subit? Que veux-tu dire ?  
Le Gourmet lui jeta coup d'oeil perplexe.  
\- S'il ne t'as pas raconté, c'est qu'il n'avait pas envie de le faire. Et ce n'est pas à moi de le faire non plus. De toute façon, je ne sais pas grand chose.  
\- Dis moi s'il te plaît.  
Le Gourmet le foudroya du regard. Hide se sentit comme un insecte sous ses prunelles le jugeant.  
\- Tu avais remarqué sa disparition non?  
\- Celle de l'année dernière ? Pas de signe de vie pendant un mois, bien sûr que j'ai remarqué. Sa tête était sur des avis de recherches placardées partout en ville, tout le monde sait qu'il a disparu.  
Shuu balaya sa remarque d'un mouvement de la main.  
\- Tout ce que je sais c'est par déduction... Il a été torturé par Jason. Longtemps. Au final il a craqué et l'a bouffé.  
Hide sentit sa peau se hérisser. Son doux ami était incapable de commettre un acte aussi gore et violent.  
\- Non, fit le blond.  
\- Rien ne te sert de fermer les yeux très cher. Si tu veux mon avis, Jason l'a bien cherché. Il a même réussi a laisser des cicatrices sur le corps de Kaneki... Je ne sais pas si tu comprends la gravité de la chose mais moi oui et je n'ose songer à ce qu'il a du lui faire pour arriver à ce résultat. Donc si tu es vraiment son ami, ne juge pas ses décisions.  
\- Je ne l'ai jamais jugé. Jamais.  
Hide toisa son interlocuteur.  
\- Si jamais tu lui fais du mal, je te jure que je te tuerai.  
Shuu resta un moment décontenancé par cette déclaration avant d'éclater de rire. Hide ne se laissa pas influencer par son comportement. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.  
\- Je trouverai un moyen, Gourmet.  
Cette menace fit rire Tsukiyama de plus belle.  
\- J'ai l'impression de me faire tourmenter par un poussin.  
\- De quoi vous parlez?  
Le blond et le violet se retournèrent simultanément pour faire face à Kaneki, de retour de la salle d'examen. Il avait un pansement sur le nez mais avait toujours les yeux aussi boursouflés et à présent bien bleus.  
Le docteur se tenait à ses côtés.  
\- De rien mon cœur. Comment te sens-tu? fit Shuu en se levant.  
\- Comme quelqu'un qui s'est pris un coup sur le nez, abruti.  
\- Et comme je le craignais, continua Aotsuki, son corps utilise toutes ses capacités de régénération pour le petit. Il va guérir lentement. Et s'il vient à être gravement blessé, ça risque de mettre l'enfant en danger car le corps se concentrera sur la blessure. Prudence, d'accord?  
Kaneki opina du chef sombrement, salua le médecin et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
Hide voulut se mettre à sa hauteur d'un côté et Shuu de l'autre mais Kaneki les arrêta dans leur élan.  
\- J'ai pas envie de discuter. Hide, je te téléphone. Shuu, on rentre, je suis vraiment épuisé.  
Hide serra les lèvres et envoya la main avec hésitation à son ami. Kaneki lui répondit d'un sourire forcé. Hide ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, Kaneki n'était pas bien; il le voyait à sa posture. Alors il prit sur lui et s'en alla de son côté.

***  
Deux mois plus tard...

Kaneki avait fait la gueule a Shuu très longtemps. Il ne lui adressait la parole qu'en cas d'obligation et encore. Il voyait Hide de temps en temps, mais moins souvent, histoire de ne pas jouer avec la jalousie de Shuu. Il venait d'entamer sa vingtième semaine de grossesse. Et ce n'était pas de tout repos. Il avait doublé de volume, était essoufflé en montant trois marches, sans parler de ses aller-retours aux toilettes trop fréquents. Il avait senti le premier vrai coup de pied une semaine plus tôt et depuis, la crevette s'agitait sans cesse en lui. C'était une sensation indescriptible. Il éprouva alors un nouveau lien avec le petit. Un lien tellement intime qu'il n'en avait même pas parlé avec Shuu. Ni avec Hide, pas encore. Il avait envie de garder la chose pour lui encore un peu.  
\- T'es prêt ? Fit Tsukiyama en passant ma tête dans le cadre de la porte.  
Kaneki regardait d'un oeil désespéré les vêtements qu'il avait étalé à travers toute la pièce.  
\- Shuu... commença Cache-Œil, hésitant.  
\- Tu ne sais pas quoi mettre? Essaya le Gourmet.  
Il entra dans la chambre et ramassa les habits qui lui barraient le chemin.  
Kaneki leva vers lui un regard larmoyant.  
\- Je ne rentre plus dedans.  
Le plus jeune serrait contre lui le seul pull dans lequel il était encore à l'aise ses derniers temps. Il était en caleçon et il était évident que même celui-ci était désormais trop petit.  
\- Oya my love. On va devoir aller faire du shopping apparemment.  
\- Je suis énorme.  
Kaneki avala un sanglot en jetant le pull parmi les autres vêtements qui s'empilaient sur son lit.  
\- Tu es magnifique.  
Shuu s'était approché de lui et se retenait pour ne pas toucher sa peau de porcelaine.  
\- Je peux t'embrasser ?  
Les sentiments de Kaneki étaient aussi emmêlés que sa libido. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer Shuu. Et ça depuis le début. Mais son corps continuait de réclamer sa chaleur. Cette situation était difficile à gérer. Kaneki s'était dit qu'il attendrait la fin de sa grossesse et de ses hormones sauvages pour faire le point là dessus. Parfois, il se laissait aller, d'autres, il résistait.  
Et ce roller-coaster laissait Shuu dans une ignorance totale. Il devenait de plus en plus irrité, sa patience moins grande et sa bienveillance plus rare.  
Kaneki ne s'en plaignait pas, ça lui donnait l'espace dont il avait besoin.  
Il n'était pas trop d'humeur mais pouvait quand même lui faire plaisir.  
Ses lèvres avaient un goût divin. Shuu le lâcha avec un sourire ravi.  
\- Nous avons du temps avant ton échographie, je t'emmène faire les magasins?  
\- J'ai pas trop le choix. Prête moi un pull s'il te plaît. Je préfère porter les horreurs de ton placard plutôt que de me balader avec un bout de ventre à l'air.  
Shuu pouffa de rire, ébouriffa les cheveux blancs de son compagnon et alla lui chercher ce dont il avait besoin.

Blabla de l'auteur:

Je sais je suis d'une lenteur impardonnable... J'espère au moins que ce chapitre vous aura plu. J'ai du couper à cet endroit parce que le prochain chapitre s'annonce long et houleux!

Motivez moi en me donnant vos avis svp!

Merci pour votre soutien, j'vous kiffe!


	7. Chapter 7

Kaneki regardait le bout de tissu avec un dégoût non dissimulé.  
\- Arrête de te foutre de moi.  
Shuu se doutait bien qu'il allait réagir ainsi mais son caractère joueur avait prit le dessus.  
Kaneki lui fourra le t-shirt rose avec l'inscription "bébé à bord" dans les bras. Puis il lui tourna le dos et s'en alla à pas décidés.  
\- C'était pour rire darling!  
Il eut comme réponse un doigt d'honneur.  
C'était tout Kaneki ça.  
Pour se faire pardonner, il chercha sérieusement des vêtements pour son petit ami. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la petite boutique donnant sur la rue mais Kaneki avait insisté. Il avait refusé catégoriquement que Shuu utilise la réputation qui le suivait pour faire privatiser la boutique. Les yeux s'attardaient un peu trop sur la protubérance abdominale de son amant mais aucune remarque ne vînt les troubler. Vu de l'extérieur, on pouvait penser que Kaneki était bien enrobé. Ce n'était que du ventre certes mais l'idée ne viendrait pas naturellement aux gens. Kaneki était un homme, après tout.  
Shuu tomba sur un pull noir tout simple qui lui plairait forcément et heureux de sa trouvaille, le lui amena. C'est là qu'il surprit Kaneki une main sur le ventre, l'air concentré.  
\- Tout va bien ? S'enquit le futur papa en essayant de le cacher des regards indiscrets.  
Vu sa taille, c'était facile.  
\- Mh. C'est rien. Juste...  
Cache-Œil fit un sourire qui fit fondre le coeur de Tsukiyama. Et contre toute attente, le plus petit prit la main de son compagnon et la plaça où la sienne reposait quelques secondes plus tôt.  
\- Tu le sens ? Il est vigoureux aujourd'hui.  
Ce n'était pas grand chose, un effleurement à peine, mais Tsukiyama était ému aux larmes.  
\- C'est merveilleux my love. Tu me laisseras en profiter mieux une fois à la maison?  
\- Si tu veux...

Hide marchait sur l'avenue bondée, son sac de course sur l'épaule. Il avait eu une longue semaine et c'était son premier jour de congé en neuf jours. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel mais malgré sa présence, il avait froid. L'hiver s'était bien installé.  
Il aurait du être détendu. Mais au contraire, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il leva les yeux et remarqua enfin se qui clochait. Le CCG était très présent autour de lui. Il apercut deux ou trois hommes sur les toits et plusieurs par ci par là qui se fondaient dans la foule. Il devait y avoir une opération en cours et comme ce n'était pas son arrondissement, il n'était au courant de rien.  
Il leur souhaita bonne chance mentalement quand soudain un éclat blanc attira son regard.  
Là, dans une boutique, il apercut Kaneki. Son sang se figea dans ses veines. Que faisait-il là, tout seul? La panique germa en Hide.  
Il se dirigea vers la boutique à longues foulées mais y pénétra calmement. Et de là où il était, il vit que Kaneki était juste à côté des cabines d'essayage. Il lui suffirait de l'attirer dans l'une d'entre elle pour le prévenir du danger.  
Sans hésiter, il posa son sac de course dans un coin et fit le tour du magasin.  
Il essaya d'agir le plus naturellement possible en s'approchant de Kaneki. Avant de l'attraper, il se rappela son état et se mit en tête de faire attention : il devait le prendre par le haut du corps ou par les hanches et ça ne lui rendait pas la tâche plus facile.  
Il respira un grand coup puis se lança.  
Il réussit à passer un bras sur son torse et de l'autre lui couvrit la bouche pour enfin le tirer vers le rideau de la cabine d'essayage. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fut surpris par le cri angoissé que poussa son ami sous ses doigts. Après quoi il le sentit se tendre et trembler violemment. Tout alla trop vite. Il ne sentit pas de douleur mais vit du sang asperger le mur blanc. Des cris montèrent. Il vit sans comprendre les tentacules du Kagune de Kaneki fracasser le miroir à côté d'eux.  
Il y eut un choc violent. Il était loin de son ami tout à coup.  
Il put l'observer se déchaîner contre tout ce qui l'entourait. Le Gourmet était là.  
Hide réalisa soudain la situation. Ce qu'il voulait à tout prix protéger, il venait de le livrer au CCG sur un plateau d'argent.  
L'adrénaline en lui grimpa encore. Il devait leur dire de fuir. Il se leva, ses genoux tremblaient et il sentait que sa main gauche avait un gros problème mais la priorité était Kaneki. Il croisa le regard du Gourmet une seconde.  
\- Les colombes sont dehors, partez vite!  
Hide vit l'angoisse envahir la goule aux cheveux violets. Kaneki était incontrôlable et enceint... Comment l'arrêter?  
\- Assome-le, cria Hide.  
Le Gourmet serra les dents, évita un coup vicieux de kagune et cogna Kaneki durement à la mâchoire.  
Hide eut mal pour lui.  
L'homme au costume jaune dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom cueilla Cache-Œil au vol et aussitôt, ils disparurent de sa vue.  
Hide soupira de soulagement. Il pria pour qu'ils réussissent à s'échapper sains et saufs. Enfin l'adrénaline retomba et la douleur qui s'empara de lui était quasi insupportable. Il leva son bras gauche pour voir sa main en feu...  
Et la vue de ses trois doigts arrachés le fit vomir.  
Il finit par s'évanouir.

Tsukiyama l'avait quitté une seconde pour aller lui chercher la taille au dessus. Une minuscule seconde.  
Un cri avait surmonté le vacarme ambiant. Son coeur rata un battement en entendant la peur qui s'en dégageait. Shuu se rua donc vers Kaneki et l'horreur de la situation grimpa en lui à toute vitesse.  
Que faisait Hide ici? Et pourquoi tenait-il son amant de la sorte?  
C'est au ralenti qu'il fut témoin de Kaneki arrachant une partie de la main de son meilleur ami d'un coup de dents désespéré. Son kagune apparut ensuite et Shuu réalisa que s'il ne n'agissait pas tout de suite, Kaneki tuerait Hide et probablement tous les humains du périmètre. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps.  
Le Gourmet prit de l'élan et se jeta sur Hide. Il le fit voler à l'autre bout du magasin d'un coup de pied. Le petit blond allait certainement avoir quelques fractures mais avait plus de chance de s'en tirer ainsi que dans les mains de Kaneki.  
Ce dernier avait complètement perdu sa conscience. Ce que Shuu avait devant lui n'était pas Cache-Œil mais une bête sauvage acculée. Il évita ses coups du mieux qu'il put et réfléchissait à une façon de le calmer sans blesser le petit.  
Il croisa le regard empli de douleur de Hide.  
\- Les colombes sont dehors, partez vite !  
Il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus. Non vraiment pas.  
\- Assome-le ! Continua Hide.  
C'était pas une mauvaise idée. Kaneki lui ferait sûrement regretter plus tard mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.  
Il cogna donc son cher et tendre avec force, prit son corps inerte dans ses bras et, sans un regard vers Hide, s'enfuit.  
Dès qu'il posa le pied dehors, il s'aperçut du nombre anormal de colombes. Était - ce un guet-appens*** ? La foule s'écartait devant eux comme des moineaux effrayés. Shuu commençait à vraiment paniquer. Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de maîtriser Kaneki ET la dizaine de colombes qui retenait leur souffle autour de lui.  
Il sortit son masque de son costume et l'enfila... Même si le mal était probablement fait, ça lui redonnait un peu de courage. Un grand sourire étira son visage.  
Il ressera sa prise sur le corps inconscient de son bien aimé et sauta de toutes ses forces. Son kagune l'aida à bien atterir sur le toit de l'édifice choisi mais le mouvement avait réveillé Kaneki.  
\- Maaa... je suis dans la mouise on dirait bien, fit le Gourmet d'un ton faussement amusé.  
Kaneki se débattit doucement au début mais la violence ne tarda point et Tsukiyama dut le lâcher au risque d'avoir un énorme trou à la place des viscères.  
Cache-Œil se redressa lentement, son aura meurtrière flottait autour de lui comme un miasme d'apocalypse. Shuu déglutit difficilement. Il devait trouver un moyen de le ramener à lui-même.  
\- Kaneki, my love, calme toi! Tu vas blesser le bébé si tu continues de la sorte !  
Kaneki tressaillit.  
\- Oui rappelle toi du petit être dans ton ventre! Tu lui fais du tort en ce moment même alors cesse s'il te plaît !  
Shuu sentait qu'un inspecteur était derrière lui mais il devait à tout prix aider Kaneki d'abord.  
Le kagune de Kaneki se figea pour enfin disparaître lentement.  
\- Oui c'est ça. Calme toi, tout va bien.  
Quelque chose l'atteignit à la jambe mais il l'ignora. Il y était presque.  
\- Allez my sweet love. Reprend conscience et enfuis toi pour le bien de notre enfant.  
Les yeux de Kaneki reprirent leur couleur normale. Il les cligna plusieurs fois.  
\- Shuu?  
Il était visiblement désorienté. Le plus jeune posa les mains sur son abdomen avec une grimace d'inconfort. Il avait besoin de s'assoir et de se reposer sans tarder. Shuu avait peur de le laisser partir seul.  
\- Assied toi mon coeur. Je règle deux trois trucs et on rentre. D'accord ?  
Kaneki grogna en se repliant sur lui même. Ce n'était pas un bon signe.  
Angoissé, Tsukiyama fit enfin face au rat agaçant qui lui tirait dessus depuis tout à l'heure.  
L'inspecteur n'avait pas l'habitude du terrain et son corps le trahissait en silence.  
\- J'ai pas le temps de jouer, petit moustique.  
Le petit moustique était un brun assez chétif aux traits assez anodins. Il leva sa quinque vers lui de ses mains moites et tremblantes.  
\- Pose ça et j'épargne ta misérable vie.  
\- Je ne peux pas laisser le gourmet s'enfuir alors qu'il est devant moi! Cria le jeune humain, comme pour s'en convaincre.  
Il chargea ensuite. Shuu soupira devant sa stupidité. Il aurait mieux fait de les laisser partir.  
Le Gourmet le décapita proprement d'un coup de kagune, regarda son corps sans vie s'affaler sur lui même et retourna sans tarder vers Kaneki.  
Ce dernier était agenouillé au sol, ses bras enserraient jalousement son ventre gonflé. Sa respiration était chaotique.  
\- Nous devons partir au plus vite.  
Kaneki secoua la tête négativement.  
\- Je ne peux pas me lever Shuu... Je...  
\- Je vais te soulever.  
À peine l'eut -il annoncé qu'il le prit dans ses bras comme une princesse et bondit. Sa jambe mettait un peu de temps à se régénérer mais il pouvait supporter cette douleur. Ça le ralenti à peine dans sa course.  
\- Allons directement chez Aotsuki. C'est l'endroit le plus près et le plus sûr du coin.  
Kaneki ne lui répondit pas et il ne put le regarder. Sa course effrénée nécessitait toute son attention.  
Quand il fut sûr d'avoir semé leurs ennemis, il se dirigea vers le cabinet du docteur. Il passa à l'arrière du bâtiment pour passer le plus inaperçu possible. Et de là, il fonça vers le bureau d'Aotsuki. Il ouvrit la porte avec le coude, faisant sursauter les occupants.  
\- C'est urgent sensei. Il a besoin de vous tout de suite.  
La femme qui était avec le docteur s'était levée et avait l'air effrayé.  
\- Excusez-le Hanae. Je vous appelle pour un autre rendez vous dans la soirée d'accord ?  
La grande femme au chignon anarchique hocha la tête solonellement et les laissa.  
Shuu installa son amant délicatement sur la table d'examen. Ce dernier avait un teint de cadavre.  
\- Je vais...  
Le pauvre Cache-Œil n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il rendit le contenu de son estomac sur les chaussures de Tsukiyama.  
\- Oh, remarqua le gourmet, voilà les doigts de Hide.  
Il aurait pu trouver ça drôle à un autre moment.  
Aotsuki figea un peu à cette remarque. Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur son patient.  
Dès qu'il eut fini de vomir , il le questionna:  
\- Kaneki, as-tu mal ici?  
Il palpait prudemment sa mi-section.  
\- Des crampes. La tête qui tourne.  
\- Tsukiyama-sama racontez moi. Il est trop épuisé pour le faire.  
Le gentlement s'était défait de ses chaussures souillées.  
\- J'ai pas trop compris pourquoi mais Hide l'a prit par surprise. Et ce petit bonhomme a pété un câble. Il lui a arraché un bout de main avec ses dents comme un animal déchaîné. Et pour éviter que notre séance de shopping ne se termine en tragédie, j'ai écarté l'humain d'un coup de pied. Il a volé c'était beau. Passons. Donc celui là, continua-t-il en pointant du doigt Kaneki, était incontrôlable et j'ai appris que le CCG était autour. Je l'ai assommé d'un coup de poing, pardonne-moi my love, et j'ai pu le porter pour fuir. Voilà en gros.  
Aotsuki soupira et tendit une bassine à Cache-Œil qui avait de nouveau le teint vert.  
Il vomit encore et semblait vraiment en souffrir. Il était en piteux état le pauvre, entre sa mâchoire bleuie et enflée et ses vêtements éclaboussés de sang et d'autres fluides...  
Le médecin eut pitié de lui et espérait du fond du coeur que ses aventures n'avaient pas blessé le foetus.  
Il attendit que les nausées se calment avant d'entamer un examen plus complet et une échographie. De toute façon c'était prévu pour aujourd'hui et si le petit était dans une position favorable, il pourrait même dévoiler son sexe à ses parents.

Ma constance chaotique vous chamboule pas trop?

Sinon, comment trouvez vous ce petit chapitre? Je l'avais en tête depuis un moment et c'est pourquoi j'ai eu beaucoup de facilité à l'écrire :)

Merci de me laissez votre impression!

Ja ne~


	8. Chapter 8

Je suis désolée pour le délais ;_; J'ai eu trop de mal avec ce passage, j'espère que la suite me viendra plus facilement... Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez de me laisser une p'tite review à la fin pour m'encourager svp... J'irai peut être plus vite de cette façon ;P

OoOoOoOo

Kaneki ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Il était au bord du gouffre. La fatigue, la douleur et la peur formaient un cocktail insupportable. La dernière chose dont il avait envie s'était de se faire tripoter mais hélas pour lui, c'était ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment même. Et il avait beaucoup de mal à se laisser faire.  
-Sensei. Reculez. Laissez moi respirer.  
\- Kaneki-kun, je dois m'assurer que le petit va bien...  
\- Une pause. Juste une minute.  
Aotsuki hocha la tête et fit comme on le lui demandait.  
Ce dernier voyait très bien que son patient était à bout de force et au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Il réfléchit vite et trouva peut être quelque chose pour détendre Cache-Œil.  
Le médecin s'arma de son stéthoscope et annonça ses intentions à Kaneki.  
\- Tu me permets?  
Kaneki ferma les yeux et opina du chef.  
Aotsuki se mit alors à la recherche des battements de coeur du foetus. Il les trouva vite.  
Il garda le tambour du l'instrument sur le ventre de son patient mais enleva l'autre partie et la tendit à Kaneki.  
\- Écoute, insista - t-il en voyant l'hésitation de la jeune goule.  
Kaneki obéit enfin et son émerveillement pur fit la journée du docteur. Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues blanches de la jeune goule.  
\- C'est...  
\- Le son des battements du cœur de ton fils ou de ta fille, oui. Es-tu plus calme maintenant?  
Kaneki secoua la tête en un oui muet.  
\- Je dois faire un examen interne Kaneki. Il faut que je vérifie si ton corps a subi des changements depuis la dernière fois. Si tu veux, tu peux continuer à écouter pendant que je travaille. Me permets-tu?  
\- Mh, faites ce que vous avez à faire.  
\- Enlevons ça d'abord.  
Shuu, assis en retrait, regarda avec jalousie le docteur déshabiller son petit ami. Ce tableau ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Encore moins quand il fit glisser Kaneki cul nu au bord de la table et plaça ses pieds dans les étriers. Il devait avoir une belle vue ce connard.  
Le connard en question enfila des gants en caoutchouc, mit du gel dessus, demanda à l'homme devant lui s'il était prêt et lui enfonça des doigts. Kaneki se tendit. Shuu aussi. Il était énervé mais en même temps...  
\- My love, il faudra que tu t'occupes de ma vilaine érection, après ça.  
Cache-Œil lui lança violemment la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'Aotsuki avait laissé à côté de lui.  
\- Imbécile!  
Aotsuki ne dit rien, absorbé par sa tâche. Et son silence fit taire les deux autres.  
\- Alors? s'inquiéta Kaneki.  
\- Si vous comptez faire quoi que ce soit, il faudra prendre des précautions particulières. Même si l'idéal serait de ne rien faire.  
\- Et pourquoi donc, grogna Tsukiyama.  
Ils n'avaient rien fait depuis deux mois, il ne pouvait pas attendre quatre mois et demi de plus. Aotsuki laissa Kaneki se rhabiller et jeta ses gants.  
\- Mh, je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle mais une petite ouverture s'est créée sur tes parois anales. Ca doit être pour que l'enfant puisse se frayer un passage hors de ton corps mais tu ne pourras pas lui donner naissance de cette façon.  
Un frisson d'horreur traversa Kaneki de part en part. Il s'était obstinément empêché de penser à ce stade là. Son appréhension grandit encore.  
\- Tu n'as pas les muscles nécessaires pour l'expulser, le petit resterait coincé et ça vous tuerait certainement tout les deux.  
Le futur papa protégea compulsivement de ses bras son enfant à naître.  
\- Mais ça n'arrivera pas car on fera une césarienne bien avant. Toutefois, si tu sens des contractions, il faudra m'appeler au plus vite d'accord?  
\- Ok, firent le couple en chœur mais pas vraiment rassurés.  
\- Sinon, vous voulez savoir son sexe?  
L'ambiance lourde fut tout de suite balayée par deux grands sourires. Aotsuki sourit à son tour et prit ça pour un oui. Il sortir l'artillerie lourde et trois minutes plus tard, la "crevette" -comme l'appelait son patient- apparaissait sur l'écran.  
\- C'est sa tête? s'exclama Kaneki, époustouflé.  
\- Yep. Ses traits vont commencer à se préciser dans les semaines qui suivent mais elle me semble parfaite.  
Un hoquet surpris monta des deux parents.  
\- Elle? répéta Shuu en fixant l'écran de plus près.  
Aotsuki pointa une ombre:  
\- Si ça avait été un mâle, il y aurait un petit zizi juste là. Mais c'est pas le cas. Vous serez papa d'une fillette certainement aussi charmante que ses parents. Félicitations.  
Kaneki explosa en sanglots, suivi de peu par Shuu.  
Aotsuki sourit à la vue de Kaneki, serrant doucement la main de son amant. Sa mission était accomplie. Même si ils avaient passé un début de journée horrible, ils en garderaient de bons souvenirs. Il décida quand même de leur rappeler:  
\- Kaneki, tout me semble normal mais repose toi pendant quelques jours. N'oubliez pas de vous protéger si pénétration. Et des condoms sans parfum. Pareil pour le lubrifiant, choisissez des produits hypo allergènes et à base d'eau. Personne n'a envie que Kaneki se choppe une vilaine infection alors restreignez vos activités et écoutez mes conseils d'accord?  
Shuu fit la gueule, ce par quoi Kaneki répliqua:  
\- C'est ça ou c'est moi qui domine. Tu préfères quoi?  
Aotsuki n'avait pas spécialement envie d'entendre cette conversation mais en même temps, la réponse de Tsukiyama attisait sa curiosité.  
\- Je dis pas non.  
La réponse surprit les deux autres hommes de la pièce. Et avant que ça ne tourne en autre chose, Aotsuki proposa:  
\- Je vous raccompagne en voiture, messieurs?

*o*o*o*o*o*

Kaneki pataugeait dans l'immense baignoire du manoir. Se prélasser ainsi lui fit un bien fou. Il posa sa tête sur la clavicule de Shuu, assis derrière lui. Il n'avait pas voulu le laisser se baigner seul mais sa présence était rassurante pour Kaneki. Fatigué comme il l'était, il pouvait s'endormir à tout moment. Les grandes mains de Shuu caressaient sa petite fille à travers son ventre et cette dernière semblait se bercer doucement en lui. Non, vraiment, tout était parfait. Un soupir de bien être lui échappa. Shuu lui embrassa le sommet du crâne.  
En fait, il était si confortable qu'il en avait une érection. Ce fait lui rappela ce que son amant lui avait sorti plus tôt.  
\- Ne, Shuu...  
\- Mh?  
\- Tu était sérieux tout à l'heure ?  
Kaneki se contorsionna pour essayer de voir son expression.  
Il souriait.  
\- Oui. Et tu ferais bien d'en profiter avant d'être trop gros.  
Insulté par cette dernière phrase, Kaneki lui pinça la cuisse violemment. Cependant, sa vengeance s'arrêta là car dans le fond, il était touché par sa bienveillance. Il était vraiment prêt à beaucoup de choses pour lui. Et Kaneki restant un homme, il était curieux de la chose.  
L'envie, qui n'était au départ qu'une pensée rigolote, grandissait de plus en plus dans son esprit.  
Les caresses de Shuu avaient perdues de leur innocence alors ça ne l'aidait pas.  
Il soufflait subtilement sur les braises de son désir.  
\- Tu n'as pas envie de me le dire mot pour mot mais tu as envie que je te prenne hein, souffla Kaneki en flattant l'intérieur de la cuisse de son amant.  
Shuu fut embarrassé par cette phrase et il le cacha mal. Sans doute pour ne pas perdre la face, il lui rétorqua :  
\- Si je gémis comme tu le fais, fais moi la faveur de me tuer s'il te plaît.  
L'idée de l'entendre soupirer de plaisir sous ses coups de reins donna à Kaneki l'envie définitive de le faire.  
Il n'allait pas s'en priver.  
\- Je vais me lever, prévint le plus petit avant de s'exécuter.  
Il se retourna ensuite vers Shuu, toujours assis. Cette hauteur était parfaite.  
\- Tu me réchauffes un peu d'abord? tenta Kaneki, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.  
Shuu ne pouvait pas dire non à ça. Ou plutôt, il n'aurait pas pu dire non en d'autres circonstances. Alors il se contenta d'embrasser le ventre de son amant .  
Kaneki lui jeta un regard un peu perdu.  
\- Aotsuki t'a dit de te reposer. Et c'est ce que tu vas faire.  
Tsukiyama se leva, caressa doucement sa joue et sorti de la baignoire.  
L'air déçu de Kaneki lui brisa le coeur.

*o*o*o

Hideyoshi s'était réveillé non dans un chambre d'hôpital comme il y avait d'abord pensé mais plutôt quelque part dans une aile interdite du CCG. Tout aurait pu faire croire au jeune homme qu'il était aux bons soins de médecins de l'hôpital du quartier ; les murs blancs, les machines, la poche de sang qui lui était transfusée. Mais pas la façon dont il était attaché au lit, ni le verrou disproportionné à la porte. Il ne comprenait pas sa situation, la morphine coulant dans ses veines ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir convenablement.  
Il attendit donc. Quelqu'un vînt après ce qui lui avait paru des heures.  
Le visage familier qui apparut apaisa un peu ses angoisses.  
\- Amon-san. Bonjour.  
\- Hideyoshi -kun! Tu es déjà réveillé, quelle surprise !  
Son senpai prit place sur la seule chaise présente dans la pièce. Il semblait tendu.  
\- Comment te sens-tu ?  
Hide n'avait bizarrement pas de réponse à cette question. Il leva sa main bandée pour la regarder. Il ne sentait pas la douleur.  
\- Je suppose que ça va.  
\- Tu as des côtes brisées en plus de tes doigts en moins... Te rappelles-tu des événements ?  
Hide fit une moue pensive.  
\- C'est flou.  
\- Je vais être franc avec toi. Tu es là car on te soupçonne d'être complice du Gourmet. C'est pas rien Hideyoshi. Comment en sont ils venu à cette conclusion ? Seul toi peux éclairer ma lanterne.  
\- Ils savent que vous êtes là ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
Hide réalisa à quel point sa situation était périlleuse. Il devait trouver un mensonge potable et vite.  
\- Je faisais des courses et j'ai aperçu quelqu'un que je pensais connaître. Je suis allé à sa rencontre et quand j'ai voulu attirer son attention en lui tapant sur l'épaule, je... je n'ai pas compris la suite.  
\- À quoi ressemblait cette personne ?  
\- Des cheveux argentés. Je n'ai pas vu son visage.  
\- Je pense que c'était Cache-Œil. Mais pourquoi était-il avec le gourmet dans un tel endroit en plein jour? Il est plutôt solitaire d'habitude.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Mais il est agressif.  
\- Certes. Y a t-il d'autres détails dont tu te souviens?  
\- Pas pour le moment non... c'est possible de me détacher ? Je ne m'enfuirai pas.  
\- Désolé, ce n'est pas à moi de décider. Je vais discuter aux supérieurs et reviens te voir vite. Repose toi en attendant.  
Le coeur enflé d'appréhension, Hide opina du chef.

*o*o*o*

Tsukiyama était inquiet.  
Il était allongé près d'un Kaneki somnolent arborant un demi-sourire de bien aisance et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Ça et aussi le fait qu'il n'avait pas fait une seule fois mention de Hide était inquiétant. Shuu n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui rappeler ce qu'il avait fait mais il s'en sentait obligé. Et les souvenirs de la matinée gâcherait certainement cet instant de paix. Il était devenu trop empathique...  
\- Kaneki-kun.  
\- Mh ?  
La jeune goule s'agita sans ouvrir les yeux.  
\- De quoi tu te souviens à propos de ce matin?  
\- J'ai blessé quelqu'un n'est ce pas ?  
Shuu le fixa dans les yeux et prit le temps de caresser sa chevelure blanche et rebelle avant de répondre.  
\- C'était Hide.  
Le sang de Kaneki quitta son visage et Tsukiyama eut peur qu'il ne fasse un malaise.  
\- Est-il vivant ? Dit enfin Cache-Œil d'une voix étouffée.  
\- Je crois. J'ai du le frapper pour l'éloigner de toi mais je pense que je n'y suis pas allé trop fort. Et toi tu lui as juste bouffé deux ou trois doigts. Il survivra, c'est mineur.  
\- J'ai fait quoi?  
\- Tu lui as arraché un bout de main, rien de fatal. Même si c'est douloureux.  
Kaneki se leva d'un bond, certainement trop vite car il valsa à droite et à gauche et courru jusqu'aux toilettes.  
Shuu soupira en l'entendant se vider les tripes. Il suivit ses traces plus lentement, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.  
\- Je dois l'appeler, geignit Kaneki, la tête toujours dans la cuvette.  
\- Oui , d'accord. Je vais te chercher ton portable.  
Et il s'exécuta avant que le blandin ne s'énerve.


	9. Chapter 9

Ma lenteur doit vous rendre chèvre, je suis vraiment désolée... bref pour me faire pardonner, un chapitre plus long avec un bon gros lemon chaud comme la braise huehuehue. Amusez-vous parce que la suite va être moins drôle *sadique*

\- Qui est Kaneki ?  
La question sortie de nulle part surpris Hide.  
\- Un ami. Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?  
Amon fouilla ses poches pour en sortir son portable.  
\- Pourquoi avez vous mon téléphone ?  
\- Pour l'enquête. Et donc la semaine dernière, il s'est mis a sonner à maintes reprises... Kaneki est inquiet, semble-t-il.  
\- Évidemment qu'il est inquiet! Je suis enfermé ici depuis plus d'une semaine sans donner de nouvelles!  
\- S'agit-il de Kaneki Ken?  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi son prénom vous regarde!  
-Répond à ma question Hideyoshi.  
Hide perdit patience.  
\- Oui! Il s'agit de Kaneki Ken! Et alors?  
Amon parcouru son dossier du regard.  
\- Selon les informations que j'ai obtenu, il est toujours porté disparu. Pourquoi?  
\- Parce qu'il n'a pas envie de réapparaître. Et ce pour des raisons personnelles que je n'ai aucun droit de communiquer.  
Amon soupira en passant une main pensive dans ses cheveux.  
\- Laisse-moi te raconter quelque chose.  
Une fois qu'il était certain d'avoir l'attention du blond, il commença son histoire.  
\- Il y a un moment déjà, j'ai affronté Cache-Œil. Il était. .. différent à l'époque. Ses cheveux étaient noir de jais. Il n'avait pas envie de me combattre. J'avais l'impression qu'il se battait déjà contre lui même. Et il pleurait Hideyoshi. Sa détresse m'a marqué. Son expression est gravée dans ma mémoire.  
" Lorsque j'ai fait des recherches sur Kaneki Ken , je suis tombé sur son avis de disparition. La photo m'a immédiatement rappelé quelque chose... Elle m'a rapellé Cache-Œil. Alors répond moi franchement Hide. Kaneki est-il une goule ?  
\- Kaneki est humain.  
Hide toisa son supérieur du regard et répéta :  
\- Il est humain.  
Ce n'était pas ce qu'Amon souhaitait entendre. Aussi, il soupira et le laissa sans ajouter un mot de plus.

Il restait de longues périodes seul et perdit vite la notion du temps. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de jours il était là. Sa main le démangeait affreusement. Il avait parfois cette impression que ses doigts étaient toujours là alors il essayait de les bouger... Tout ce qu'il tirait de cet exercice était de la souffrance ainsi qu'un sentiment de perte. Il était gaucher. Jamais plus il ne pourrait écrire ni manger avec le moignon qui lui servait de membre à présent. Mais tout ceci lui importait peu. Il n'en voulait pas à Kaneki. Non tout ça était de sa faute, à lui seul. Son erreur aurait pu coûter cher. Par chance , le CCG n'avait aucune trace de Shuu Tsukiyama et de Kaneki. Ses derniers devaient se faire discrets et c'était très bien comme ça.  
Hide soupira en se retournant sur le côté. L'ennui était en train de lui faire perdre la raison. Il se demandait vraiment comment la situation allait évoluer. Il espérait avoir éloigné les enquêteurs de la piste "Kaneki". Il l'espérait de tout son coeur.

***  
\- Il y a anguille sous roche, Amon-san.  
\- Je le pense aussi patron.  
Amon se tenait debout solonellement devant son chef tandis que ce dernier était assis, une cigarette au bec.  
Il tira une latte avec un calme absolu .  
\- Relâchez Hideyoshi. Il nous guidera sans le savoir à Cache-Œil.  
\- Vous croyez que Kaneki Ken est Cache-Œil ?  
\- J'ai un doute. J'aimerais confirmer.  
\- Soit. Je ferai sortir Hideyoshi aujourd'hui même.  
\- Pucez-le. Et ne le perdez pas de vue.  
\- À vos ordres Monsieur.

***  
Kaneki avait enfin trouvé une position confortable.  
Plus question de dormir sur le dos et encore moins sur le ventre, cela lui laissait peu d'options. Il s'était donc recroquevillé sur le flanc.  
\- Comme une baleine échouée, se plagnit-il à voix haute.  
Il était à peu près dans le même état. La fatigue le terrassait mais les inquiétudes le rongeant l'empêchait de se reposer convenablement.  
Trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son meilleur ami. Bon sang, il ne savait même pas s'il était encore vivant ! Il avait harcelé Shuu jour et nuit pour qu'il le retrouve et même si son amant avait fait de gros efforts , il n'avait trouvé aucune trace. Tout ce qu'il en avait tiré c'était :  
\- Cette histoire sent mauvais my love. Je te rappelle que le CCG a vu mon visage et je souhaite de tout mon coeur qu'ils ne découvrent pas le jackpot. Nous ne serions plus en sécurité ici.  
Tout pour empêcher Kaneki de fermer l'oeil, autrement dit.  
Un violent coup de pied de sa progéniture en pleine rate coupa court à ses songes.  
\- T'as la pêche aujourd'hui, grogna Kaneki, le souffle coupé.  
Il massa doucement la montagne qui lui servait d'abdomen et se retourna sur le dos.  
Or mademoiselle avait horreur de cette position, aussi se servit-elle de la vessie de son géniteur comme punching ball.  
\- Tu seras une excellente karatéka, continua le malheureux en se levant finalement. Il ne réussirait jamais à dormir avec sa fille aussi active.  
C'est alors que son portable vibra sur sa table de chevet. Il fut surpris car ce dernier sonnait rarement. .. voire jamais. Il attrapa le téléphone et fixa un moment le numéro inconnu avant de finalement répondre.  
\- Allo?  
\- C'est moi. Écoute moi j'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Et ne prononce pas mon nom.  
Un hoquet étonné s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. C'était Hide!  
\- Tout va bien?  
\- Plus ou moins. Physiquement je vais bien. Mais des doutes pèsent sur moi alors ils me suivent partout. Tu comprends? N'essaie pas de me voir ni de me téléphoner d'accord ?  
\- Je...  
\- Je suis tellement désolé. J'espère que toi et la crevette allez bien. Je dois te laisser alors prend bien soin de toi.  
\- Toi aussi, fit Kaneki d'une voix tremblante.  
Il avait l'estomac retourné. Cette situation était vraiment dangereuse, peu s'en fallait pour que le CCG les retrouve et si ça arrivait Kaneki n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. Même les mouvements les plus simples étaient devenus difficiles a exécuter... Il n'arriverait pas à se battre.  
Shuu fit son apparition à ce moment là, les cheveux humides et une simple serviette nouée autour des hanches. Il remarqua immédiatement l'état de son amant.  
\- Tu te sens mal?  
La gorge trop nouée pour dire quoi que ce soit, Kaneki se contenta de hocher la tête.  
\- Hide vient d'appeler, dit-il enfin.  
Tsukiyama vînt s'installer auprès de son amant et l'incita à parler.  
\- Le CCG le suis. Ils sont sur une piste quelconque. C'est pas bon Shuu. Pas maintenant.  
La respiration de la plus jeune goule devint saccadée. Il angoissait de se sentir si vulnérable.  
\- Shuu s'ils m'attrappent je serai complètement à leur merci. Je ne serai pas capable de protéger notre fille.  
La peur dans sa voix donna des frissons à Shuu. Son compagnon était terrifié et il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour apaiser ses craintes.  
\- Ça va peut être te paraître creux mais ils devront me tuer avant de pouvoir s'en prendre à toi my love.  
Un sourire craqua le masque crispé de Kaneki.  
\- C'est pas creux. Merci.  
Et pour la première fois depuis des jours, le désir monta en Kaneki.  
Il se retourna vers Shuu et admira une seconde son beau visage avant de se laisser aller à ses pulsions. Il commença d'une douce caresse sur sa joue parfaitement rasée avant de l'embrasser.  
Shuu ne dit rien, il était bien trop heureux de l'initiative de son petit ami pour la gâcher avec des mots. De toute façon, sa langue était occupée à autre chose.  
Le baiser de Kaneki était passionné et surtout bouillant d'impatience. Cette simple situation mis le Gourmet dans tout ses états.  
\- Tu sais que je suis aussi propre qu'un sous neuf? Souffla le Gourmet en glissant une main sous le t-shirt de son amant.  
\- Euh oui. Tu sors de la douche c'est un peu logique.  
Un grand sourire pervers éclaira le visage de Shuu.  
\- Nan mais vraiment partout.  
Kaneki s'empourpra jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Sa réaction fit glousser le plus âgé.  
\- Tu veux vraiment ? Osa Kaneki, ses caresses soudain devenues hésitantes.  
Tsukiyama lui répondit avec son corps, en goûtant ses lèvres avidement tout en se débarrassant de l'unique morceau de tissu qui l'habillait.  
\- Si tu continues comme ça c'est sûr que tu n'auras rien du tout , le taquina le Gourmet en lançant sa serviette par dessus sa tête.  
Kaneki prit alors conscience de sa soumission vis à vis des attentions de son amant. Il devait prendre les devants. Et c'est ce qu'il fit même si son état le rendait malhabile. Il enjamba d'abord son amant pour approfondir leur baiser et Shuu se retrouva sur le dos, entièrement à sa merci. Son plan était de goûter chaque partie de son anatomie mais il remarqua bien vite que cette position était, en plus d'être inconfortable, pas pratique. Son abdomen distendu l'empêchait de se plier correctement. Il essaya différents angles sans cesser ses caresses pour que Shuu ne remarque pas, en vain.  
\- Tu veux que je me mette debout comme ça toi tu restes assis?  
Un petit sourire coquin fendit le visage de Kaneki.  
\- Non. Met toi à quatre pattes.  
\- Oh.  
Shuu était agréablement surpris. Il obéit avec une nonchalance sensuelle.  
Même ainsi exposé, il restait sans gêne, allant même jusqu'à agiter les hanches de façon provocatrice.  
Les hormones de Kaneki atteignirent un pic insoupçonné.  
Il empoigna ses fesses rondes fermement, puis les écarta, dévoilant le peu qui restait caché.  
Cette position lui rappela sa première fois et l'inspira pour la suite. Il caressa un peu la peau sous ses doigts avant de passer un pouce curieux sur l'anneau rose qui n'attendait que lui. C'était doux et il devait se l'avouer, ça l'excitait beaucoup.  
Il arrêta de réfléchir pour faire enfin ce que Shuu lui avait fait lors de leur premier moment intime ensemble. Il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins et plongea sa langue dans l'orifice s'offrant à lui.  
Shuu tressaillit mais ne dit rien, certainement pour ne pas gâcher le moment.  
Kaneki essaya de se rappeler de se qu'il avait fait pour que ce soit si agréable et le reproduit aussi fidèlement que possible.  
Il jonglait entre des coups de langue légers et une pénétration profonde, s'amusait à tournoyer et à étirer ce doux anneau de chair délicatement.  
Shuu n'avait pas échappé un seul gémissement sous ce traitement, mais ses joues étaient rouges et son souffle court en disaient long. Sa maîtrise de lui fit doucement sourire Kaneki.  
Il le ferait craquer, il s'en était donné le défi.  
Sans cesser ses manoeuvres buccales, il entreprit d'y ajouter des doigts; histoire de bien le préparer à sa venue.  
Parce que si il avait envie de recommencer, il devait tout donner aujourd'hui pour le satisfaire et non pas juste le baiser comme une brute. Il y avait cette envie de vengeance qui traînait quelque part dans sa conscience mais il était plus intelligent que ça. Il attendrait d'être en état pour se venger correctement. L'idée raviva la flamme de sa passion.  
Son index et son annulaire s'immiscèrent profondément en son amant.  
Il avait déjà trouvé sa prostate mais l'évitait exprès. Il avait le droit de le faire languir non?  
Il fut alors un peu plus conscient de son propre état... soit une érection douloureuse coincée dans son boxer déjà un peu juste. Sans parler de son pantalon  
... enfin de son jogging parce qu' aucun pantalon sur cette planète ne lui allait plus et il avait jeté au feu ceux de maternité que Shuu avait osé lui rapporter. Question de fierté.  
Bref, il s'arrêta deux secondes le temps d'enlever son pantalon et son sous vêtement mais garda tout de même son t shirt.  
\- Tu te sens prêt ?  
\- Depuis des mois alors arrête de me faire attendre.  
\- File moi le lubrifiant alors.  
Pendant que Shuu se tortillait pour attraper le tube dans la commode à côté du lit, Kaneki revigora sa raideur de quelques mouvements de la main. Il était impatient.  
Shuu lui passa enfin le tube et se réinstalla dans sa position initiale.  
\- Ca ira comme ça ?  
\- Je vois pas trop comment on pourrait faire autrement...  
Shuu haussa les épaules et lui fit un grand sourire.  
Kaneki se badigeonna rapidement, étala le reste sur l'entre-jambe de son petit ami et se lança enfin. Enfin, essaya. Son ventre l'empêchait complètement de voir ce qu'il faisait.  
\- Aide moi, je vois rien, demanda -t-il quand il réalisa que tout seul il n'y arriverait jamais.  
La main de son compagnon le guida sans hésiter vers le lieu convoité et enfin Kaneki pénétra dans sa chaleur.  
Il ressenti une explosion de plaisir et ne put retenir un gémissement. Il s'insinua lentement mais profondément en lui et profita du plaisir que chaque centimètre en plus lui procurait. Il le laissa s'habituer avant de commencer à bouger.  
Kaneki se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher ses cris de les passer. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les hanches de son amant. Malgré toute la jouissance que ça lui apportait, il manquait quelque chose. Il appuya sur les reins de Shuu pour le faire se cambrer plus, lui permettant ainsi de le prendre plus fort.  
Son compagnon n'avait toujours pas exprimé son plaisir mais ça ne saurait tarder.  
Pris d'une envie soudaine ; Kaneki se pencha un peu vers l'avant et porta deux doigts aux lèvres de l'homme sous lui.  
\- Suce les, ordonna-t-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un coup de hanches puissant.  
Seul un geignement étouffé lui parvînt. Enfin!  
\- Ça m'excite de t'entendre. Continue.  
\- Mh, fit Shuu en humectant les doigts de Kaneki de sa salive.  
Quand il fut satisfait, le plus jeune les retira pour les porter entre ses fesses.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais, demanda Shuu la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller.  
\- Je me touche.  
\- Oh putain Kaneki-kun, c'est la chose la plus excitante qui n'est jamais sortie de ta bouche.  
\- Tais toi pitié. La seule chose que je veux entendre se sont tes cris.  
\- Alors ça tu peux toujours rêver.  
Kaneki émit un claquement de langue agacé. Il laissa son propre plaisir en retrait pour avoir ses deux mains de libres. Ce fut à la limite d'une acrobatie mais il parvînt à atteindre la verge turgescente de Shuu d'une main tandis que les doigts de l'autre se frayèrent un passage dans sa chair brûlante déjà occupée par son propre membre. De cette façon, il pilonnait sans pitié sa prostate en plus de le masturber langoureusement.  
Alors, toute sa retenue disparue. Chaque coup de rein était ponctué d'un "Aah!" indiscret. Kaneki était satisfait de l'entendre prendre plaisir mais lui même ne parviendrait pas à l'orgasme ainsi. Il fut alors égoïste et lâcha le membre palpitant de son amant pour se concentrer sur sa propre jouissance. Son excitation l'avait laissé trempé. .. un autre changement de son corps à rajouter sur la liste déjà longue. C'était nouveau d'ailleurs et bien pratique. Ses cris joignèrent bien vite ceux de son compagnon et quelques instants plus tard, il se délivra en lui. Shuu le suivit quasiment tout de suite après, dans un long râle satisfait.  
Kaneki était essoufflé ; il s'allongea un moment près de Shuu pour reprendre son souffle.  
\- Satisfait? Demanda-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.  
\- Ce n'était pas désagréable, fit Shuu en se retournant vers lui.  
Il lui sourit tendrement et caressa sa joue encore rougie à cause de leurs ébats.  
\- Une fois de temps en temps ça peut être fun en effet, rajouta Kaneki.  
\- Tu préfères être en dessous hein.  
Le ton moqueur de Shuu énerva de suite Kaneki.  
\- C'est pas que je préfère c'est que mes...  
Le plus jeune hésita un moment avant de continuer.  
\- Mes orgasmes sont plus intenses quand c'est toi qui me prend...  
Il avait murmuré si bas que Shuu n'était pas certain d'avoir bien compris.  
\- Sweet love , tu aimes ça lent et fort n'est ce pas ? Et si pour une prochaine fois nous trouvions un bel apollon à qui tu pourrais faire plaisir tandis que moi je te prendrai sauvagement ?  
Kaneki se redressa sur un coude, un peu choqué.  
\- Pardon?  
\- Un ménage à trois~ Ça pourrait être très distrayant.  
Le blandin était à mi chemin entre le dégoût et la curiosité. Il décida de taire ces émotions contradictoires en frappant son compagnon.  
\- C'est absurde. De toute façon je ne connais personne d'assez fou pour accepter de coucher avec toi.  
\- Sauf toi. Et Hide accepterait si tu le lui demandais.  
Kaneki s'étouffa avec sa salive.  
\- T'as jamais remarqué qu'il était amoureux de toi?  
Kaneki fut visiblement déstabilisé par ces propos.  
\- Hide est mon ami. Rien de plus.  
\- Il est amoureux je te dis.  
Kaneki se leva en agitant une main devant lui, reniant ses paroles insensées.  
\- Enlève toi cette idée de la tête de suite. D'ailleurs tu peux me trouver une perruque et des vêtements hum... féminins ? J'ai envie de sortir .  
Tsukiyama qui était confortablement installé, se leva un peu à contre coeur. Il se retint de justesse de sortir quelques mauvaises plaisanteries. Kaneki n'avait jamais vraiment eu le sens de l'humour très développé mais Kaneki enceint en était complètement handicapé. Il l'avait appris à ses dépens.  
-Avec plaisir my love.  
Arrivé à sa hauteur, il l'embrassa puis parti s'habiller.


	10. Chapter 10

VGNSKLV?KS j'ai enfin réussi à finir cette chose! Et en mettant le point final j'ai réalisé que j'approchais vachement de la fin. Dans 2 chapitres j'aurai fini je pense O_o Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, désolée d'avance pour le cliffhanger de la mort. Et MERCI à tout ceux qui me suivent, je continue cette histoire grâce à vos commentaires!

\- Deux mois qu'il est sorti et sa vie est d'une platitude exemplaire.  
\- Sa routine est en effet très précise.  
Amon tapotait le bout de son stylo sur la feuille déjà souillée d'encre et d'idées.  
\- Nous devrions revoir notre stratégie, proposa-t-il.  
Son supérieur opina du chef.  
\- Nous devons le faire parler.  
\- La torture? Je doute que ce soit utile.  
\- Je pensais plutôt à une prise d'otage. .. pas besoin de faire mal, juste de faire peur.  
\- Y A-t-il quelqu'un a qui il tient vraiment?  
Amon parcouru ses rapports des yeux rapidement.  
\- Outre ses parents, il voit une jeune femme tous les vendredi. Ils boivent un thé ensemble et se quittent avec une accolade chaleureuse. Le dernier rapport m'indique qu'il semblerait qu'elle soit enceinte. Sa maîtresse peut être ?  
\- De prendre en otage une femme dans un tel état est risqué. Nous ne voudrions pas faire de mal à une innocente.  
\- Et si nous la rencontrons juste? La pression finira peut être à venir à bout de notre homme.  
\- Nous n'avons rien à y perdre en effet.

Kaneki transpirait beaucoup mais refusait malgré tout d'enlever son t-shirt.  
\- Laisse-moi tranquille, aboya le jeune homme.  
Shuu le laissa rouler un peu du bassin avant de l'arrêter à nouveau. Ça le perturbait trop.  
\- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à le garder bon sang. J'ai envie de te voir sans!  
Il souleva le vêtement de son compagnon. Ce dernier, qui le chevauchait, en eu marre. Il repoussa la main de Shuu et se leva.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu ne piges pas dans "laisse moi tranquille"?  
Énervé lui aussi, Shuu le regoignit d'un bond souple.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu caches ?  
Kaneki ne put retenir son soupir exaspéré. Il était bien trop embarrassé pour en parler mais il savait que Shuu ne laisserait pas tomber avant d'avoir une réponse.  
\- Tu me soules putain! C'est juste que mon corps change et j'ai pas envie que tu le vois, c'est pas compliqué !  
\- Ton t-shirt ne cache pas grand chose tu sais...  
\- Je ne parles pas de mon ventre imbécile. Enfin pas que.  
Shuu était curieux à en mourir.  
\- Qu'est ce qui a changé ?  
Kaneki croisa des bras gênés sur sa poitrine.  
\- Mes... euh... pectoraux?  
\- Maintenant que tu le dis...  
Shuu tendit le bras pour les toucher mais Kaneki le repoussa une fois de plus.  
\- Ils me font mal, si tu peux éviter ce serait apprécié.  
\- T'en as parlé à Aotsuki ?  
Le concerné fit une grimace montrant très bien qu'il ne l'avait pas fait et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire.  
\- C'est trop embarassant...  
\- Tu crois que tu vas produire du lait ?  
Kaneki pâlit, visiblement pas emballé par l'idée.  
\- Non. Non et non.  
\- Bah même si ça ne te plaît pas ça reste une possibilité. C'est peut être pour ça que ça te fait mal. Je peux appeler sensei si tu veux.  
Kaneki ouvrit la bouche pour refuser mais la referma aussitôt. Que devait il faire si ça arrivait vraiment ?  
\- Je vais voir Hide cet après midi, je passerai au cabinet d'abord.  
\- Voilà qui est raisonnable.  
Ce n'était pas seulement ce sujet là qui l'inquiétait en fait. Il y en avait plusieurs dont il ne ferait jamais allusion devant son compagnon.  
\- Maintenant que l'ambiance est gâchée, habille toi j'ai un truc à te montrer.  
\- Eh?  
Kaneki accepta mais resta un peu suspicieux. Qu'allait lui sortir son amant encore? La dernière fois c'était une liste de trois kilomètres emplie de prénoms féminins et celle d'avant une peluche licorne qui faisait sa taille...Tout était dans la démesure avec lui.  
Il l'entraina finalement dans l'aile voisine , endroit qu'il ne fréquentait pas. C'était les appartements les plus près de la bibliothèque.  
C'est un Shuu surexcité qui le guida.  
\- J'ai fini la nuit dernière, annonça-t-il en poussant la porte.  
\- Fini qu...  
Cache-Œil ne put terminer sa phrase, ses mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge par l'émotion.  
Devant lui s'étendait une grande chambre d'enfant aux murs vert d'eau et blancs, une immense fenêtre habillée de voile de soie blanche permettait à la lueur du jour d'illuminer l'endroit. Un joli berceau blanc était posé dans le coin et au dessus des dizaines de papillons de toutes les couleurs se balançaient paisiblement. La peluche licorne était là aussi, à côté d'une chaise berçante à l'allure confortable. Il avait aussi une grande bibliothèque déjà parsemée d'oeuvres pour les petits.  
Kaneki était ému aux larmes.  
\- C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ?  
\- Avec mon père oui.  
Le jeune homme réalisa qu'il tenait la main de son amant et la serrait fort.  
\- Merci.  
\- C'est rien.  
Shuu le serra dans ses bras tendrement.  
\- J'ai aussi aménagé une chambre à coucher pour nous à côté... Je me suis dit que tu n'aimerais pas être aussi loin de notre princesse.  
\- Tu as pensé à tout...  
\- J'espère. Si tu souhaites quoi que ce soit fait m'en part.  
-Mh, accepta Kaneki en faisant le tour de la pièce.  
Il était comblé, vraiment.  
\- J'ai du travail cet après midi, je ne pourrai pas t'accompagner chez Aotsuki ni au café. J'ai demandé à notre chauffeur de t'y mener, ça te va?  
\- Ça devrait aller. Mon déguisement est plutôt convainquant.  
Et à sa grande surprise Tsukiyama ne l'aimait pas plus que ça. Il avait des tas de fantasmes inavouables mais le travestissement n'en faisait apparemment pas partie. Parlant de ça, s'il ne commençait pas sa métamorphose bientôt, il allait être en retard.  
\- Je dois aller me préparer. On dîne ensemble ce soir ou tu penses que tu y passeras la soirée ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je t'envoie un texto plus tard d'accord ?  
\- Ok.  
Et tout naturellement ils s'embrassèrent avant de se séparer pour vaquer à leurs occupations respectives.

***  
\- Qu'est ce qui t'amène aujourd'hui Kenko-chan?  
\- Arrêtez avec ce surnom ridicule je vous en suplie.  
\- Il te sied pourtant si bien, se moqua Aotsuki en jouant avec une mèche bouclée de la perruque brune de son patient.  
\- Je suis venu car j'ai des tas de questions vraiment embarrassantes à vous poser alors si vous pouviez y répondre avant que je ne vous éclate je vous en serais reconnaissant.  
\- Tout de suite la violence hein...  
\- Ça marche bien.  
Aotsuki fixa son protégé en attente de ses questions. C'est qu'il était adorable dans sa petite robe pastelle ornée de dentelle et de rubans. La grossesse lui donnait un teint de pêche loin de celui grisâtre qu'il avait au début. Il eut envie de lui tirer les joues mais se ravisa rapidement en se rappelant que la petite créature devant lui pouvait aisément arracher des doigts avec ses dents.  
\- Vous pensez que je vais produire du lait? Éructa brusquement Kaneki en rougissant.  
\- Mh. C'est possible. Les hommes possède le système pour en faire mais n'ont pas les hormones pour le rendre fonctionel. Toi tu les as.  
Le désespoir apparut dans le regard du jeune homme.  
\- Tu as mal ?  
Kaneki hocha la tête piteusement.  
\- Bon pour le moment endure le. Si tu as une montée de lait prévient moi, nous aviserons.  
\- Une-une-une quoi?!  
\- Il se peut que tu aies des... fuites... avant la naissance de l'enfant. C'est normal.  
Aotsuki crut que Kaneki allait tourner de l'oeil.  
\- Il y avait autre chose? Fit il pour changer de sujet.  
\- Comment je vais savoir qu'il est temps?  
\- Déjà elle va bouger moins que d'habitude avec le temps car elle aura de moins en moins d'espace. Ensuite elle va se retourner. Certaines personnes le sentent, d'autres moins mais ce sera visible de l'extérieur car tu la porteras vraiment plus bas. Nous allons essayer d'atteindre 36 semaines avant la césarienne. Le plus tard sera le mieux pour elle mais je ne pense pas que tu tiendras jusque là. Comment vont tes pieds?  
Kaneki mit du temps à comprendre la question tellement elle lui semblait insolite.  
\- Enflés. Surtout quand je reste debout longtemps.  
\- Évite d'attendre qu'ils enflent avant de t'assoir. Et surveille les de près. Vu l'emplacement de la demoiselle j'ai peur que ça en devienne dangereux. Demande à Tsukiyama-sama de te les masser régulièrement et soit attentif à leur couleur.  
Kaneki soupira profondément.  
\- C'est normal d'être stressé mais je te promet que tout ira bien.  
Sur ces belles paroles, Aotsuki se leva; invitant implicitement son patient à prendre congé.  
\- Merci encore.  
\- Vient me voir dans deux semaines.  
\- Ok.

Le chauffeur était une goule d'un certain âge aussi taciturne que ridé. Il répondait par des monosyllabes ou des hochements de tête. Ça plaisait plutôt à Cache-Œil. Il n'avait pas très envie de lui faire la conversation et il supposa que c'était réciproque. Il lui avait donc demandé de le mener au café où il rencontrait Hide chaque semaine. Pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, il insista qu'il le dépose à un pâté de maison du lieu de rendez vous.  
\- Je vous attend ici, conclut le viellard.  
C'était la plus longue phrase qu'il n'ait jamais dite à Kaneki. Et il savait que ça ne servait à rien d'argumenter là dessus.  
\- Merci. À toute à l'heure.  
Il descendit avec plus ou moins de mal du véhicule (au départ il l'avait aidé mais n'avait pas réitéré l'expérience après la crise de Kaneki qui ne voulait pas du tout du coup de main ) et marcha jusqu'au café. Il salua Hide à travers la baie vitrée qui les séparait et s'apprêtait à entrer quand quelqu'un lui barra la route.  
\- Excusez-moi Monsieur, fit Kaneki en levant les yeux (enfin l'oeil ) vers l'inconnu qui lui bloquait la porte.  
La vue de son imperméable gris et de sa mallette fit oublier au jeune homme comment respirer. Un inspecteur. Ici. Pourquoi ?  
Il dut mettre toute sa volonté à l'épreuve pour garder son calme. Il était bien déguisé, jamais il n'avait vu cet inspecteur avant donc les chances étaient faibles qu'il le démasque. Et comme cet abruti ne se poussait toujours pas, il insista.  
\- Monsieur j'aimerais passer je vous prie.  
Il essaya de rendre sa voix plus aiguë sans trop forcer. Le résultat était naturel et en avait trompé plus d'un.  
\- À vrai dire, j'aimerais discuter un moment avec vous... vous permettez?  
\- J'ai rendez-vous et je suis en retard, veuillez m'excuser.  
Alors le grand blond décoloré lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher d'entrer en force.  
\- Nous bloquons l'entrée, allons juste à côté.  
L'inspecteur ne lui donnait pas le choix. Kaneki ne sut pas s'il allait résister encore longtemps à la panique qui bouillait au creux de son ventre. Ils ne firent que quelques pas, Hide était assis à sa table mais fixait la scène avec des yeux horrifiés. Puis il se leva et voulu le rejoindre quand il apercut deux autres hommes sortir d'une voiture balisée garée juste devant le café.  
Kaneki avait suivit son regard et réalisa l'horreur de la situation. Il connaissait un des deux nouveaux arrivants. Il s'était même battu contre lui.  
Il était fichu. Dans sa tête des dizaines de scénarios se mirent en place.  
Amon le reconnaîtrait, il en était sûr. Mais de fuir appuierait ses hypothèses et de toute façon il n'irait pas loin dans son état. Il devait à tout prix garder sa façade de jeune femme.  
\- Keiko!  
Le cri de Hide le fit se retourner. Ce dernier arriva à sa hauteur en trottinant. Il foudroya du regard les 3 hommes qui entouraient Kaneki.  
\- Qu'est ce que ça signifie?  
Il entoura la taille de Kaneki d'un bras et le serra contre lui.  
Alors Amon entra en scène. Le coeur de Kaneki battait de façon irrégulière dans sa poitrine car il appréhendait la suite.  
\- Nous enquêtons toujours sur l'incident du magasin et nous avions quelques questions à poser à cette chère demoiselle.  
Le regard perçant de l'inspecteur donna à Kaneki l'impression d'être nu devant lui.  
\- Keiko n'a rien à voir là dedans alors je vous demanderait de la laisser tranquille.  
\- Keiko-san. Quel joli prénom.  
Il allait découvrir. S'il ouvrait la bouche s'en était fini de lui.  
Il fit alors mine d'être timide et hocha la tête avant de baisser l'oeil.  
\- Vous avez eu un accident? continua-t-il en pointant justement le bandeau qui cachait le second.  
\- Vous la mettez mal à l'aise alors s'il vous plaît, partez.  
\- C'est ton enfant qu'elle porte Hideyoshi ?  
Le blond rougit violemment alors que le regard de l'inspecteur ne lâchait pas Ken.  
\- Ça ne vous regarde pas. Vient Keiko, nous partons.  
\- J'ai cette impression de vous avoir déjà vu...  
D'un côté Kaneki était entraîné par son ami et de l'autre Amon essaya de le retenir.  
Et par un comble de malchance, l'inspecteur rata son épaule et ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans la perruque de Kaneki. Celui ci le sentit tout de suite et tenta de s'en défaire mais Hide continuait à l'entraîner derrière lui d'un pas décidé. Le temps s'arrêta quand Kaneki sentit son identité tomber en même temps que la perruque.  
Il retint Hide plus fermement du coup il se retourna vers lui.  
\- Appelle Shuu. Vite.  
Il avait soufflé ses paroles de façon à ce que lui seul entende. Puis il lâcha sa main et fit face à Amon.  
\- Cache-Œil, je suis surpris de tomber sur toi ici et comme ça.  
Kaneki tira un sourire forcé.  
\- Je ne pourrais dire que vous m'ayez manqué, inspecteur.  
Autour d'eux la stupeur. Personne ormis eux n'avait saisi la situation.  
Kaneki retira son bandeau, le stress avait certainement affecté la couleur de son oeil. Puis il essaya de sortir son Kagune.  
Amon se mit en garde et les deux autres hommes réagirent à cause de son comportement. Kaneki ne pourrait pas se défendre car il n'avait même pas la force de déployer son Kagune. C'était risqué mais le seul moyen qui lui restait c'était la pitié. Au diable sa fierté.  
\- Y'a moyen de régler ça à l'amiable, ou...?  
Amon y réfléchit mais pas suffisamment au goût de Kaneki .  
\- Non, vraiment. Je suis prêt à coopérer si aucun mal ne m'est fait.  
L'inspecteur blond explosa de rire.  
\- C'est nouveau ça, dit-il en se tenant les côtes.  
Kaneki sentit Hide s'éclipser doucement et ça le soulagea d'un poids. Au moins Shuu allait être mis au courant.  
Amon réduisit son subordonné au silence d'un coup d'oeil.  
\- Je fais appel au peu d'humanité qu'il vous reste. Ce n'est pas ma vie que j'ai peur de perdre.  
Le questionnement se lut sur les traits de l'inspecteur en chef. Mais ça ne dura qu'un centième de seconde. Kaneki comprit qu'il mettait son jugement de côté grâce à ses traits qui s'étaient durcis. L'homme devant lui était un pantin obéissant. Le sang de Kaneki se glaça dans ses veines.  
\- Tu as tué des hommes, Cache-Œil. Tu n'as plus le droit de demander quoi que ce soit.  
Et il tendit le bras pour l'attraper.


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou les gens,

J'ai du mal a terminer cette histoire alors je vous en file un bout maintenant et je mijote le reste à feu doux... Désolée pour ma lenteur et pour le cliffhanger :'D

***

\- Tu as tué des hommes, Cache-Œil. Tu n'as plus le droit de demander quoi que ce soit.

Quelque chose craqua dans l'esprit de Kaneki.

Il avait subit des tas de choses dans sa vie. De la torture entre autre. Il avait perdu beaucoup aussi; de son humanité à sa masculinité en passant par sa santé mentale. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ça. À cet instinct puissant qui grondait au fond de lui. Quand Amon posa sa main sur lui, 'ça' explosa. Ce n'était pas comme cette fois avec Hide où il avait perdu toute conscience de son entourage. Non. Tous ses sens étaient exacerbés. Il tenta alors l'impossible.

Et réussit à faire apparaître un seul tentacule de son Kagune. Il pouvait se battre au moins un peu. Et s'il devait mourir, et bien il amènerait quelques connards avec lui dans la tombe. Il commença par le bras d'Amon. Sa proximité ne lui plaisait pas.

Le membre vola gracieusement dans le ciel bleu d'hiver. Il visa ensuite la tête du blond qui se foutait de lui une minute plus tôt. Il la loupa de pas grand chose et le coup qui s'était voulu net eut un résultat beaucoup plus salissant que prévu. Il vit au ralenti un bout de cervelle s'écraser contre le pare choc de la voiture noire. Des cris retentirent et les passants affolés couraient en tout sens.  
Alors, une violente crampe lui fit perdre l'équilibre et son kagune. Ce moment de vulnérabilité fut de trop.  
Le troisième inspecteur en profita pour le neutraliser en se jetant sur lui. Il lui rabattit les bras dans le dos brusquement et le menotta.  
Kaneki lâcha un cri bestial en se débattant.  
Puis, épuisé et l'abdomen en feu, il n'eut d'autres choix que de capituler. Amon réapparu dans son champs de vision, un garot bien serré autour de son moignon. La colère dansait comme des flammes dans ses yeux.  
\- C'est tout? Cracha-t-il.  
\- Trois contre un pauvre type qui porte un enfant, c'est pas un peu injuste?  
Il avait voulu les déstabiliser et ça avait marché apparemment.  
\- Tu n'as plus toute ta tête. Ton déguisement était bien trouvé mais tu ne dupera plus personne avec. Met le dans la voiture Yuuta-kun. Nous y allons.  
\- Cette partie là n'était pas un déguisement hélas, grogna Kaneki en écrasant les orteils de son agresseur.  
Pâle et visiblement à bout de patience, Amon gifla Kaneki de toutes ses forces. Il n'attendit pas qu'il se remette pour agripper le haut de sa robe et la déchira sans douceur.  
Sa brutalité blessa les épaules de Kaneki.  
\- Tu me crois maintenant ?  
Le pauvre retenait ses larmes. Il avait mal, il avait honte et surtout, il avait peur pour sa fille.  
Amon était choqué. Ses yeux exorbités fixaient la peau tendue de son ventre.  
\- Comment ?  
Le dégoût dans sa voix blessa Kaneki au plus profond de son coeur. Il savait que c'était anormal mais la bonté et l'acceptation de son entourage avaient rendu les choses plus faciles pour lui. Au fil des jours, il s'était fait à l'idée. Qu'on lui remette ça sous le nez le bouleversa.  
\- Ne fais pas de mal à ma fille je t'en supplie...  
Ces mots vinrent avec des larmes. De toute façon que pouvait-il faire de plus? Sa vie reposait entre les mains de l'inspecteur qui le dévisagait toujours.  
\- Yuuta, s'il te plaît.  
Il ignora Cache-Œil et alla s'installer dans le véhicule.  
\- Je vous en supplie, insista Kaneki , la voix tremblante. Si vous m'amenez là bas elle va mourir! Elle est innocente !  
\- Un monstre ne peux pas engendrer autre chose qu'un autre monstre.  
Le ton enfielé utilisé par l'inspecteur brun au physique insignifiant brisa le peu d'espoir qui restait au jeune homme. À ses larmes se joignirent de grands sanglots désespérés.  
Et alors qu'on le forçait à s'assoir, Hide arriva en courant.  
La gorge de Kaneki se serra à lui couper le souffle.  
\- Où l'amenez-vous, hurla le blond en cognant contre les carreaux.  
Les deux hommes restèrent de marbre. Yuuta démarra la voiture et ils partirent, abandonnant Hide derrière.  
Ce dernier les poursuivit en aboyant pendant un court instant.  
Kaneki tremblait. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire , sa propre impuissance lui donnait envie de se cogner la tête contre la portière et d'en finir ainsi.  
\- Qu'allez vous faire de moi?  
Amon prit une grande inspiration. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et ça se voyait.  
\- Nous allons te remettre aux mains de mon supérieur. Comme tu es à peu près inoffensif, il va probablement t'envoyer au labo.  
Pourquoi avait-il demandé? La panique grimpa en lui comme un feu de paille.  
\- Non. Non. Tuez moi. Je ne veux pas servir de cobaye alors tuez moi maintenant!  
Amon l'ignora. Ils restèrent un long moment dans un silence entrecoupé des sanglots de Kaneki.  
\- Quel genre de créature es-tu, Cache-Œil ?  
\- Je suis humain.  
Il essuya ses larmes sur son épaule puis inspira avant de répéter d'une voix plus sûre :  
\- Je suis humain. Ou plutôt je l'ai été.  
Il avait attiré la curiosité de l'inspecteur.  
\- Je suis né humain. J'ai grandis en humain. Et un jour, on m'a greffé des organes de goule après un accident. J'étais innocent. Je n'avais jamais fait de mal. J'ai du renoncer à mon humanité pour survivre. Vous comprenez? Je n'avais jamais fais de mal.  
\- Et ensuite tu es devenu un tueur de masse. Comme si j'allais croire tes conneries.  
Kaneki ne put se retenir de rire, mettant les deux autres mal à l'aise. C'est essoufflé qu'il raconta:  
\- Survivez à ce qu'on vous arrache les ongles. Qu'ils repoussent. Qu'on vous les arrache encore. Qu'ils repoussent. Qu'on vous coupe les doigts, les oreilles, le nez encore et encore. Pendant des jours. Je n'avais jamais tué personne. Mais lui je l'ai abattu. Et je l'ai mangé. Ensuite je me suis battu, toujours pour survivre. Je n'ai jamais tué pour le plaisir. Et jamais ça n'arrivera.  
\- Mais tu tues pour te nourrir.  
\- Non. Des gens meurent tous les jours vous savez. Pas besoin de tuer. Et je ne suis pas le seul à avoir adopter cette façon de faire. Je connais des goules plus humaines que certains hommes. Mais vous ignorez ces goules respectables et vous acharnez de les assimiler toutes comme les quelques rebelles qui massacrent des innocents. Vous me répugnez. Arrêtez de vous voiler les yeux et regardez la réalité en face pour une fois.  
Le silence s'abattit comme une douche glacée sur les inspecteurs. Et il dura tout le trajet.  
Kaneki était épuisé, Amon aussi.

On ne lui avait rien dit. Pas un mot. La porte s'était refermée sans qu'il n'ait la moindre idée de la suite. On l'avait menotté au fond de la pièce. Il pouvait se lever et marcher de quelques pas et s'assoir. Il pouvait aussi s'étendre sans trop de mal. Il y avait une caméra devant lui. Sa petite lupiote rouge clignotante était agaçante. D'être attaché ainsi lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Alors il se levait et faisait les trois pas possibles encore et encore. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal car il devait faire ça depuis des heures. Il s'assit. Se releva.  
Depuis combien de temps il était là? Selon son estomac, plus de six heures. La petite ne tarderait pas à lui éclater les viscères pour lui rappeler qu'il était l'heure de manger. Mais bien évidemment qu'on ne lui apporta rien du tout.  
Son estomac gronda.  
Les heures passèrent. Il avait enlevé ses chaussures depuis longtemps et c'est pieds nus qu'il arpentait l'endroit. Sa fille gigotait en lui telle une truite hors de l'eau. Il essaya de s'étendre pour dormir mais le sol dur et les coups de sa progéniture lui rendirent l'expérience absolument horrible. Il s'était assis, le dos contre le mur et chanta dans l'espoir de calmer la petite. Il ne pouvait la rassurer d'une caresse donc aux grands maux les grands moyens.  
\- Ma petite est comme l'eau, elle est comme l'eau vive~ Elle court comme un ruisseau, que les enfants poursuivent~ Courrez, courrez~ Vite comme vous le pouvez ~ Jamais, jamais vous ne la rattraperez~  
Le sommeil vînt enfin à lui.

\- Combien de jours vous pensez qu'il tiendra?  
L'homme qui venait de parler avait tout du scientifique cliché: sa chemise blanche, ses cheveux grisonnant en bataille, des lunettes aux verres épais, des taches d'encre sur les doigts... Il posait la question à sa collègue, une dame d'âge moyen aux cheveux attachés serrés et aux traits charmants.  
\- Une jeune goule comme lui peut tenir plus d'un mois sans absolument rien ingérer. Mais vu son état, je dirais une semaine tout au plus. Vous avez vu comme moi comment sa santé se dégrade rapidement.  
\- J'aimerais pouvoir l'examiner de plus près.  
\- Plus tard.  
Leur concentration revint aux moniteurs devant eux.

***  
Son estomac était trop vide. Il devait manger quelque chose. Il avait crié pour attirer l'attention puis agit de façon bizarre toujours pour se faire remarquer mais rien. Alors survint quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vécut depuis des mois. Il vomit. Comme au tout début de sa grossesse, il fut pris de nausées atroces. La petite s'agitait nerveusement en son sein pendant qu'il rendait de la bile. Ça dura ce qui lui parut comme une éternité. Il s'éloigna de la flaque et s'adossa à nouveau au mur pour dormir. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir rassurer son enfant d'une caresse... Il tira sur ses menottes mais ça ne fit qu'endommager un peu plus la peau déjà écorchée de ses poignets.  
\- Pardonne moi... Tu n'es même pas née que je t'apporte déjà des problèmes. Je suis probablement le pire père de l'histoire.  
Elle lui répondit d'un léger coup. Elle perdait de sa vigueur lentement. Pour conserver son énergie peut être.  
\- Dire que je n'ai toujours pas choisi ton prénom hahaha. Ça passe vite 6 semaines. Vaudrait mieux choisir maintenant, n'est ce pas ?  
Un autre coup, plus puissant cette fois.  
\- Là je reconnais ma petite boxeuse, rigola Kaneki. Ton papa avait proposé Ophelia il y a longtemps. Tsukiyama Ophelia-sama. On dirait un nom de princesse. Ophelia-hime. Ophelia. Ophelia.  
Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.  
\- Ophelia, ma petite fille. J'espère juste pouvoir te rencontrer. Te voir grandir. Te voir sourire. J'espère que tu n'hériteras pas de l'horrible couleur de cheveux de ton papa. Ni de son caractère d'illuminé.  
J'espère pouvoir te mettre au monde.  
Ses pleurs s'intensifièrent, l'empêchant de continuer.

Il s'éveilla. Quelqu'un le touchait. Des voix lui parvinrent mais il avait l'esprit encore embué de sommeil.  
\- Son pouls est lent. Il ne se régénére pas du tout. Regarde ses poignets Cecile...  
\- Il a un vilain bleu dans le dos. Ça date de son arrestation tu crois? Il ne s'est pas régénéré depuis 4 jours? Est-ce vraiment une goule?  
Kaneki essaya vraiment d'émerger mais il se sentait terriblement faible.  
Il gémit quand des mains palpèrent son abdomen.  
\- Touchez pas, grogna - t-il.  
\- C'est peut être la raison, fit la femme en l'ignorant complètement.  
\- J'aimerais vraiment savoir comment c'est possible, continua l'autre.  
Le touché devint alors plus virulent et l'instinct de Kaneki réagit au quart de tour. Il envoya son pied dans le ventre de la femme et donna un coup de tête au crétin qui avait osé mettre ses mains sur lui.  
\- Libérez moi. Je dois partir.  
\- Et il demande ça après avoir frappé, s'insurgea la brune le souffle court. Ingrat.  
Et sans qu'il ne comprenne, ils étaient déjà partis.  
Cache-Œil soupira longuement. Il essaya de se lever car il avait vraiment mal au dos. Il y parvînt mais pas sans se faire violence. Il se massa le bas du dos vigoureusement avant de faire ses petits pas. Quatre jours. Quatre jours qu'il n'avait rien avalé. Il s'immobilisa et essaya de sentir Ophelia. Elle était calme. Il fredonna un air quelconque.  
D'habitude elle y répondait d'un mouvement ou d'un coup. Aujourd'hui rien. La terreur envahie Kaneki.  
Elle dormait. Elle devait dormir.  
Il fit exprès de la secouer un peu... toujours rien.  
Le coeur de Kaneki battait à tout rompre. Sans aucune hésitation, il arracha sa main droite de sa prison d'acier. Il y laissa de la peau et se déboîta le pouce mais c'était le dernier de ces tracas.  
Il put enfin toucher sa petite à travers lui. Elle avait la tête vers le haut mais était vachement plus basse que d'habitude. Et trop calme.  
\- Vous! Derrière votre écran ! J'ai besoin d'un docteur!  
Il s'agitait devant la caméra dans l'espoir que sa demande soit entendue. Et là, sa douleur au dos devint insupportable. Il se recroquevilla pour encaisser le choc mais renonça vite et dû s'agenouiller. Après quelques instants, elle s'estompa. Ça l'avait laissé tremblant et nauséeux. Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre que ça recommenca.  
Ce n'est qu'à la dixième vague qu'il réalisa ce que cette douleur était réellement. Les paroles d'Aotsuki retentirent dans sa tête.  
"Si tu sens des contractions, il faudra m'appeler au plus vite d'accord ? "  
Il n'avait aucun moyen de chronométrer le temps entre chaque et il pouvait bien se passer une heure comme dix minutes tellement il était confus. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire.  
Il en était à vingt. Elles devenaient plus longues et plus douloureuses. Il devait rester calme. Il était trop tôt.  
Kaneki se concentra et respira profondément à plusieurs reprises. Il se sentit aussitôt plus serein. Même qu'il s'endormit.

\- Nous allons le transférer. Je veux pouvoir étudier le phénomène en détail.  
\- Il va certainement mourir.  
\- Si il est déjà installé, l'autopsie sera vite faite. Je veux le disséquer.  
\- Faisons ça alors.  
Les deux scientifiques hochèrent la tête en gage d'acceptation de leur plan commun. Ils rassemblèrent le matériel nécessaire et se dirigèrent nonchalamment vers les tréfonds de l'endroit.  
Cache-Œil n'était pas la seule goule à être enfermée là. Il y en avait des dizaines. Les plus dangereuses étaient dans un endroit appelé la crypte car aucune n'en sortait vivante. Même nos deux scientifiques n'avaient pas le droit d'y accéder. Il fallait une autorisation spéciale que seuls les hauts gradés pouvaient avoir ainsi que le légiste en chef. Pour l'instant, nul n'avait imposé quelque restriction à propos du célèbre Cache-Œil et ils avaient bien l'intention d'en profiter.  
Il arrivèrent vite à destination, une porte blanche d'une simplicité absolue mais tout de même très robuste.  
Cecile avait les clefs en main quand un jeune inspecteur apparut à leurs côtés. Il était dégoulinant de sueur et à bout de souffle.  
\- Des goules nous ont tendu une embuscade dans le 6e. Nous avons besoin de renfort. Ordre du commissaire.  
C'est en soupirant qu'ils suivirent la jeune recrue.

Pendant un moment, Kaneki avait cru que ces contractions étaient finies, que c'était une fausse alerte. Sa sieste l'avait revigoré un brin et il voulut se redresser dans une position plus confortable .  
Il se retrouva soudain mouillé. Il ne comprit pas. Venait-il de se faire dessus? Non pourtant, ce n'était pas son impression. Il faisait trop sombre pour analyser la situation correctement. .. D'où venait tout ce liquide?  
Et quand la réponse vînt à lui, il faillit s'évanouir. Il venait de perdre les eaux. Ce qui signifiait que la petite était vraiment en route et qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de naître naturellement.  
\- Shuu sort moi de là je t'en supplie.

\- Où est-il? feula Tsukiyama en raffermissant sa prise sur le cou de l'inspecteur.  
Mais Amon resta de marbre.  
Tsukiyama avait retourné des montagnes pour trouver l'homme et il ferait n'importe quoi pour le faire parler.  
\- Si tu parles je te laisserai peut être vivre alors je t'écoute.  
Ils étaient dans une chambre d'hôpital et le temps lui était compté avant qu'on ne les interrompe.  
Il relâcha le cou de sa proie mais resta prêt à le tuer dans la seconde. Ses yeux trahissaient complètement sa nature; il n'avait pas prit la peine de mettre son masque.  
Amon lui était blême et Tsukiyama pouvait sentir l'infection qui se propageait en lui depuis le moignon de son bras. Il était visiblement affaibli.  
\- De qui parlez vous, émit soudain l'inspecteur en frottant sa gorge douloureuse.  
\- Cache-Œil, crétin. Où l'avez vous amené?  
\- Mais qui êtes vous, le père peut être ?  
Tsukiyama fut déstabilisé un court instant.  
\- Vous pensiez qu'il avait fait un enfant tout seul? Se moqua la goule d'un ton condescendant. Il n'est pas la vierge Marie, idiota.  
\- Non mais je peine à imaginer qu'un gentlemen tel que vous forniquiez avec ce petit monstre.  
\- Forniquer avec lui est certainement la chose la plus plaisante sur cette planète. Oh et Cache-Œil est un ange. Tout le contraire de vous.  
\- Je vous signale que c'est à moi qu'il manque un membre et qu'un de mes collègues a été tué par votre ange.  
\- On vous a toujours dis d'éviter d'approcher les ourses accompagnées de leurs oursons... et bien c'est pareil. Il voulait protéger notre enfant. Il est incapable de se régénérer c'est donc normal qu'il soit sur la défensive.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'obstine à vous parler.  
Le regard mauvais d'Amon donna envie à Shuu de le tuer sur le champs.  
\- Où est-il ?  
\- Je l'ai mené au QG du 6e. Je n'avais pas la force d'en faire plus. Il doit être dans la crypte au moment où on se parle. Laissez tomber l'affaire.  
\- Comme si j'allais abandonner mon amant et ma fille. Donnez moi l'adresse.  
\- Non.  
\- L'adresse et vous gardez le seul bras qu'il vous reste.  
L'inspecteur soupira.  
\- Bien.

\- Six cents... quatre vingts... cinq.  
Les dernières syllabes étaient sorties de sa gorge enrouée en parties indistinctes. Mais il continuait de compter car c'était la seule chose qui le maintenait dans la réalité. Il n'était que souffrance et épuisement. Il s'endormait entre deux contractions. Puis se faisait réveiller par la douleur. Et à chacune d'entre elles, il s'efforçait de pousser comme son corps lui criait de faire. Il répétait cette routine infernale depuis des heures. Il s'évanouit à quelques reprises mais il ne sut jamais combien de temps il était resté dans les limbes. Son corps atteignait ses limites.  
\- Six cents soixa...nte dix huit.  
Il voulait tellement réussir à la mettre au monde. Mais au fond de lui , le désespoir commençait à le gagner. Il savait que c'était impossible.  
Une autre contraction. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle douleur.  
Son cri se répercuta entre les murs froids de sa geôle. Personne ne l'entendait.

L'embuscade du 6e avait été minutieusement préparée. Elle avait pour but de réduire les effectifs au QG afin de faciliter le sauvetage de Cache-Œil.  
Tsukiyama avait trouvé des alliés puissants; en plus des membres de l'antique, son père s'était porté volontaire, ainsi que Aotsuki et Hide avait longuement insisté pour les accompagner. C'est donc masqués et dotés d'une volonté d'acier qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le nid de l'ennemi. Leur formation serrée et leurs aptitudes au combat leur permirent de vite briser les rangs du CCG. Tsukiyama s'empara du premier officier venu. Il lui cassa le bras sans préambule et parla ensuite.  
\- Mène nous à Cache-Œil.  
Le soldat était jeune mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rencontrait une goule en colère. Peu impressionné, il tâchait de cacher au mieux sa douleur et sa peur.  
\- Plutôt crever.  
\- C'est ce qui va arriver si tu ne parles pas.  
L'aura maléfique de Tsukiyama fit trembler l'humain devant lui. Il tordit encore plus le membre déjà blessé du jeune homme.  
\- Au - 2, couina-t-il finalement.  
Tsukiyama lui brisa la nuque sans état d'âme et poursuivit son chemin, Hide et les autres sur les talons. Il tuèrent beaucoup d'hommes sur leur passage.  
Hideyoshi tremblait comme une brebis effrayée, il ne lâchait pas Shuu d'une semelle.  
C'est arrivé au niveau qu'on leur avait indiqué que l'attitude de Tsukiyama changea. Il se tendit soudain et allongea le pas.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il? questionna Hide, mal à l'aise.  
\- Kaneki saigne. Je le sens.  
Le pas rapide se transforma en course. Shuu se dirigea sans douter vers une porte aux multiples verrous et la défonça brutalement.  
L'odeur du sang et de la terreur atteignit Hide. Il faillit vomir. Shuu s'était engouffré sans hésiter dans la pièce obscure. Aotsuki poussa Hide de son chemin et suivit le Gourmet. Apeuré de ce qu'il allait trouver, Hide était figé sur place.  
Il du prendre son courage à deux mains pour franchir le seuil.  
La scène lui mit le coeur au bord des lèvres.  
Kaneki était à moitié enchaîné au mur, étendu dans son sang. Dans beaucoup de sang.  
À part quelques contusions, son ami n'avait pas l'air blessé alors d'où venait-il?  
La réponse logique lui noua les tripes. Une seconde plus tard Aotsuki confirma ses craintes.  
\- Kaneki depuis quand c'est commencé ? Répond moi s'il te plaît ! Fit le médecin en tapotant doucement les joues de la goule a priori évanouie.  
Un soubresaut agita faiblement son corps. Il gémit.  
\- Depuis... quatrième... jour. Sauvez Ophelia, Sensei.  
Sa voix était un faible murmure qui se transforma soudain en cri. Tout le corps de Kaneki se tendit.  
Aotsuki s'empressa de palper son abdomen et il pâlit drastiquement.  
\- Fait chier, cracha-t-il en continuant son examen.  
Hide ne savait pas quoi faire. Shuu lui s'était emparé de la menotte qui emprisonnait la main droite de son amant et la brisa sans effort.  
\- Hideyoshi, donne lui de ton sang.  
La requête d'Aotsuki le prit de court.  
\- Dépêche toi!  
Le jeune homme regarda sa main blessée tout en levant le poignard qu'il tenait résolument dans son autre main maladroite depuis le début de l'assaut. Il s'agenouilla près de son ami, s'entailla le poignet et mena les gouttes écarlates aux lèvres de Kaneki.  
\- Bois, lui chuchota-t-il en pressant sa plaie contre sa bouche.  
Kaneki ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il était faible. Il finit par avaler un peu du fluide vital mais se ramollit aussitôt. Il n'avait pas la force de ne serait-ce qu'avaler.  
\- Sensei, il n'y arrive pas...  
\- Je pense qu'il a une hémorragie interne. Et la petite est coincée depuis longtemps déjà, il faut que j'opère rapidement. Partons vite.  
Hide remarqua les larmes sur les joues de Tsukiyama quand il sortirent à la lumière du couloir. Aotsuki portait Kaneki comme le plus fragile des fardeaux.  
Le chemin de retour fut ardu. Tous étaient inquiets mais devaient se concentrer pour que tout se passe bien. Les rares hommes du CCG qu'ils croisèrent étaient heureusement peu motivés à se battre (ou plutôt morts de trouille).

Ils sortirent donc sains et sauf, couverts de sang pour certains, choqués et tremblottants pour d'autres.


	12. Chapter 12

Chaque vibration était une torture. Chaque pas une agonie. Il était dans un état semi-conscient qui ne lui permettait pas de fuir la souffrance. Seulement de la subir en silence. Pour en rajouter une couche, une violente contraction lui déchira les viscères. Il se cambra involontairement.  
\- Ne pousse pas, Kaneki.  
La voix lui paraissait lointaine, irréelle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui disait ça.  
\- La petite se présente par le siège et je pense que tu es gravement blessé alors ne pousse pas, tu ne te ferais que du mal.  
C'était plus simple à dire qu'à faire. Surtout quand une autre contraction pris le relais, encore plus violente.  
Il finit par s'évanouir, la douleur avait gagné.

Plus ils avançaient et plus le teint de Kaneki virait au gris. Ce n'était pas un bon signe mais Aotsuki ne pouvait se permettre d'aller plus vite car ça signifierait de secouer son patient. Le bouger pouvait lui être fatal et ça avait sans aucun doute déjà fait des dommages. Hélas, jamais il n'aurait pu l'opérer là bas, dans l'obscurité et entouré d'ennemis. Au moins pour le moment il était inconscient. Aotsuki espérait juste qu'il le reste encore un peu.  
Ils tournèrent à un carrefour et enfin la voiture noire qu'ils avaient planqué là apparue.  
Tsukiyama père pris le volant sans hésiter alors que Hide montait à l'avant. Shuu accompagna le médecin à l'arrière. Ils installèrent Kaneki délicatement et le véhicule démarra en trombe. Les autres compagnons restés derrière couvrirait leur retraite.  
Kaneki ouvrit les yeux à deux reprises pendant leur trajet . Les deux fois, il était désorienté et paniqué. Ils firent de leur mieux pour le rassurer. Shuu était mort d'angoisse tandis qu'Aotsuki essayait de faire un diagnostic juste.  
Il prit son pouls, sa tension, le palpa de partout. Il en revenait toujours à sa première idée et ça ne le ravissait pas.  
\- Je n'aurais pas dû le bouger, maugréa-t-il contre lui même.  
\- Sensei, tout ira bien n'est ce pas ?  
La voix d'Hide était faible, comme s'il en doutait.  
Aotsuki se résigna à dire la vérité.  
\- Je l'ignore. Si c'est ce que je pense, il ne reste qu'à prier que la petite ait encore de l'oxygène. Pour Kaneki... qu'il se régénére dès que j'aurai libéré l'enfant. Il n'a pas mangé depuis des jours... Hide pourras-tu lui redonner de ton sang dès qu'il se réveille ?  
\- Oui ça va de soit. C'est à cause de tout le sang qu'il a perdu là bas ?  
Aotsuki lui servit un regard triste.  
\- Oui. Il a dut se prendre un coup ou tomber... le placenta a du se détacher sous le choc et maintenant. ..  
Et maintenant son impuissance lui brisait le coeur.  
La voiture s'arrêta enfin devant la clinique. Ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal, mais c'était beaucoup mieux que la cellule crasseuse de plus tôt. C'était propre et il y avait ses outils.  
\- Ne le bougez pas. Je vais chercher un brancard.  
Aotsuki disparu, sous le regard béat de Tsukiyama. Ce dernier avait l'air complètement perdu.  
Hide serra les lèvres et tapota l'épaule de l'amant de son meilleur ami avec empathie. Lui aussi était inquiet.  
\- Tout ira bien. Tu vas vite rencontrer ta petite fille.  
Shuu serra la mâchoire sans lâcher son petit ami des yeux. Il retenait ses larmes.  
Aotsuki revint rapidement avec le bracard. Ils y installèrent Kaneki avec la plus grande prudence et le menèrent dans l'édifice.  
L'infirmière habituelle était absente, les laissant tout les cinq seuls.  
\- Je vais avoir besoin d'aide, annonça Aotsuki en posant le brancard sur la table d'examen.  
Il examina rapidement les potentiels candidats. Son regard s'arrêta sur Shuu.  
\- Allez vous asseoir en salle d'attente, ordonna-t-il.  
Son père le rassura d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire. Aotsuki n'attendit pas qu'il soit sorti pour enchaîner. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.  
\- Hide, Tsukiyama-sama, lavez vous les mains. Hideyoshi tu te chargeras de nous apporter de l'eau, des serviettes et de tout ce qu'on pourrait te demander. Tsukiyama-sama...  
\- Mirumo suffit, Aotsuki -kun.  
\- Mirumo... san me secondera lors de l'opération.  
Alors ils s'activèrent en silence, silence perturbé de temps à autre par un gémissement de Kaneki.  
Le médecin alla dans une salle voisine et ramena une espèce de machine étrange. C'était une genre de boîte en verre avec des hublots...  
\- Qu'est ce que c'est, s'inquiéta Hide.  
\- Un incubateur et un respirateur artificiel. La petite n'a que 31 semaines, ses poumons ne seront peut être pas assez matures pour qu'elle respire d'elle même tout de suite. On va espérer que ce ne sera pas le cas. L'incubateur quant à lui va la tenir au chaud.  
\- Vous avez acheté ces machines exprès pour ma petite fille? S'étonna Mirumo.  
\- L'idée venait de moi mais c'est votre fils qui les a financé. Nous n'en avions pas parlé pour éviter de stresser Kaneki mais je suis soulagé de les avoir aujourd'hui.  
Hide avala difficilement sa salive. Il priait que tout se passe bien. Mirumo semblait serein et Aotsuki un peu sur les nerfs.  
Ils furent vite parés. Aotsuki retira les loques de Kaneki et le nettoya minutieusement. Il mettait toutes les chances de son côté. Il se lava les mains à son tour tout en demandant à ses assistants de tartiner son patient de solution antiseptique. Il installa des électrodes pour avoir l'oeil sur sa pression et son rythme cardiaque et enfin il anesthésia Kaneki. Il ne sentirait plus son corps jusqu'au cou pendant au moins deux heures ainsi. Pour le moment il était inconscient.  
\- Sortir la petite sera rapide mais le reste risque d'être long. Ça dépendra de l'état de Kaneki. Vous êtes prêts ?  
Il eut droit a des hochements de tête plus ou moins certains.  
Le médecin leva son scalpel et incisa sous le nombril. La chair rose de Kaneki palpitait sous ses doigts et le sang commenca à couler paresseusement.  
\- Aspirez moi ça Mirumo. Je doit voir ce que je fais.  
Le futur grand père s'exécuta sans tarder.  
Les muscles abdominaux de Kaneki s'ouvrirent sous la lame de Aotsuki et il put enfin voir le péridoine. Il devait l'entailler avec une grande prudence. Quand ce fut terminé, le sang affluait abondamment alors que cette cavité devait être vide. Et ce n'était pas du sang neuf. Kaneki avait cette hémorragie depuis un moment.  
Aotsuki serra les dents en s'attaquant à la parois de l'utérus. Il avait peur de blesser la petite car il ne savait pas du tout comment elle était positionnée. C'est une minuscule main qui apparue en premier. Il dut s'armer de forceps la faire sortir le plus vite possible. Elle était minuscule.  
\- Sensei, Kaneki n'a plus de pouls, paniqua Hide.  
Aotsuki le savait. Il entendait très bien la machine s'exciter. Alors il libéra complètement la petite du ventre de son père. Il la glissa sur les genoux de Kaneki, lui libéra les bronches vite fait et la posa dans les bras d'un Hide choqué.  
\- Met la sous ton t-shirt. Garde la au chaud.  
Béat, Hide obéit avec maladresse.  
Le moniteur de Kaneki faisait écho au pleurs du nouveau-né.

Shuu était en train de devenir fou. Il avait sagement obéit au docteur, non sans regret. C'était de sa fille qu'on parlait! Il faisait les cents pas comme un lion en cage en marmonnant une quelconque litanie de jalousie.  
Un moniteur sonna convulsivement.  
Un grand frisson le traversa de part en part. Quelques instants plus tard, des pleurs montèrent. Sa fille était vivante.  
Elle était vivante! Le bonheur le rempli comme la marée engloutie les rivages. Mais ça ne dura pas.  
Sa joie se transforma en larmes. Son euphorie en un bloc de glace.  
Le moniteur continuait de hurler.  
Inlassablement.

Aotsuki du mettre la chirurgie de côté pour réanimer Kaneki. Il lui fit un massage cardiaque vigoureux. Ses mains gantées étaient glissantes de sang.  
Les choses se corsèrent quand Kaneki cessa de respirer complètement.  
Le seul point positif c'était la petite. Ses cris le rassurèrent. Ses poumons étaient en parfait état et elle était au chaud et en sécurité dans les bras de Hide.  
\- Mirumo continuez le massage.  
La goule se mit à l'ouvrage alors que Aotsuki entamait le bouche à bouche.  
Il n'avait pas l'équipement nécessaire pour une autre forme de réanimation.  
Après une petit moment, Shuu passa la tête dans le cadre de la porte, blême comme un drap.  
\- Sors, lui fit Mirumo sans méchanceté.  
\- Il va mourir ?  
\- Si tu continues à nous déconcentrer oui, lança Aotsuki, essoufflé.  
Et Shuu disparut sans qu'ils n'eurent vu sa mine désespérée. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça.  
C'est après plusieurs longues minutes que le coeur de son patient se remit à battre.  
Aotsuki était épuisé mais il avait encore du boulot.  
Il retira le placenta facilement car il était déjà détaché, ce qui expliquait l'hémorragie de Kaneki. Ce fut facile mais long. Et sanglant. Il s'assura qu'il avait le placenta entier avant de commencer les sutures.  
Il coupa le dernier fil avec un soupir de soulagement plus de trente minutes plus tard.  
Il fit un sourire fatigué à Mirumo avant de se retourner vers Hide.  
\- Je dois examiner la petite, dit il en enlevant ses gants pour en mettre une nouvelle paire.  
\- Elle est gluante, affirma le jeune homme avec une moue mi-figue mi-raisin.  
\- Tu t'attendais à voir un bébé tout propre sortir de là? Blagua Aotsuki, un peu plus détendu.  
Hide pouffa. Il sorti délicatement le nouveau né de son vêtement pour le tendre à Aotsuki. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer et se frottait le visage avec ses minuscules menottes.  
\- Je pense qu'elle a faim, dit le médecin en la prenant dans ses bras.  
\- On dirait un petit singe, rétorqua Hide le sourire au lèvres. Et dites, c'est quoi ce truc blanc dont elle est recouverte ? Ça va partir?  
\- Oui certainement. C'est du vernix. Tout les bébés en ont. Mais moins ceux nés à terme. Ça aide à réguler sa température.  
\- Je vois.  
\- Elle est si petite, s'exclama Mirumo en les joignant.  
Aotsuki hocha la tête. Il la posa sur sa table et se dépêcha à l'examiner sous toutes ses coutures, de la peser, la mesurer puis de l'essuyer correctement avant de l'emmitoufler.  
\- Cette enfant me semble en parfaite santé, conclua-t-il en la calant dans ses bras.  
Puis il continua d'une voix douce:  
\- Allons voir ton papa avant qu'il ne crève d'angoisse.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Shuu avait enfoui son visage dans ses paumes dans un ultime espoir de garder son calme.  
Avoir un enfant avec Kaneki était vraiment la plus belle surprise de sa vie mais il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de le perdre. Que ferait-il tout seul avec sa fille? Comment? Il n'avait pas la moindre notion de comment s'y prendre avec un bébé. Il s'était reposé sur Kaneki pour ça. Et maintenant il le regrettait amèrement.  
Il aurait dû être là et tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé.  
La porte s'ouvrit alors et Hide lui fit signe d'entrer. Son t-shirt était couvert de sang.  
\- Est-il vivant ? demanda Shuu en appréhendant le pire.  
\- Oui, fit simplement le petit blond.  
Aotsuki vînt à lui et lui tendit un petit paquet emmitouflé de couvertures.  
\- Voilà ton papa, petit ange.  
L'émotion renversa Shuu. Il prit dans ses bras le minuscule être comme si c'était la plus fragile des porcelaines.  
\- Bonjour toi.  
Sa voix était tremblante et ses yeux emplis de larmes.  
\- Tu es tellement mignonne, continua-t-il en riant doucement.  
Elle eut un petit hoquet qui le fit rire de plus belle.  
Pendant que Shuu était occupé avec la petite, Aotsuki retourna près de Kaneki.  
Ses signes vitaux étaient stables mais pas bons pour autant.  
Il le nettoya superficiellement et le couvrit d'un drap.  
\- Comment va - t-il, s'enquit Shuu en s'approchant de son amant.  
Les traits du médecin se durcirent.  
\- Pas bien. Il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Il faudrait qu'il se réveille pour manger.  
\- Il se régénére ?  
\- Non, du moins pas encore. Nous devrions mettre votre fille dans la couveuse un peu. Je la pense trop fatiguée pour téter tout de suite mais ça ne tardera pas...  
\- Je vais acheter ce dont nous allons avoir besoin, se proposa Mirumo.  
\- Merci père.  
\- Veille sur lui, répliqua le viel homme en pointant son amant du menton.  
Shuu opina du chef, céda sa fille au médecin et se tira une chaise à côté de la table.  
\- Vous allez le laisser là?  
\- Il vaut mieux éviter de le bouger, expliqua Aotsuki en s'occupant du nouveau-né. Si l'hémorragie reprend, il y restera.  
Shuu avait une boule de la taille d'un pamplemousse dans la gorge.  
Il fixa le visage grisâtre de son amant avant de lui caresser la joue tendrement.  
\- Notre fille est magnifique tu sais. Et elle a besoin de toi alors bat toi, Ken. Je sais que tu peux y arriver.  
C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Il se dit qu'il était plus que temps qu'il le fasse.  
Il prit sa main dans la sienne et attendit.

La nuit fut longue. Shuu dormait la tête à côté de Kaneki, Hide dans le canapé de la salle d'attente et Aotsuki dans sa chaise. Mirumo était rentré dormir et reviendrait avec des vivres et des vêtements propres au matin.  
Ils furent réveillés une première fois par les cris stridents de la petite. Shuu, épaulé du docteur, lui donna le biberon et changea sa couche souillée.  
La deuxième fois, elle se réveilla et pleura pendant plus d'une heure alors qu'elle n'avait apparemment pas faim et que ses langes étaient secs.  
Il était 4 heures du matin quand on les réveilla pour la troisième fois.  
Ce n'était pas la petite qui était en cause.  
Non, c'était le moniteur de Kaneki.  
Aotsuki jura en se précipitant auprès de son patient. Encore un arrêt cardio-respiratoire.  
Le médecin entreprit les manoeuvres de réanimation pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Évidemment, ce raffut réveilla le nouveau-né mais Aotsuki pensa que c'était pour le mieux. Ça occuperait Shuu.  
Massage thoracique. Bouche à bouche.  
Il enchaînait ces mouvements machinalement. Après plus de dix minutes, son espoir commença à s'envoler. Manquer d'air aussi longtemps pouvait causer des dommages irréversibles au cerveau.  
Il reprit avec encore plus de vigueur.  
\- Ne claque pas maintenant Kaneki! Grogna - t-il.  
Il entendait les sanglots de Hide derrière et la berceuse hachée de Shuu.  
Les secondes passèrent, se transformèrent en minutes.  
La colère embrasait Aotsuki. C'était injuste. Il était trop jeune pour mourir.  
Son massage devint des coups désespérés. Puis la rage laissa place à un sentiment d'échec cuisant et une douleur insupportable.  
C'était fini.  
\- Je suis tellement désolé, fit-il en essuyant ses joues couvertes de larmes.  
Hide s'effondra sur lui même.  
Et Shuu... il berçait sa fille de façon mécanique. Il semblait figé dans sa terreur. Il s'avança vers Kaneki lentement avant de poser le nouveau-né sur sa poitrine inerte.  
Enfin, il pleura. Toutes les larmes de son corps ne suffiraient pas à soulager sa peine.

/Lève un bouclier. Me tuez pas, il reste encore un chapitre! Voire deux je sais pas D:

à part que je suis une grosse bâtarde, que pensez vous de ce chapitre?


	13. Chapter 13

La douleur s'était enfin apaisée et l'obscurité dans lequel il était plongé devint une douce lueur.  
C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait bien depuis des jours...  
Il réfléchit et déduisit avec le plus grand calme que ce devait être la fin. Il eut un pincement au coeur en pensant à ceux qu'il laissait derrière et à sa vie, vide de sens. Courte, inutile et emplie de souffrance.  
Il la repassa lentement en pensée ; de la mort de sa mère à sa rencontre avec Rize, de sa transformation en goule à son temps passé avec Jason, de son aventure avec Shuu à la nouvelle surprenante qui s'en suivit. Puis ses souvenirs tournèrent autour de sa fille.  
Au départ, il ne se rappellait plus vraiment comment il en était arrivé là mais ça lui revint vite.  
Ophelia. Était-elle en vie? Elle avait du souffrir autant que lui lors de ces dernières heures.  
Il avait besoin de savoir.  
Le temps n'avait pas vraiment d'influence dans ce lieu immatériel mais plus il passait et plus la volonté de vivre revint.  
Il était sur qu'elle était vivante et si c'était le cas, il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner simplement parce qu'il était fatigué. Oh certes ce n'était pas une fatigue banale mais il pouvait la vaincre grâce à son amour pour elle. Il oublierait toutes ses souffrances pour elle.  
Il quitta alors ce monde de lumière et de douceur pour rejoindre celui froid et sombre des vivants.  
C'est dans un grand soupir qu'il fit son retour sur scène. Il fit sursauter quelqu'un.  
La douleur était à la limite du supportable et il se demanda vaguement si elle ne le tuerait pas pour de vrai cette fois.  
Il y avait un poids sur sa poitrine qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais sa vision floue et il avait du mal à se situer. Il avait les poumons en feu.  
On lui pressa quelque chose sur les lèvres. C'était chaud. Il avala sans trop de conviction. Ça calma ses douleurs et il put se détendre un peu.  
Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Il y voyait plus clair maintenant.  
\- Tu te régénéres enfin! S'exclama Aotsuki, un énorme sourire déformant ses joues humides.  
\- Tu nous as fait flippé, ajouta Hide d'une toute petite voix.  
Shuu lui ne dit rien. Il se contenta de le regarder en souriant. Ses yeux étaient rougis et boursouflés à cause des larmes. Il caressait sa poitrine doucement.  
Kaneki suivit son bras du regard. Non Shuu ne caressait pas sa poitrine mais plutôt le dos d'une minuscule créature ridée qui était confortablement installée là.  
Il la fixa un moment sans réaliser.  
Enfin, il leva une main hésitante et caressa la tête ronde du nouveau-né.  
L'émotion eut le dessus.  
Kaneki pleura, ses grands sanglots déchirèrent le silence.  
\- Merci, fit-il à Aotsuki quand il fut plus calme.  
\- Ne me remercie pas. Je n'ai rien fait qui le mérite.  
\- Si. Sans vous nous serions morts tous les deux.  
\- Tu as faillis y rester. Non techniquement tu es mort pendant treize minutes. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur.  
\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je suis revenu. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Ophelia toute seule.  
La susnommée couina un peu. Alors que le bonheur éclairait le visage de Shuu.  
\- Ophelia?  
\- Mh. Tsukiyama Ophelia.  
S'il n'était pas aussi fatigué, Shuu aurait dansé de joie.  
\- Kaneki te sens-tu capable de manger? Ton corps a vraiment besoin d'un coup de main.  
\- Je meure de faim, avoua le blandin.  
Hide s'avança vers lui mais Aotsuki le stoppa.  
\- Non, tu as assez donné pour aujourd'hui.  
Kaneki les regarda sans comprendre.  
\- Il t'as donné du sang, expliqua le médecin.  
\- Merci Hide.  
Ces paroles venaient du fond du coeur.  
\- C'est rien , répondit le blond en caressant les cheveux en bataille de son ami.  
Une attention qui ne plu pas vraiment à Shuu d'ailleurs.  
-Celui ci est moins frais mais fera l'affaire, continua Aotsuki en apportant une poche d'hémoglobine.  
Shuu voulut reprendre la petite or Kaneki l'en empêcha.  
\- Laisse-la. J'ai besoin de la sentir. Et je suppose qu'elle aussi.  
Puis tous se turent pendant que Kaneki buvait.  
La fatigue des derniers jours prenait le dessus.  
Cache-Œil s'endormit vite et les autres veillèrent sur lui un peu avant de mettre Ophelia dans la couveuse et d'aller dormir à leur tour.

C'est la douleur qui éveilla Kaneki de son sommeil profond.  
La pièce était lumineuse, il en déduit que la journée était bien avancée.  
Son corps lui faisait mal de partout et il commençait à remettre les paroles de Aotsuki en doute. Pourquoi avait-il si mal même s'il s'était régénéré ? Il ne parvînt pas à se redresser.  
\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose?  
C'était Shuu. Il s'était précipité à son chevet en le voyant s'agiter.  
\- J'ai l'impression de m'être fait passé dessus par un train.  
Le Gourmet lui fit un sourire désolé.  
\- Selon Aotsuki, tu te régénéres mais très lentement. Tu vas être fatigué et ankylosé pendant un certain temps je le crains.  
Cache-Œil gémit tout en essayant de cacher sa douleur.  
\- Comment va-t-elle? Fit il pour se changer les idées.  
\- Bien. Extraordinairement bien.  
Le blandin soupira et depuis ce qui lui paraissait des siècles, se sentit détendu. Il avait mal partout, avait faim, soif, était crevé mais au moins il était en sécurité.  
\- Tu es arrivé à temps Shuu.  
Le susnommé secoua la tête.  
\- Non. Je suis arrivé trop tard.  
\- S'il te plaît, ne te sens pas coupable.  
\- Je le suis. J'aurai dû être avec toi. Et j'ai failli vous perdre à cause de mon erreur.  
Kaneki sentit qu'il allait craquer. Son état mental était instable, précaire. Il avait besoin d'un roc à lequel s'accrocher pour pouvoir rester la tête hors de l'eau. Et son roc c'était Shuu. Si lui même déprimait comment allait il continuer ?  
Il resta silencieux sur son mal être. Il ravala ses larmes et ferma les yeux pour essayer d'oublier la douleur un instant.  
\- J'aurai dû être à tes côtés, répéta le Gourmet, la voix tremblante et la tête basse.  
Kaneki ne lui répondit pas.

Trois jours plus tard, ils déménagèrent du cabinet au manoir des Tsukiyama.  
Shuu avait repris un peu du poil de la bête et se montrait complètement fou de sa fille.  
Aotsuki passait tous les jours pour voir ses patients. Hide restait dans le coin mais devait limiter ses visites car il n'était pas la bienvenue dans l'univers très fermé des goules. Avec un peu d'aide de Shuu et d'Aotsuki, il avait trouvé un petit appartement dans le quartier. Il devait faire le mort pour éviter le CCG.  
Kaneki lui passait la plupart de son temps à dormir.  
C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il était en train de faire quand les geignements d'Ophelia atteignirent l'ouïe fine de Shuu.  
Il quitta les draps chauds pour aller voir sa princesse. Elle devait avoir faim.  
Il traversa la pièce, le pas alourdi par la fatigue.  
La petite avait les yeux grands ouverts et agita les bras quand son père fut dans son champs de vision.  
Shuu sourit et prit sa fille dans ses bras.  
\- Yosh, yosh. Allons te préparer un biberon mon ange.  
Il la berca arpentant les couloirs endormis du manoir. Elle ne pleurait jamais quand elle était dans ses bras; ça gonflait son coeur de papa de fierté.  
Il parvînt à la cuisine, s'occupa du lait et reparti vers sa chambre avec. La porte grinça quand il y entra et il vit l'ombre de Kaneki se retourner.  
\- Tout va bien?  
Sa voix était enrouée et il semblait d'humeur misérable.  
\- Oui. Tu veux lui donner à boire ?  
Shuu connaissait déjà la réponse car depuis sa venue au monde, il avait toujours refusé de le faire.  
Au départ, Shuu pensait qu'il était trop fatigué pour le faire mais après une semaine, ça commençait à l'inquiéter. Il y avait une autre raison. Mais laquelle ?  
\- Tu peux le faire?  
Voilà.  
\- Tu as encore mal? Tenta le gourmet dans l'espoir de comprendre.  
Il aurait voulu voir son expression mais la pénombre ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.  
\- Oui. Mais c'est pas ça.  
Shuu s'installa dans le lit et fit boire la petite.  
\- Qu'est ce que c'est alors?  
Seuls les bruits d'Ophelia tétant vigoureusement lui répondirent. Shuu soupira. Il avait apprit que d'insister ne lui apporterait rien avec Kaneki sinon qu'il ne se renferme encore plus sur lui même.  
\- Si tu as envie de m'en parler, je t'écouterai, my love.  
\- Je sais.  
Kaneki ne réalisa qu'après que son ton dur avait blessé son amant.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Laisse moi juste du temps, ok?  
Shuu hocha la tête même si l'inquiétude restait profondément ancrée dans son coeur.

Les semaines passèrent et Kaneki ne se portait pas mieux.  
Il essayait de le cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait mais Shuu n'était pas dupe. Il l'avait entendu pleurer à plusieurs reprises. Il ne touchait plus sa fille. Pleins de petites choses de la sorte faisaient sonner une clochette d'alarme dans la tête du jeune parent. Essayer d'en parler avec Kaneki ne servait à rien, aussi décida -t-il de se confier à Aotsuki.  
\- Que me vaut votre visite?  
Shuu enleva son chapeau élégant mais de couleur extravagante et pris un siège. Il invita le docteur à faire de même.  
\- Sensei, Kaneki agit de façon étrange. Je suis inquiet pour lui.  
Le médecin fronça des sourcils, concerné par la chose.  
\- Étrange comment?  
\- Il n'a pas touché Ophelia depuis son départ de la clinique. Il. .. se trouve des excuses, l'évite.  
\- Autre chose ?

\- Il dort beaucoup et semble épuisé malgré tout. Et quand il se pense seul, il pleure.

Il pleure, insista - t-il. C'est horrible car même dans les moments difficiles , il restait composé. Enfin sauf un peu pendant la grossesse mais les hormones en étaient la cause.

Le pire c'est que j'ignore pourquoi il est si malheureux.

\- Dépression post partum très cher. Il a vécu beaucoup plus de stress que son corps ne pouvait le supporter. J'aurais dû vous en parler avant car je me doutais que ça arriverait.

Le coeur de Shuu se serra dans sa poitrine. Son aimé souffrait une fois de plus par sa faute.

\- Il n'est pas agressif envers Ophelia?

Cette question mit Shuu profondément mal à l'aise. Il hocha la tête négativement.

\- Non. C'est à peine si il veut l'approcher.

\- Bien. Certaines mères peuvent essayer de se débarrasser du nourrisson c'est donc une bonne nouvelle.

L'horreur continuait à grandir en Tsukiyama.

\- Maintenant suffit de comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Les antidépresseurs sont peu efficaces sur les goules hélas.

\- J'ai essayé de le faire parler. Vraiment. Et rien, il ne me dit rien du tout. Il me répète de lui laisser du temps, de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Aotsuki posa son stylo en pinçant des lèvres.

\- Je m'en charge d'accord ?

Shuu hocha la tête, même si ça signifiait écorcher sa fierté.

Son impuissance fasse à la situation le forçait à céder.

Il se rabroua en se disant que l'important c'était que Kaneki aille mieux.

Aotsuki profita de sa visite le lendemain pour parler à Kaneki.

Il commença par l'ausculter comme à son habitude.

\- Tu as encore des saignements ? S'enquit-il en regardant si sa plaie guérissait toujours bien.

\- Mh, acquiesça Cache-Œil. Mais de moins en moins.

Physiquement, il s'en remettait. Le processus de régénération était très lent mais il guérissait plus vite qu'un humain.

Il le lui dit, pour essayer de lui remonter le moral mais aussi pour engager le conversation dans ce sens.

\- J'ai discuté avec Tsukiyama-sama hier.

\- À quel propos?

Il posait la question mais n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser à la réponse. Aotsuki avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui un robot avec des réponses préprogrammées.

\- À propos de ce qui se passe entre tes deux oreilles. Nous savons que ça ne va pas mais tu dois nous aider à comprendre pourquoi. De garder tout pour toi ne te fait aucun bien.

Le jeune homme s'était tendu à ses mots. Il pinça les lèvres et baissa le menton, l'air piteux.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Regarde moi dans les yeux et redis moi ce mensonge.

Kaneki leva les yeux comme demandé mais ne put continuer. Aotsuki sentit qu'il allait parler s'il lui posait la question.

\- Pourquoi tu ne prends pas ta fille dans tes bras?

Cache-Œil déglutit difficilement. Il mit du temps à se décider de tout déballer.

\- Je n'ai même pas réussi à la mettre au monde convenablement. J'ai failli la tuer en faisant n'importe quoi. Comment pourrais-je prendre soin elle de la bonne façon ? J'en suis incapable.

C'était donc ça. C'était une culpabilité qui n'avait même pas raison d'être qui le rongeait. Le docteur pris une grande inspiration.

\- Oui tu as peut être accéléré les choses quand tu t'es battu avec le CCG mais rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. Et tu sais, la position de la petite lors du travail aurait empêché même une femme de l'accoucher de façon naturelle. Mais c'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu la sortir sans trop de problème. Si elle avait eu la bonne position, elle serait restée coincée dans ton bassin à cause des contractions. Mais tout ça c'est du passé. Tu as tenu le coup merveilleusement et maintenant tu guéris bien. Ta fille est en parfaite santé. Tout va bien mais elle a besoin de toi plus que tout alors cesse de remuer les événements sur lesquels tu n'avais aucun contrôle et vis le moment présent.

Kaneki le fixa, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Vous croyez que je peux le faire?

Aotsuki lui tapota la tête.

\- J'en suis certain.

Le jeune homme lui tira un sourire incertain avant de demander:

\- Vous pouvez aller la chercher?

Le médecin lui rendit son sourire avant de céder à sa demande. Il croisa Shuu dans le cadre de la porte. Il semblait ému.

\- Merci, dit il simplement.

Le petit paquet emmitouflé dans ses bras remua énergiquement.

\- C'est rien. Allez le voir.

Shuu lui sourit et rejoins Kaneki sans tarder.

Aotsuki disparut en douce, non sans avoir vérifié que Kaneki avait bien accepté de toucher Ophelia.

La scène pleine de tendresse de Shuu lui tendant le bébé en lui indiquant comment la tenir suffit.

Il ferma la porte et les laissa, le coeur léger.

Voilà, je m'arrête là pour le moment. Je ferai peut être un épilogue si j'ai suffisamment d'inspiration! Merci beaucoup BEAUCOUP d'avoir suivi cette fic, je n'avais pas écrit de fic à chapitres depuis des années et le sujet de celle-ci étant particulier, j'avais un peu peur du résultat.

Au final, je pense qu'elle a plutôt bien plu et ça m'a fait plaisir. Laissez moi vos avis et éventuellement ce que vous aimeriez voir dans l'épilogue, ça pourrait m'inspirer ;D  
AUSSI: N'hésitez pas à me suivre pour être prévenus de mes prochaines histoires!  
Bisou à tous et merci encore!


	14. Chapter 14

J'ai mis énormément de temps à écrire ce chapitre, veuillez m'en excuser ;_; Au départ ce devait être l'épilogue, mais au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais, d'autres idées me venaient en tête alors une suite n'est pas impossible :D

J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, ça me motive :3  
\- Non papa, reste assis.  
\- Mais ma reine, mes grandes jambes me font souffrir dans cette position !  
La petite Ophelia, quatre ans, posa une main sur sa hanche et de l'autre fit un signe de refus qui agita ses boucles d'ébène.  
\- Les princesses ne se plaignent pas! Dit-elle d'un ton de réprimande.  
Kaneki, qui les observait en secret depuis le cadre de la porte, se retint d'exploser de rire. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on le démasque tout de suite. La vision de son amant, avec une couette sur le côté, une couronne dans les cheveux, un tutu sur les épaules en train de prendre le thé assis autour de la table minuscule de la petite était hilarante. Ophelia alla chercher quelque chose dans son coffre à jouet.  
\- Nous avons un banquet ce soir princesse, il faut te mettre belle pour ton prince, dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.  
\- Mon prince? Mais qui est-il ?  
Elle le foudroya du regard, comme si la réponse coulait de source.  
\- C'est 'Pa fait pas l'idiot. Maintenant tais toi pendant que je te met du louge à rèvres.  
Kaneki étouffa son rire dans sa main.  
Shuu l'entendit et se retourna. Le mouvement fit dévier la petite main de la fillette et il se retrouva avec un grand trait de rouge à lèvres sur la joue.  
Elle paniqua une seconde en s'apercevant de la présence de son deuxième parent.  
\- Mon prince vous devriez sortir. Votre princesse n'est pas prête et elle est très moche comme ça !  
\- Hey! S'offusqua Shuu.  
\- Où as-tu trouvé ce maquillage, fit Kaneki en ignorant le jeu.  
Il essayait de tout son coeur de retenir son fou rire pour avoir l'air un minimum crédible.  
Ophelia cacha le tube dans son dos.  
\- Je n'ai pas de maquillage. Je suis trop petite pour ça.  
\- Et qu'étalais-tu donc sur la tête de ton misérable père ?  
\- Du louge à rèvres.  
\- C'est du maquillage le rouge à lèvres.  
\- C'est mamie qui me l'a donné.  
Son regard fuyant la trahit sur le champs. Kaneki soupira en s'accroupissant à la hauteur de sa fille.  
\- Va le lui rendre. Je sais que tu l'a eu sans autorisation.  
Ses grands yeux violets s'écarquillèrent, surpris. Puis elle se tourna vers Shuu et lança:  
\- Papa le prince est un sorcier!  
\- Qui va te transformer en crapaud si tu ne fais pas ce qu'il t'a demandé !  
La fillette fut tétanisée un centième de seconde avant de courir hors de la chambre en tenant le tube de rouge comme s'il s'agissait d'un charbon brûlant.  
\- Et excuse toi! rajouta Cache-Œil avant qu'elle ne fusse hors de sa vue.  
Shuu pleurait de rire au sol. Kaneki le rejoins bien vite en se tenant les côtes.  
Quand ils furent calmé, Kaneki se roula vers lui. Il encadra son visage de ses paumes puis l'embrassa tendrement.  
Shuu lui sourit. Il était devenu plus sage avec les années. Parfois son côté un peu sauvage revenait mais c'était rien comparé au Shuu de 10 ans plus tôt.  
\- C'est quoi cette histoire de banquet?  
Kaneki essuya le rouge qui tachait à présent ses propres lippes avant de répondre.  
\- Hide nous invite à dîner. Rien de grandiose.  
\- Je vois, dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
Une lueur coquine traversa son regard. Kaneki sut ce qu'il allait dire avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.  
\- Non on ne fait pas un autre bébé, trancha-t-il d'un ton sec.  
\- Maiiis!  
\- Pas de mais. Va enfiler un truc qui ne me fait pas saigner des yeux et on y va.  
\- Je n'ai rien de tel dans mon dressing mon chou, fit le gourmet en se levant d'un bond souple.  
\- Alors un truc autre que ce tutu et cette chemise verte fluo. Qui a eu l'idée d'imprimer des rayures violettes dessus sérieusement ?  
Shuu fit une mine boudeuse, celle dont sa fille avait malheureusement hérité, avant de le laisser pour lui obéir.  
Kaneki resta seul, assis au millieu de la chambre de sa fille.  
Des dessins décoraient les murs, des peluches et d'innombrables jouets gisaient partout au sol.  
Shuu la laissait vraiment faire n'importe quoi.  
Il soupira, rangea un peu puis rejoignit sa petite famille.

\- Pourquoi tu nous invites à dîner et après tu ne nous donne que du café ?  
Hide se tendit en faisant un sourire crispé à sa filleule. Il chercha l'aide de Kaneki du regard.  
Ils étaient installés autour de la table pour discuter mais Kaneki se leva et vînt s'installer auprès de sa progéniture.  
\- Tu sais Ophelia, Hide n'est pas comme toi et papa.  
Tsukiyama posa son menton dans sa paume, l'air à la fois intrigué et agacé.  
\- Il a les cheveux couleur pipi. Je sais ça.  
Kaneki claqua de la langue, mécontent. Shuu pouffa et Hide, déjà mal à l'aise, semblait vouloir disparaître.  
\- Retire ça tout de suite espèce de mauvaise langue.  
L'enfant se retourna vers son parrain et marmonna de vagues excuses.  
\- Je disais que vous êtes différents. Lui est humain et toi une goule. Tu sais ce que ça signifie?  
\- Oui. Que je peux le manger?  
Elle avait dit ça spontanément mais semblait douter de la chose.  
\- Tu fais exprès aujourd'hui ou quoi? Grogna son père en se massant les tempes.  
Les lèvres de la petite se mirent à trembler.  
\- Tu penses vraiment manger Hide? Continua Kaneki.  
\- Non.  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Il est gentil... des fois.  
\- Comment ça des fois? Couina le blond de l'autre côté de la table.  
Les larmes affluèrent soudain.  
\- Parce que c'est ton ami! Fit-elle brusquement.  
\- Oui. Parce que c'est mon ami. Et toi Ophelia, est-ce que tu demanderais à tes amis de tuer leur frère, leur soeur ou bien leur parent ou ami pour pouvoir les manger?  
Elle répondit non, toujours en pleurant.  
\- Voilà, c'est pourquoi nous ne mangeons pas chez Hide. Tu comprends mieux?  
Elle opina du chef en essuyant ses larmes. Kaneki ne put résister et la pris dans ses bras pour la reconforter.  
\- Pardon Tonton, fit-elle à travers la chemise de Kaneki.  
Ce dernier tira un sourire compatissant et tapota la tête de la petite.  
\- Je te pardonne ma puce.  
C'est vrai que ce tableau, vu de l'autre côté de la table était très doux et plein d'amour. Ce qui ne plaisait pas à Shuu.  
\- C'est pour quand le mariage? Non mais allez dans la chambre tant qu'à y être. Et oubliez pas de m'inviter, ce serait d'un ennui mortel juste vous deux dans un lit.  
\- Papa tais toi sinon 'Pa va s'énerver et vous allez casser la maison de Tonton.  
Kaneki ravala son sourire de tueur et caressa fièrement les boucles de sa fille.  
\- Non je ne m'énerverai pas aujourd'hui. Tu veux aller jouer avec Tanaka au parc?  
Les yeux de la fillettes se remplirent d'étoiles. - Oui!  
\- Il doit toujours être en bas dans la voiture. Va le checher.  
Elle accouru sans attendre et Kaneki la regarda sortir avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il se leva ensuite pour aller à la fenêtre, histoire de vérifier que tout allait comme il l'avait prévu. La petite entraînait le vieillard hors de la voiture avec beaucoup d'énergie et ça leur laisserait le temps de régler les choses ici une fois pour toutes.  
\- Que prépares-tu, fit Shuu, mi-inquiet mi-trépidant d'impatience.  
\- Toi tu restes hors de ça, commença Cache-Œil en se tournant vers Hide.  
Il lui attrapa les épaules et continua:  
\- Je sens ton désir pour moi. Et ça commence à me rendre dingue. Ça a assez duré.  
\- De quoi tu parles?  
Hide avait parlé d'une toute petite voix pas crédible du tout.  
\- Qu'attends tu de moi?  
\- Ton amitié ?  
\- Ton cul, ricana Shuu dans son coin.  
Hide rougit comme une vierge.  
\- Je sais que tu veux plus que mon amitié. Est-ce que ta perception de moi changera si on couche ensemble ?  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, grinça le blond de plus en plus écarlate.  
\- Exactement ce que j'ai dit. Tu es mon ami. Et je t'aime. .. peut être plus que je ne le devrais.  
\- Mais et Tsukiyama ?  
\- Ce pot de colle ne va jamais me lâcher donc considère le comme un genre de bonus...  
\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais à moi, bouda Shuu.  
\- Vous me rendez fou tous les deux, soupira Kaneki.  
La goule aux cheveux blanc plaqua son front contre celui de son ami.  
\- Si tu es incapable de me partager, je comprend. Mais Shuu fait partie de ma vie aussi, il est le père de mon enfant et quoique je puisse dire, je peux difficilement me passer de lui.  
L'intérressé se tordait de bonheur.  
\- Tant de compliments my love.  
Kaneki l'ignora.  
\- Et malgré tout, j'ai envie de t'aimer pleinement.  
Hide jeta un regard paniqué à Shuu. Il craignait des représailles.  
Le gourmet se leva, s'étira comme un chat puis s'installa près d'eux.  
\- Tant de romantisme risque de me faire vomir.  
\- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Grimaça Kaneki.  
Hide se sentait mal à l'aise.  
\- Kaneki je...  
\- Ne t'en fait pas. Si ça ne marche pas, je serai toujours là pour toi.  
\- Tsukiyama-san... Ça ne te dérange pas?  
\- Tu ne l'auras jamais de la même façon que moi je le possède donc je m'en fiche. Maintenant roulez vous une pelle qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses.  
Cache-Œil roula des yeux, désespéré par le manque de tact de son amant.  
\- Vraiment? Insista Hide. Je peux vraiment ?  
Sa voix était ébranlée par l'émotion. Il attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps...  
Kaneki sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Des papillons volèrent dans leur estomac respectif. Kaneki, plus expérimenté, le serra plus fort contre lui et approfondis le baiser. Sa langue goûta ses lèvres et explora sa bouche avec passion. Il sursauta quand Shuu vînt se coller à son dos. Ses grandes mains se retrouvèrent quasiment aussitôt dans son pantalon. Il gémit dans la bouche de Hide quand les doigts de Shuu se frayèrent un passage dans son caleçon.  
Ça provoqua un feu de paille. La passion de Hide s'embrasa.  
Kaneki eut l'impression d'avoir déverrouillé une porte secrète. Hide pouvait enfin libérer ses sentiments.  
Toutes ses années où il l'avait aimé sans retour... Sa patience avait enfin porté ses fruits.  
Il était maladroit mais son désir était si fort qu'il n'en fallut pas plus à Kaneki pour craquer. Ses caresses franchirent la barrière de ses vêtements, ses baisers devinrent plus ardents encore.  
Derrière lui, il sentait l'érection impatiente de Shuu se presser contre son dos et se dit qu'il serait peut être sage de se charger un peu de lui avant qu'il ne devienne virulent.  
Il entraîna donc les deux hommes dans la chambre à coucher de Hide. Il n'y alla pas par 4 chemins et se déshabilla rapidement.  
Il fut le seul en tenue d'adam pendant un instant et les regards de ses amants sur lui l'excita plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
Shuu n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire: il humecta ses doigts et alla droit au but.  
Hide frisonna en entendant le soupir de Kaneki.  
Il suivit le mouvement et s'assied sur le lit. Il était désormais à la bonne hauteur pour faire plaisir à Cache-Œil.  
Ce dernier fut un peu surpris par son initiative mais ça lui fit plaisir malgré sa maladresse.  
Les doigts de Shuu se firent insistants en lui et la bouche chaude du blond autour de sa raideur commençaient à avoir raison de lui.  
Comme à son habitude, Shuu ne demanda la permission de personne avant de le pénétrer lentement.  
Un gémissement lui échappa et il put voir la chair de poule s'étendre sur la peau de Hide.  
Les genoux de Kaneki tremblèrent; il ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans cette position.  
Sur un coup de tête, il poussa Hide sur le dos et se défit de l'emprise de Shuu une seconde pour lui grimper dessus. Leur langues s'emmêlèrent alors que les mains de Kaneki explorèrent voracement le corps de Hide, le déshabillant par la même occasion.  
Derrière lui, un Shuu impatient entreprit de le faire gémir avec sa langue seulement . Il ne laisserait pas le petit blandin l'ignorer.  
Puis vînt un stade ou Kaneki, bouillant d'excitation , voulu aller plus loin. Ses caresses surprirent Hide.  
\- Je peux?  
Hide, de toute évidence stressé , hocha la tête.  
\- Si tu changes d'avis dis le clairement et putain Shuu arrête de me mordre!  
Le susnommé gloussa mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant .  
\- Tu es délicieux , j'y suis pour rien.  
\- Évitons de traumatiser Hide avec un bain de sang tu veux bien?  
Une lueur de curiosité apparue dans le regard de Hide.  
\- Parce que vos ébats sont parfois violents?  
\- La première fois il m'a fracturé le bras et je lui ai arraché un bout d'épaule , rigola Kaneki en se rappelant la scène . Il est plus facile à gérer maintenant si tu veux tout savoir.  
Kaneki rassura son ami d'un sourire mais se retourna quand même pour voir la réaction de Shuu .  
Il faisait la gueule.  
... très bien. Kaneki savait déjà qu'il allait prendre cher.  
Hide gloussa un peu mais Kaneki ne sut dire si c'était parce que leur réaction l'avait fait rire ou simplement parce qu'il était mal à l'aise.  
\- Je ne suis pas obligé de te faire saigner pour te faire mal, menaça Shuu en s'allongeant à côté de Hide, l'air machiavélique .  
Puis il se retourna vers le blond et lui dit:  
\- Exceptionnellement, j'accepterais que tu le prennes.  
Kaneki le foudroya du regard, c'était pas comme ça qu'il avait vu les choses...  
\- A une condition, rajouta le gourmet, tout sourire.  
Hide était embarassé à mort tandis que Kaneki avait un peu peur de la suite.  
\- On va le faire ensemble.  
\- Pardon?! couina Kaneki qui avait très bien compris.  
Hide lui cependant cherchait des réponses dans les yeux de ces compagnons.  
\- Comment? fit-il enfin dans l'espoir qu'on éclaire sa lanterne.  
Shuu claqua la langue, agacé. Il attrapa Kaneki au vol pendant qu'il essayait de filer et du bras gauche poussa Hide sans violence sur le dos.  
Sans effort, il installa Kaneki sur les hanches du petit blond.  
\- Empale toi, ordonna-t-il à son amant.  
Kaneki n'aimait pas qu'on essaie de le dominer. Shuu le savait. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de le forcer à obéir.  
\- Tu vas me le payer, grogna Cache-Œil.  
Ces menaces ne couvrirent qu'à peine le gémissement de plaisir de Hide.  
Les bruits qu'émettait son ami sous lui le distrayait. Il ondula des hanches lentement, lui laissant le temps de savourer chaque instant.  
Shuu le laissa faire un temps avant de le forcer à s'allonger sur Hide. Les deux plus petits s'embrassèrent avec passion tandis que le blond essayait avec un peu de mal de continuer à remuer en Kaneki.  
Shuu avait une vue imprenable sur la scène et ça l'émoustilla encore plus.  
Il atteint vite la limite de son contrôle de lui-même.  
\- Ça va faire mal my love, prévint-il sans lui donner le choix.  
Puis il se joignit à Hide, étirant Kaneki plus que de raison.  
Ce dernier se tendit sous la douleur en étouffant un gémissement.  
Hide cependant ne put se retenir et lâcha un long râle.  
Tsukiyama s'enfonca jusqu'à la garde lentement puis s'immobilisa . Il massa les reins de son amant en lui intimant de se détendre .  
\- Comment tu veux que je me détende crétin. J'ai l'impression d'accoucher bordel de merde.  
Ces grognements laissèrent Shuu de marbre. Pour le faire taire il n'eut qu'à agiter un peu le bassin .  
Les cris de Kaneki étaient sublimes et allaient canon avec ceux de Hide.  
Shuu fut dépassé par tant de lascivité.  
Ses coups de reins se firent plus rapide et vigoureux et alors qu'il sentait Hide à sa limite, Kaneki se tendit soudain.  
\- Retirez vous tout de suite, somma-t-il en les repoussant avec force.  
\- Pas maintenant , grogna Shuu.  
Il renforca sa prise.  
Hide tremblait sous eux tandis que Shuu augmentait le rythme encore un peu.  
Kaneki couinait de façon inintelligible sous ses coups acharnés . Il sentit le membre de Hide frémir contre le sien avant que sa semence ne se répande dans les entrailles bouillantes de Kaneki.  
Cette sensation vînt à bout de lui aussi et il ne tarda pas à joindre Hide dans sa jouissance .  
Essoufflé , Shuu se laissa choir un moment sur le dos de Kaneki. Son coeur battait vite.  
Puis il se retira lentement , arrachant des soupirs à ses deux amants.  
Ah! la vue du chaos qu'il venait de causer était sublime.  
\- Si vous venez de me mettre en cloque je vous jure que je vous arrache les couilles.  
Oh. C'était donc ça .  
Kaneki essayait de se redresser mais semblait faible.  
Shuu l'enlaça alors qu'il était toujours empalé sur un Hide encore ivre de son orgasme.  
Il le souleva tendrement et l'installa à côté. Ses doigts caressèrent ses cheveux en bataille.  
Shuu savait très bien que son amant n'était pas satisfait et il allait arranger ça au plus vite. Il l'embrassa avec gourmandise et raviva son érection d'un coup de poignet expert.  
Hide , un peu remis, se sentit soudain de trop.  
L'humain voulu se lever et les laisser entre eux mais Shuu l'en empêcha.  
\- Il t'a donné du plaisir, fais-en de même, fit le Gourmet d'un ton de reproche.  
Hide lui répondit d'un sourire crispé .  
\- Et comment je peux faire ça ?  
\- Met toi à quatre pattes et laisse toi faire.  
Kaneki repoussa un peu Shuu et embrassa Hide tendrement avant qu'il ne s'exécute.  
\- Si tu veux. T'es pas obligé.  
Hide retrouva son courage grâce à la douceur de Kaneki.  
\- Et met toi sur le dos plutôt, j'ai envie de te voir.  
Le blond obéit sans broncher.  
La suite se déroula naturellement. Kaneki le prépara longtemps et le prit langoureusement. Shuu les observa, mi-figue mi-raisin. Il n'avait pas reçu la permission de Kaneki de se joindre à eux et sentait qu'en le faisant contre son gré ça finirait mal alors il attendit.  
Les gémissements de Hide se muèrent vite en cris. Ça avait l'air bon.  
Alors qu'il allait craquer, Kaneki se retourna vers lui et du regard lui donna son accord.  
Le Gourmet ne se fit pas prier. Hide écarta les cuisses pour laisser s'allonger Kaneki sur sa poitrine et Shuu se positionna derrière Cache-Œil.  
Kaneki faillit jouir quand Shuu se fondit en lui.  
Hide goûta ses lèvres entre ouvertes, des mains caressaient ses hanches mais il ne savaient même plus à qui elles appartenaient.  
Il était perdu dans les nombreux stimulus l'envahissanten même temps. Il cessa donc de réfléchir et se laissa porter par les vagues de plaisir.  
Son orgasme fut intense: ça le laissa tremblant sur le torse de Hide.  
Ce dernier lui caressait la tête en le serrant fort contre lui.  
Il sentit Shuu déposer un léger baiser sur sa nuque.  
\- C'était bon, dit enfin Cache-Œil en se relevant tant bien que mal.  
Hide lui fit un sourire gêné mais amoureux et Tsukiyama se rhabillait déjà , le téléphone à la main.  
\- Grouillez vous la peste ne va pas tarder à revenir, lança le Gourmet avec nonchalance en nouant sa cravate à pois.  
Kaneki lui jeta un regard de morue séchée.  
\- Je suis dégueulasse, occupe la pendant que je vais me doucher.  
Hide était entre les deux et suivait la conversation sans trop savoir quoi dire. Il attendait le moment propice mais puisqu'il n'arriverait certainement jamais, il le provoqua exprès.  
Il retint Kaneki par l'épaule , l'embrassa sauvagement avant de lui dire:  
\- Je t'aime Ken.  
C'était tellement spontané et mignon que Kaneki dut retenir son fou rire .  
\- Et moi? couina Shuu en les serrant tout les deux contre lui.  
\- Toi tu me fais flipper, cracha Hide en protégeant Kaneki de son corps.  
\- C'est bien. Crains moi fragile petite chose.  
Shuu rigola et quitta la pièce en dansant.  
\- Tu m'accompagnes? proposa Kaneki en pointant la porte de la salle de bain.  
\- Mais Shuu...  
\- Sera trop occupé par la petite pour nous soûler. Vient.  
Le petit blond attrapa sa paume et le suivit dans la pièce d'à côté alors que des voix montaient déjà dans le couloir.  
Six semaines plus tard...  
Kaneki était assis sur le siège des toilettes. Il avait enfoncé son visage dans ses paumes ouvertes.  
Le stress lui retournait l'estomac . Si ce n'était pas autre chose...  
Sur ses genoux attendait un test de grossesse.  
Il faillit virer de l'oeil en voyant la deuxième ligne apparaître.  
\- SHUU J'AI UN PROBLÈME! hurla-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.  
Le gourmet ouvrit la porte dans la seconde , inquiet.  
Kaneki lui balança le test à la figure.  
\- Je vais te tuer! cria Cache-Œil la voix cassée par l'émotion .  
Ses larmes coulaient allègrement sur ses joues et des sanglots lui arrachaient la gorge.  
Alors que Shuu hésitait pour l'approcher , Ophelia lui passa entre les jambes.  
\- 'Pa tu t'es fait mal? Demanda-t-elle l'air concerné .  
Elle avait mis ses minuscules mains sur ses genoux et tentait de comprendre.  
-'Pa pleure pas. Tu as mal où ?  
Shuu s'agenouilla derrière elle et lui fit un câlin.  
\- Il n'a pas mal ma chérie. Il a peur.  
-Tais-toi Shuu.  
\- Le monstre sous le lit n'existe pas, c'est toi qui me l'a dit.  
Kaneki pouffa un peu avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras.  
\- Tu sais Ophelia , quand tu étais encore dans mon ventre, il y a eu un accident.  
La petite écarquilla ses grands yeux violets , déjà absorbée par l'histoire .  
\- Nous avons failli mourir tout les deux parce que je n'ai pas pu manger pendant des jours. Puis ton Papa nous a sauvé. Le soucis c'est que je ne suis pas une femme. C'est impossible pour moi de donner naissance naturellement et toi tu avais décidé de naître plus tôt donc le docteur a du m'opérer pour te faire sortir. J'ai vraiment failli mourir suite à cette opération . C'est un miracle que je sois encore là pour toi aujourd'hui .  
\- Mais c'était il y a longtemps ça, déclara Ophelia sans savoir où il voulait en venir.  
\- Il y a ton petit frère ou ta petite soeur dans mon ventre, ma puce.  
Ses yeux s'emplirent d'étoiles.  
\- C'est vrai? fit elle en sautant de ses genoux.  
Elle répéta ses mots en tapant la cuisse de Shuu, surexcité .  
\- Tu vas devenir une grande soeur, confirma ce dernier, un grand sourire aux lèvres .  
Par contre le sourire d'Ophelia disparut bien vite.  
\- Attends est-ce que ça veux dire que tu vas mourir?  
Les larmes affluèrent aussitôt et elle s'empara des mains de Kaneki.  
\- 'Pa c'est pas grave si je n'ai pas de petite soeur je ne veux pas que tu meures!  
\- Je ne vais pas mourir. Mais ce ne sera pas facile.  
La petite renifla et essuya ses larmes. Elle était rassurée.  
\- Je vais prendre soin de toi. Et papa aussi sinon je lui botte les fesses très fort.  
Shuu rit dans sa barbe en prenant sa famille dans ses bras.  
\- Je vous aime, souffla-t-il.  
Et il le pensait.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour! C'est reparti pour un tour xD! Comme d'hab j'espère que ça vous plaira 3

Quand il avait dit à sa fille que ce ne serait pas facile, Kaneki avait en tête les nausées matinales, les hormones en furie et les douleurs variées en plus de la case accouchement.

Pour le moment, rien ne ressemblait à sa première grossesse . Il dormait beaucoup et c'était ça qui lui avait fait réaliser son état mais les douleurs et nausées étaient absentes.

Kaneki avait vu Aotsuki brièvement, ce dernier lui avait affirmé que toutes les grossesses étaient différentes .

Alors Cache-Œil espérait que ça se passerait mieux que la première .

Il sortait peu depuis ses mésaventures avec les colombes. Mais le risque qu'elles découvrent son emplacement étaient toujours là. Le manoir des Tsukiyama étaient certes bien gardé mais pas non plus infaillible.

Il avait obligé sa belle famille à garder Hide sous leur toit car il était leur talon d'Achille. Shuu avait du se faire violence pour convaincre sa mère et celle-ci, au lieu d'accepter , se retira dans leur maison de vacances à Macao, rien que ça .

Kaneki s'ennuyait ferme dans sa prison dorée, heureusement que sa fille était là pour illuminer ses journées . Ça rendait la situation supportable.

Quand il n'était pas en train de lire, il enseignait à Ophelia et passait du temps avec elle. Le reste du temps, il le passait avec Hide et moins souvent avec Shuu.

Après l'attaque au quartier général du CCG, 4 ans plus tôt , les colombes avaient commencé une vaste opération consistant à rayer de la carte toutes les goules connues.

Sa tête et celle masquée du Gourmet étaient au sommet du palmarès.

Shuu combattait auprès de leurs congénères pour essayer de remporter la liberté . Ça lui prenait ses journées, parfois ces nuits et il en revenait souvent épuisé.

Hide lui avait réussi à percer le système informatique et les aidait à établir plans et stratégies.

Ça laissait Cache-Œil un peu en retrait, il se sentait incroyablement inutile.

Déjà que Shuu refusait qu'il aille sur le terrain avant qu'il n'apprenne la nouvelle, maintenant ce n'était même plus la peine d'essayer .

Il n'avait de toute façon jamais récupéré entièrement ses capacités de régénération depuis la naissance d'Ophelia, il craignait donc un peu la suite avec le nouvel être en lui.

Il allait en parler avec Aotsuki pendant son rendez-vous.

D'ailleurs, c'est le médecin qui viendrait à lui et non l'inverse. Shuu, en bon papa poule qu'il était, refusait de laisser sortir Kaneki sans lui ou une garde équivalente à ses côtés .

Et comme le gourmet était spécialement occupé ces derniers temps...

Il entendit l'interphone et descendit pour accueillir son médecin et ami dans le hall d'entrée . Ophelia faisait sa sieste, et même s'il avait envie de faire pareil , il s'obligea a aller jusqu'au bout.

C'est un Aotsuki rouge et essoufflé qui entra dans le manoir, sa malette sous le bras mais avec un énorme sac à l'air lourd sur l'autre épaule .

\- Bonjour Sensei, qu'avez-vous mis dans ce sac pour qu'il soit aussi pesant ?

\- Bonjour Kaneki. Ton imbécile de copain m'a fait ramener la machine pour te faire une échographie.

\- Ça pouvait attendre non?

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai essayé de lui expliquer!

Il posa son matos avec fracas.

\- Heureusement qu'il paie bien ce psychopathe.

Kaneki sourit doucement . Il donna une claque de courage au docteur en lui lançant :

\- Plus qu'un escalier!

Aotsuki râla un peu mais le suivit. Kaneki savait que ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

\- Où est la peste? S'enquit Aotsuki sur le chemin.

\- Elle dort. Avec un peu de chance, vous pourrez bosser sans l'avoir dans les pattes.

Un éclair de déception traversa son regard. Il faisait son dur le Aotsuki mais il était complètement fou d'Ophelia .

\- Comment a-t-elle réagi à la nouvelle ?

\- Elle est déjà impatiente de rencontrer sa soeur comme elle me le dit. En plus de penser fermement que c'est une fille, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'attend à ce que j'accouche demain matin.

Aotsuki rit de bon coeur.

\- C'est typique des gamins. Mais ça reste adorable .

\- En effet. En revanche, j'ai peur de sa réaction si ça s'avère être un garçon.

\- Qu'importe, elle le détestera sans doute pendant les 20 prochaines années , que ce soit un mâle ou pas.

Kaneki cacha mal son air angoissé à cette idée.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, c'est toujours comme ça entre frères et soeurs. Tu es fils unique toi non?

\- Mh. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait d'avoir une fratrie.

\- Tu le découvrira en même temps que ton aînée.

Kaneki lui fit un sourire tendu.

\- Sache toutefois qu'après celui là c'est fini. Pas de troisième .

Cache-Œil s'étouffa dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- Déjà que le 2e n'était pas dans mes plans...

\- Je dis ça car je pense à ta santé. Ophelia relevait d'un miracle alors là j'ai aucune idée de comment ça va se passer.

\- Je me pose la même question.

Kaneki poussa la porte de sa chambre et laissa Aotsuki y pénétrer en premier.

\- Premièrement, tu vas te tenir plus calme. Je te sens aussi plus serein. Et je serai encore plus prévenant.

\- Je vais mourir étouffé dans votre bienveillance à tous en fait.

\- Parfaitement.

Kaneki grogna un peu en aidant Aotsuki a installer son bordel.

\- Au moins avec ça on verra où tu en es.

\- Je dirais quatre semaines, fit Kaneki en repensant à ce qui avait pu le mener là.

Enfin il espérait profondément que c'était 4 semaines, sinon ça apporterait sur le tapis un problème majeur.

\- Tu aurais des symptômes si tôt ?

\- Ça a commencé à cinq pour Ophelia.

\- Mh...

Le reste des préparatifs se firent en silence.

Quand ce fut achevé , Cache-Œil s'installa sur son lit. Ça lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs tout ça. Des bons comme des mauvais d'ailleurs . Le médecin fit se qu'il avait à faire.

Il semblait terriblement sérieux.

\- Sensei? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Kaneki je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ...

Le coeur du susnommé fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

\- Je suis a peux près sûr que tu vas avoir des jumeaux.

\- Ah non c'est pas drôle, lâcha Kaneki d'un ton blasé .

\- C'est pas une blague. Et impossible qu'ils n'aient que 4 semaines. Je dirais le double.

Kaneki s'évanouit sans plus de façon.

Quand il s'éveilla , il était entouré de Hide et d'Ophelia. Tous les deux bourdonnaient autour de lui comme des moustiques.

\- Vous m'étourdissez les ploucs.

\- Des jumeaux ! S'exclama Hide sans emphase.

\- DEUX BÉBÉS, cria Ophelia plus fort encore.

\- Assomez moi par pitié .

Aotsuki mordillait le bout de son stylo, confortablement assis dans son fauteuil.

\- Tu vas vite devoir y faire face, Kaneki.

Le susnommé se redressa sur un coude.

\- Mais comment? Je n'y arriverai jamais!

Aotsuki réfléchit longuement avant de demander à Hide de faire sortir la petite. Et surtout de rester avec elle. Cette conversation ne le concernait pas.

\- Je ne suis pas professionnel dans ce domaine mais si tu le souhaites je peux te présenter à quelqu'un qui pourrait te débarrasser d'un des deux embryons.

Kaneki sentit sa gorge se serrer violemment à cette simple pensée .

\- Mais c'est horrible, murmura-t-il, au bord des larmes.

\- Ce qui serait encore plus horrible serait que toi tu laisses ta vie en t'y risquant. Je ne jugerai pas ta décision. Mais sache qu'une grossesse multiple décuple les complications. Et surtout dans ton cas...

\- Mais comment je peux choisir consciemment de tuer un de mes enfants? Et comment expliquer ça à celui qui restera?

\- Réfléchis-y. Et parles-en à Shuu quand il reviendra de mission.

Aotsuki se leva de sa chaise et fut témoin de l'écroulement du masque de Kaneki.

Il l'avait déjà vu souffrant . Il l'avait déjà vu pleurer. Mais ce Kaneki là, il ne l'avait jamais rencontré . C'est à grands renforts de larmes qu'il avoua:

\- Le pire dans tout ça Sensei, c'est que Shuu n'est peut-être pas le père!

La phrase sonna comme un gong.

\- Comment je fais maintenant ? continua Kaneki, le torrent de ses larmes ne

faiblissant plus.

Aotsuki, la bouche ouverte, eut autant de répartie qu'un saumon.

\- Ooooh. Aaaaah.

Et il referma la bouche, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter sans foutre en l'air toute sa dignité .


	16. Chapter 16

Il y eut un long moment de silence, de temps à autre entrecoupé par les reniflements de Kaneki qui essayait de se reprendre.

\- Je vais vous épargner les détails... Sachez juste qu'on a eu un intermède pimenté avec Hide. La période coiciderait.

\- Comment ça "on"? Ne me dit pas que...

\- Je ne vois pas comment vous expliquer sans paraître pour le dernier des obsédés...

\- Trop tard.

Kaneki se gratta le crâne, gêné .

\- J'ai peur de la réaction du Shuu maintenant. Et Hide dans cette histoire. Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire?

\- Franchement je ne sais pas.

Aotsuki lui sourit puis commença à ranger son matériel.

Kaneki soupira en se recroquevillant sur le côté .

\- Des jumeaux, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu crois que Tsukiyama-sama deviendra violent? S'il pense que c'est la progéniture de Hide et pas la sienne?

Cache-Œil s'assied sur le bord du lit en haussant les épaules .

\- Avec moi non. Avec lui... je ne crois pas. Enfin j'espère parce que c'est de sa faute tout ça . Mais bon, vous le connaissez. Il est imprévisible ...

\- Si tu le souhaites je peux être à tes côtés quand tu le leur diras...

\- Non. Je pense que ça ira.

\- Comme tu veux. Et appelle moi si tu changes d'avis .

\- Merci Sensei.

Leur poignée de main d'au revoir fut chaleureuse. Aotsuki ouvrit la porte et les deux fouines du couloir rappliquèrent aussitôt.

Le médecin les salua et prit le chemin de la sortie.

La mine inquiète de Hide lui fit mal au coeur. Ophelia s'accrocha à sa jambe en hurlant:

-Porte moi!

Habitué, il s'apprêta à la hisser dans ses bras mais Hide l'en empêcha.

\- Tu es trop lourde ma chérie. Ton papa ne pourra pas te porter jusqu'à la naissance des jumeaux .

La moue d'Ophelia passa de dubitative à atterrée .

\- C'est pas la fin du monde allons.

\- Je veux un câlin , hurla-t-elle en tapant du pied.

Kaneki avait observé l'échange en silence mais se sentait très émotionnel. Il ne savait même pas spécialement pourquoi en plus. Il s'assied par terre et serra sa fille contre lui.

\- Je peux toujours te faire des câlins, je ne peux juste pas te soulever.

\- Pourquoi, gémit Ophelia d'une voix chevrotante .

\- Parce que ça risque de faire du mal aux bébés ma chérie.

Il y eut du fracas dans le hall d'entrée et Ophelia y accouru sans se poser de question.

\- Je suis rentré.

La voix de Shuu résonna dans toute la maison.

Kaneki caressa la joue de Hide avant d'aller accueillir son amant.

Il tomba sur un Shuu aux cernes monstreuses mais au visage éclairé par un sourire tout aussi grand. Il faisait tournoyer sa fille dans les airs, ses éclats de rire cristallins se répandaient joyeusement dans toute la pièce.

Il laissa ses questionnements de côté deux secondes et alla l'enlacer.

Shuu l'embrassa avec douceur tout en ignorant les supplications d'Ophelia pour tourner encore.

\- J'ai croisé sensei en entrant... Comment vas-tu? fit-il en déposant la petite au sol.

\- Très bien. Depuis quand n'as tu pas dormi?

Le gourmet eut un rire nerveux en avouant:

\- Depuis que je suis parti.

Kaneki serra les lèvres . Ça faisait donc plus de 3 jours...

\- Je te fais couler un bain et des draps propres t'attendent dans ton lit. On doit discuter mais ça peut attendre.

\- Ophelia, appela Kaneki en la cherchant du regard.

Elle sortit de derrière les rideaux de velours de l'immense baie vitrée.

\- Va trouver ton grand père un peu à la bibliothèque d'accord ?

\- 'Pa il a deux bébés dans son ventre, éructa la fillette soudain.

Kaneki fixa sa fille d'un air dépité alors que Shuu était sans voix.

\- Eh?

\- Je voulais te l'annoncer différemment mais bon, grinça Kaneki en foudroyant Ophelia du regard.

Elle lui répondit d'un énorme sourire lui faisant oublier tout de suite sa rancune.

\- Ne t'emballes pas d'accord, je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important. Ophelia va voir ton grand-père.

\- Ok!

Elle courrut vers la bibliothèque sans plus de chichi. Hide pointa son nez au même moment.

Kaneki prit la main de Shuu, puis celle de Hide en passant et les menant dans le bureau de Shuu qui était juste à côté .

\- Asseyez-vous, ordonna Kaneki en prenant lui même place dans l'un des confortables fauteuils.

\- Ton sérieux me fait flipper Kaneki... avoua Hide en se triturant les mains nerveusement.

\- Des jumeaux? On va avoir des jumeaux ?

Shuu était ahuri et ça se comprenait.

\- Oui . Mais Aotsuki-sensei m'a dit que c'était mieux qu'on en garde un seul sur les deux.

Ils eurent le même regard choqué.

\- Mais c'est horrible, firent-ils en choeur.

\- Je sais... mais je sais aussi que si je n'écoute pas ses conseils, je risque d'y rester.

Les mots de Kaneki étaient glacés. De le dire à haute voix rendait la chose plus réelle mais pas moins cruelle.

\- J'ai déjà pris ma décision mais je voulais vous prévenir quand même.

Shuu se leva et son air concerné chamboula Kaneki.

\- Tu vas les garder tous les deux? Ken-kun, déconne pas je t'en supplie. On a besoin de toi alors si ça doit être fait pour ton bien, soit.

Hide ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau .

Kaneki prit le visage de Shuu entre ses paumes et lui dit avec conviction:

\- Je survivrai. Je veux leur donner une chance, à tous les deux. Si je ne le fait pas ça me hantera toute ma vie.

Shuu serra les poings, Hide lui baissa la tête .

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

\- Ça l'est .

\- S'il y a des complications, je choisierai ta vie avant celle des petits. Et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis .

\- On va espérer faire un sans faute alors, sourit Kaneki.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent vigoureusement.

\- Oh et j'allais oublier... Ils ont environ huit semaines. Je vous laisse compter.

Hide et Shuu échangèrent un regard interloqué. Kaneki les observa en train de calculer et leur teint devint un peu blême quand ils comprirent ou il voulait en venir.

C'est Hide qui parla en premier. Sa voix tremblait.

\- C'est peut être moi le père ?

\- Il y a des chances oui.

Shuu émit un son guttural peu glorieux mais resta étonnement silencieux. Il semblait réfléchir .

\- Du coup, j'aimerais te demander une énorme faveur.

Kaneki s'agenouilla devant lui et prit ses mains moites dans les siennes.

\- Même si ils s'avèrent être réellement de toi, peux tu laisser le rôle à Shuu? Pour leur bien et celui d'Ophelia... D'avoir deux pères différents serait pénible à gérer... Déjà que deux pères tout court ce sera pas simple alors...

\- Ken-kun. ..

Le coeur de Shuu était gonflé de bonheur malgré tout. Pour lui, l'important c'était que Kaneki soit heureux et que les petits soient en bonne santé. Le reste importait peu au final. Hide par contre semblait confus. Shuu le serait aussi si il était à sa place.

\- Je ne peux pas juste ignorer ça, marmonna le blond soudain.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Déjà, je n'arrive pas à mettre un mot sur notre relation. De me demander ça alors que je me remet en question... Qu'est ce que je suis pour toi Kaneki? Et pour toi Tsukiyama? J'ai parfois l'impression de n'être qu'un jouet entre vos mains et ça me blesse.

Kaneki le regarda bêtement, surpris par ces propos. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir et il comprit son erreur que maintenant, alors qu'il était trop tard.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça .

\- Pour moi c'est un jeu. Je t'aime bien mais c'est tout. Pour Kaneki ça va beaucoup plus loin Hideyoshi.

Et alors que tous s'y attendaient le moins, Kaneki fondit en larmes. Il essaya de les cacher derrière ses paumes, sans grand succès.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, gémit Cache-Œil entre deux sanglots. Je ne pensais pas que tu le vivait si mal...

Hide dut retenir ses propres larmes. Il n'aimait pas voir Kaneki pleurer. Le blond rejoignit son ami et amant au sol pour l'enlacer.

\- Je ne te mérite pas, murmura la demi-goule en s'abandonnant malgré tout à son étreinte.

\- Quand t'es pas là, il ne parle que de toi. Je suis jaloux tu sais.

Le ton de Shuu se voulait nonchalant mais Hide percevait la véracité derrière ses paroles.

\- Je peux poser une question stupide? Commença l'humain timidement, sans relâcher Kaneki.

Ce dernier marmonna un "oui" en essuyant ses larmes contre sa chemise.

\- Pourquoi ne pas choisir?

Les poings de Kaneki se refermèrent sur son jean, le froissant. Ses doutes luisaient dans ses yeux.

\- Tu crois que je n'y ai jamais réfléchit? Hide je suis amoureux de toi. J'aime passer du temps à tes côtés, tu me rends heureux. Mais malgré ce qui se passe dans ma tête, mon corps entier réclame Shuu. Mon amour pour lui est tout le contraire de celui que je te porte. L'intellectuel versus le charnel. Avec toi, je me sens bien, ton affection m'est indispensable. Avec Shuu... et bien il peut me satisfaire et surtout il peut m'arrêter si un jour je perds les pédales. J'ai besoin de la sécurité qu'il m'apporte.

Je n'aurais jamais du t'impliquer là dedans, je regrette.

Le regard de Hide se durcit.

\- T'as qu'à me le dire directement si c'est juste parce que je suis pourri au pieux au lieu de barratiner des excuses.

Shuu soupira en pianotant impatiemment sur l'accoudoir de la chaise. Il craqua.

\- Regardes ta main gauche et rappelle toi pourquoi t'es en vie. Parce que je t'ai sauvé. T'avais fait une grosse connerie ce jour là. Qui dit que tu vas pas recommencer? Kaneki a peur de te briser petit imbécile. Tu devrais être reconnaissant au lieu de le blesser avec tes mots. Je te supporte parce que sa santé mentale dépend de toi. Tu devrais faire pareil. Tu survivrais pas deux minutes à ses chaleurs si j'étais pas là.

\- Comme si on pouvait mourir de copulation.

\- De tes tripes arrachées oui. Il est pas doux quand il a pas ce qu'il veut.

\- Vous êtes ridicules, ça suffit. La seule chose qui importe en ce moment c'est l'avenir de vos enfants. Je veux qu'ils aient une enfance normale. Et notre vie amoureuse est loin de l'être alors je vois pas comment faire en sorte de paraître normaux si on continue sur cette voie.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on s'en fou de la normalité ! Cria Hide. Ils vont naître du corps d'un mâle, habiter dans un manoir avec un psychopathe, un humain, une demi-goule, un grand père gâteau et une grande soeur qui croit dur comme fer qu'elle est une licorne sans parler des domestiques qui sont tout autant des cas sociaux que nous. On passe notre temps soit à se cacher du CCG soit à le combattre. Ils ne seront jamais normaux Kaneki. Alors qu'ils aient 2 ou 3 parents ne changera pas grand chose si tu veux mon avis. Si je suis leur père je veux être traité comme tel. Voilà ce que j'en pense.

Kaneki était bouche bée. Et de voir Hide s'affirmer aussi fermement réveilla en lui le désir.

\- J'ai envie de baiser là tout de suite, éructa Kaneki dans un souffle.

Shuu bailla et balança à Hide le plus sérieusement du monde :

\- Je te le laisse, je dois vraiment dormir. On se fera un round 2 quand j'aurai récupéré.

\- Pourquoi vous parlez de catch?

La peste Ophelia était apparue de nulle part et fit sursauter les 3 adultes.

\- T'es une ninja ou quoi, s'exclama Hide.

La fillette lui fit une moue boudeuse avant de retorquer:

\- Je. Suis. Une. LICORNE.

Et l'atmosphère tendue laissa place à de grands éclats de rire.

Saviez vous que de me laisser une petite review me motive pour la suite? *message subliminal*


	17. Chapter 17

Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, sachez que ça me fait super plaisir (même si je suis trop paresseuse pour répondre, vous avez le droit de me taper)

Voilà donc la suite et excusez moi d'avoir mis un siècle à l'écrire! (au moins l'est plus long que d'habitude!)

Hide avait passé trois jours à réfléchir à la suite de leur dernière conversation. Il s'était laissé aller et avait dit des choses qu'il regrettait un peu à présent.

À vrai dire, il n'était pas bien ici. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place et surtout n'aimait pas partager Kaneki avec Shuu. Il ne l'avait pas dit clairement mais l'avait sous-entendu. Le message avait-il été compris? Ça c'était une autre histoire.

Le fait que Kaneki porte peut être ses enfants avait tout remis en question. Il avait déjà eu envie de les laisser mais maintenant... maintenant il ne savait plus. Comment réagirait Cache-Œil s'il lui annonçait son départ comme ça ? Et surtout lui même comment vivrait-il sans Kaneki?

Il était désormais une cible du CCG lui aussi. La seule différence d'avec les autres goules recherchées c'était qu'il était impuissant.

Il soupira en se retournant dans son lit.

Même s'il trouvait un endroit sûr, Kaneki et Ophelia lui manqueraient, Shuu aussi, un tout petit peu. Il était très déviant mais attachant malgré tout.

De perdre leur promiscuité nouvellement acquise lui laisserait un goût amer en bouche.

Incapable de dormir, Hide finit par se lever, d'enfiler un t-shirt en plus de son caleçon et sorti de sa chambre. Enfin, de l'ancienne chambre de Shuu.

Il était tard mais il avait vraiment besoin de rediscuter avec eux.

Sans aucune gêne il pénétra dans la chambre du couple.

\- Ce n'est que moi, fit-il en entendant quelqu'un se lever brusquement.

\- Que se passe-t-il? Lui répondit la voix endormie de Kaneki.

\- Reste couché.

Shuu grogna dans son sommeil quand le blond vînt s'installer dans le lit, du côté de Kaneki. Il se faufila sous la couette et se rapprocha de Kaneki pour l'enlacer tendrement. Il caressa ses doux cheveux blancs.

\- Ne Kaneki...

\- Mh? fit le susnommé, confortable dans les bras de Hide.

\- Est-ce que tu me laisserais partir?

Hide le sentit se raidir. Il raffermit sa prise pour le rassurer.

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchit tu sais. Notre situation ne me rend pas heureux. J'ai essayé de trouver d'autres solutions mais...

Même s'il ne le voyait pas dans l'obscurité, Hide savait qu'il pleurait. Il ne tarda pas à trembler.

\- Comment je peux faire pour te rendre heureux Hide? Marmonna Kaneki, la voix chevrotante.

\- Tu ne peux pas. Shuu prend la place que j'aimerais avoir à tes côtés. Et même si tu le quittais pour moi, sa présence persisterait. Mais tout ça c'est ma faute Kaneki. Il a été plus fort, il a été plus rapide.

\- Hide j'ai besoin de toi.

La voix de Kaneki avait tonné plus fortement et Shuu se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Qu-que quoi? Lança -t-il sans comprendre.

\- Tu as Shuu. Il prendra soin de toi comme toujours.

\- Où tu vas, s'enquit le Shuu en question en se frottant les yeux.

Les sanglots de Kaneki montèrent crescendo. Il commençait à avoir le souffle court et ça inquiétait Tsukiyama.

\- Il n'ira nulle part ce soir my love. Ressaisit toi, tout va bien.

Même dans le noir, Hide sentit le regard pesant de Shuu. Il se tut donc et renforca son étreinte. Shuu se joignit à lui de l'autre côté et à deux ils essayèrent de réconforter Kaneki.

Ils mirent près d'une heure à le calmer. Quand Shuu fut certain qu'il soit endormi, il souffla à Hide:

\- Lève toi et suis moi dans la cuisine. Faut qu'on parle.

Son ton était dur et mit Hide mal à l'aise. Il obéit et une fois dans la cuisine, il réalisa à quel point Tsukiyama était en colère.

Il fit mine de s'assoir autour de la grande table de grès mais le Gourmet le retint par le t-shirt.

\- Tu es vraiment un crétin.

Shuu avait craché ces mots à deux centimètres de son visage. Hide le repoussa rudement.

\- Désolé hein, minauda-t-il, la voix emprunte d'hypocrisie.

Ça mit Shuu hors de lui. Il le gifla le plus fort qu'il pouvait sans lui arracher la tête de sur les épaules.

\- Tu es égoïste Hideyoshi. Et tu ne le réalises même pas.

\- Met toi à ma place deux secondes espèce de brute.

Hide frottait sa joue ecchymosée, le regard empli de haine.

\- Et toi met toi à la place de Kaneki. Tu vas le tuer à le stresser comme ça. Putain j'ai envie de t'exploser.

Hide répliqua d'un grognement mécontent en essayant de se défaire de la poigne de fer de Shuu.

\- Tu te rappelles à quel point ça a été dur avec Ophelia? Et bien ce sera deux fois plus dur cette fois. Et toi l'imbécile de service tu le stresses pour rien. Je te jure que si tu recommence, je redécore le manoir entier avec tes tripes. Et si tu veux partir, fais le quand il aura donné naissance et pas une seconde avant.

Hide savait qu'il avait raison. Il le savait et pourtant ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être en colère.

\- Lâche moi, fit-il en repoussant le gourmet avec force.

\- Pas avant que tu me fasses la promesse de rester et d'arrêter de faire le con.

Hide craqua et lui envoya son poing en pleine face.

\- Lâche moi! Hurla-t-il.

La patience de Shuu avait une limite et Hide venait de la franchir. Il avait à peine sentit son coup mais lui sentirait le sien pendant une semaine. Il prit un peu de recul et au moment où il allait propulser son poing dans l'estomac du blond, une petite voix détourna son attention.

-Papa?

Ils se retournèrent tout les deux vers Ophelia. La petite était dans le cadre de la porte, son gobelet vide à la main. Son air inquiet les rappelèrent à l'ordre aussitôt.

\- Ne vous battez pas, si 'Pa vous voit il sera en colère.

Puis elle tendit le verre de plastique à son père.

-J'ai soif.

Shuu fit un sourire à sa fille mais le regard qu'il porta sur Hide ensuite était loin d'être doux.

\- Promet moi.

Le blond serra les lèvres, trop énervé pour être jsensé.

\- Plus tard.

Et il sortit de la pièce en tapotant la tête de Ophelia au passage.

Shuu ne put que le regarder partir, la haine bouillonnant au creux de son estomac.

Il n'allait pas le tabasser devant sa fille car contrairement à Hide, il était toujours apte à réfléchir.

Il mit sa colère de côté pour s'occuper de la petite, cette dernière commençait à s'impatienter.

Kaneki sirotait son café lentement, ses yeux faisant l'aller-retour entre Hide et Shuu.

\- Vous me cachez quelque chose.

Shuu posa sa tasse avec délicatesse tandis que Hide manqua la renverser. Le bleu sur sa pommette le trahissait autant que sa maladresse soudaine.

Ophelia, qui jusque là imitait à la perfection les manières de son père, se leva et vînt souffler à l'oreille de Kaneki:

\- Cette nuit ils se disputaient dans la cuisine.

Puis elle retourna s'asseoir comme si rien n'était.

\- J'ai téléphoné à une connaissance ce matin, commença Cache-Œil, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Hide. Il a accepté de t'accueillir chez lui si tu l'aides à tenir la boutique. Est-ce que ça t'irait ?

Hide était sans voix, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

\- Et toi, ça te va de cette façon ? Demanda finalement le blond.

Kaneki serra les lèvres mais sa voix tremblait.

\- Je ne peux pas t'obliger à rester. Et de te savoir en sécurité et heureux ça rendrait les choses un peu plus faciles à digérer.

La vague d'amour qui envahit le coeur de Hide lui fit mal. Kaneki était en train de sacrifier son bonheur pour le sien. Sa générosité lui mit la larme à l'oeil. Il baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir fait du mal à cet homme qui l'aimait tant.

\- Je suis désolé.

Kaneki balaya l'air de la main, l'air de dire de ne pas s'en faire. Ses yeux eux disaient autre chose. Et sans doute pour le lui cacher, il quitta la table.

Le coeur de Hide se serra. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit si compliqué ? Dans une autre situation, ils auraient peut-être pu être heureux tout les deux.

\- Je viendrai te rendre visite, dit le blond avant que Kaneki ne quitte la pièce.

Cache-Œil lui servit un sourire tremblant et continua sa route.

Le malaise s'installa après son départ.

\- Va donc préparer tes affaires, crétin. S'il ne t'aimais pas autant, c'est en enfer que je t'enverrais. T'as de la chance.

\- Soit gentil papa.

Ophelia avait des manières dignes de la reine d'Angleterre et sa maturité ne cessait de les surprendre. Elle se leva et grimpa sur les genoux de Hide. Tout en l'enlaçant, elle lui souffla:

\- Même si tu pars on va toujours t'aimer tu sais.

Hide se sentit craquer mais réussi à ne pas pleurer devant Ophelia. Il la remercia d'une voix chevrotante avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

Hide avait mis ses maigres possessions dans son sac à dos et fixait le papier que Shuu lui avait donné. Il passa un doigt sur l'adresse que Kaneki avait retranscris avec soin. C'était chez un certain Uta. Il ne le connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et se dirigea vers la chambre de Kaneki pour lui dire aurevoir. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, sans un mot.

Il toqua à la porte mais comme son ami mit du temps à répondre, il se permit d'entrer.

Cache-Œil sursauta à sa vue.

\- Tu ne m'a pas senti arriver?

Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Il hocha la tête.

\- La grossesse inhibe tout mes sens, c'est affreux.

\- Pardon de t'avoir surpris... Je... je suis venu te dire aurevoir.

Hide remarqua la peine qui passa sur son visage. Il la remarqua et pourtant il était décidé à partir quand même. C'est avec douceur qu'il encadra le visage de Kaneki de ses mains et plus doucement encore qu'il déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

\- Prend soin de toi et des crevettes.

La gorge nouée par l'émotion, Kaneki fut incapable de lui répondre. Il hocha la tête et le regarda partir sans un mot.

L'endroit que lui avait indiqué Kaneki était dans une allée discrète et il hésita longtemps avant de pousser la porte.

Hide eut l'impression de se retrouver dans une autre univers.

Des masques ornaient les murs et les mannequins blancs parsemés de-ci de-là. Ils étaient plus ou moins inquiétant en général mais certains étaient définitivement glauques.

Il y eut un bruit dans le fond de la salle qui fit sursauter Hide.

Quelqu'un apparut, un homme avec une stature fine mais musclée. Il avait rasé une partie de ces cheveux d'encre alors que l'autre moitié lui arrivait au menton. Il avait des tatouages et des piercings en quantité... Il s'était même fait tatouer les sclérotiques; ça rendait son regard inquiétant et mystérieux à la fois.

\- Tu dois être Hideyoshi...

Sa voix était douce et monotone.

Le susnommé opina du chef, soudain un peu mal à l'aise.

\- On m'appelle Uta. Enchanté.

Uta s'approcha et lui serra la main fermement. Il sourit du coin des lèvres et demanda:

\- Je sais que ça va te paraître brusque mais... Comment as-tu survécut sous le toit du gourmet?

Hide fut prit de court par cette question sortant de nulle part.

\- Pourquoi vous dites ça?

\- Laisse tomber les manières avec moi. Et c'est juste que même des goules n'en sont pas ressorties alors un banal humain...

\- Kane... euh Cache-Œil m'aime beaucoup. C'est peut-être ça. Non. C'est certainement grâce à lui.

\- Lucky.

Il n'y avait pas d'entrain dans sa voix mais Hide supposa que c'était son ton habituel, qu'il n'était juste pas très expressif.

\- Fais juste gaffe quand y'a des clients ok? J'ai pas envie de me mettre ces deux là à dos...

Hide déglutit difficilement.

\- Je serai prudent.

Uta hocha la tête, l'air satisfait. Puis il lui fit faire le tour de la boutique, lui expliquant les tâches qu'il devrait accomplir. Il lui montra ensuite son appartement, situé à l'étage. C'était plutôt petit (enfin, tout paraissait petit à côté du manoir de Tsukiyama) mais il avait une chambre rien que pour lui.

La première semaine se passa sans accrocs. Les clients l'observaient comme s'il était un extra terrestre alors il suivait Uta comme son ombre pour éviter les ennuis.

Il entama la deuxième semaine sans vraiment le réaliser. Il ne s'ennuyait pas en compagnie de Uta et le boulot occupait toutes ses pensées.

C'est son téléphone portable sonnant bruyamment en plein milieu de la nuit qui le ramena à la réalité.

Il décrocha à tâtons, les yeux tellement collés qu'il ne put lire qui l'appelait.

\- Allo?

Sa voix était rauque.

\- Tonton vient vite !

Il connaissait la voix paniquée de la fillette au bout du fil.

\- Ophelia? S'enquit-il, la panique commençant à se rependre au creux de son estomac.

\- Oui crétin! C'est papa , il va pas bien!

Hide mit de côté que cette enfant prenait un peu trop de Shuu. En parlant de lui...

\- Et Shuu, où est-il ?

\- Il est reparti travailler avant hier. Papi est parti aussi. Dépêche toi!

Il avait eu du mal à comprendre ces paroles tant elles étaient noyées dans ses sanglots.

Il avait toutefois compris l'essentiel : Kaneki était mal et tout seul.

\- J'arrive ma puce.

Hide se mit en route sans attendre tout en signalant le numéro de portable de Aotsuki-sensei. Il mit très longtemps à décrocher.

\- Mh? Grogna-t-il.

\- Sensei Kaneki se sent mal. Je suis loin de chez lui mais je m'y rend au plus vite.

Hide entendit du boucan et supposa que le médecin s'était levé.

\- Il est tout seul avec Ophelia, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se passe.

\- J'arrive.

Et il raccrocha. Hide lui courrait déjà dans les rues sombres de Tokyo.


	18. Chapter 18

Pardonnez moi pour cette longue attente! J'ai du mal à enchaîner et j'ai l'impression que c'est pourri ;_; J'espère quand même que ce petit chapitre saura vous divertir! En passant, merci à ceux qui ont récemment rejoint l'aventure et ont commenté les chapitres précédents, ça me fait toujours très plaisir! (Et surtout ça m'empêche d'abandonner cette histoire...)

XxX

Hide mit plus de trois quarts d'heure à arriver au manoir des Tsukiyama.

Il était à bout de souffle quand il sonna au portail d'entrée.

Le majordome lui ouvrit et l'accueillit, l'air stressé.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Hide en emboîtant le pas du vieillard.

\- Il s'est évanoui. Et depuis a des vertiges. Il est dans son lit. Aotsuki est arrivé depuis un moment. Prenez soin de lui je vous prie, implora-t-il finalement, en lui ouvrant le porte de la chambre.

Il lui fit une courbette et s'en fut sans attendre la réponse.

Ce qui le marqua en premier, ce sont les yeux de Kaneki. Ils étaient rouges et enflés, comme s'il avait beaucoup pleuré. De plus, Il était blanc comme un linge.

Aotsuki prenait sa tension en lui parlant doucement.

Le visage trop pâle de Kaneki craqua pour saluer Hide d'un sourire.

Un sourire triste qui pinça le coeur du blond.

Hide eut envie de faire demi tour tellement cette vue lui faisait mal.

\- Comment ça va? osa-t-il enfin en se tirant une chaise à côté du médecin.

\- Bof, lui répondit Kaneki.

Il jouait avec ses mains nerveusement. Aotsuki posa ses instruments et donna une petite tape affectueuse sur l'épaule de Kaneki.

\- Je dois analyser les échantillons de ton sang pour confirmer mais je suis quasiment sûr que ce n'est que de l'anémie.

Kaneki se détendit un peu.

\- C'est pas grave? Demanda Hide.

Aotsuki secoua la tête doucement.

\- C'est un manque de fer. Il faut s'en occuper maintenant car ça peut devenir grave. Tu as bien mangé ces derniers temps?

Kaneki fit une moue hésitante. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Ophelia entra dans la chambre comme un bulldozer et se jeta sur le lit avec autant d'énergie.

\- Je ne la trouvais pas, se plaignit-elle en agitant sa licorne.

Elle se blottit contre son père puis fit un sourire à Hide.

\- Répond à ma question Kaneki, insista le docteur.

\- Je n'avais pas faim.

\- L'anémie en plus de te donner des vertiges risque de te faire faire une fausse couche ou encore causer des malformations chez les jumeaux. Alors bouffe imbécile.

T'as eu de la chance d'être bien tombé aujourd'hui. La prochaine fois ça pourrait arriver dans un escalier ou...

\- J'ai compris.

\- Bien. Je vais te donner des compléments alimentaires. Si tu ne les prends pas je te les fais avaler par les narines.

Hide avait observé l'échange en se sentant de trop. Il n'avait plus l'impression que ça le concernait même s'il était très inquiet pour Kaneki.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Ophelia le fixait depuis un moment tellement il était perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Dis Tonton.

Hide releva la tête et croisa le regard intelligent de sa nièce.

\- Est-ce que toi aussi tu pleures tous les jours depuis que tu es parti?

\- Pardon?

Pourquoi lui sortait-elle une idée de la sorte aussi soudainement ? Étais-ce parce que c'était ce que Kaneki faisait?

-'Pa il est super triste. Il arrête pas de pleurer. Et c'est de ta faute.

\- Ophelia ça ne te regarde pas.

La voix de Kaneki était froide. Hide était choqué par ses révélations.

Aotsuki se leva soudain.

\- J'y vais pour ce soir. Kaneki tu restes au lit jusqu'à mon retour demain. Essaie de manger avant de dormir d'accord ?

Le médecin échangea un regard entendu avec Hide. "Je te le confie", signifiait-il.

Le blond accepta d'un hochement de tête.

Quand il fut parti, Hide retourna son attention vers Kaneki. Il semblait tendu.

Ophelia, elle, s'était déjà endormie sur ses genoux.

\- C'est vrai?

Seul le silence répondit à la question de Hide. Le silence et les lèvres pincées de Kaneki. Hide ne savait plus où il en était, ni comment réagir face à cette attitude.

\- Tu souhaites ta viande comment? Finit-il par dire, le silence étant trop lourd.

\- J'ai envie de manger une crêpe, murmura Cache-Œil.

Hide leva un sourcil surpris.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible. Oublie ça.

Les épaules du blandin s'affaissèrent.

\- Ça me manque tu sais. D'avoir une alimentation variée, tout ça.

Hide ne put qu'aquiescer, il avait du mal à s'imaginer ne manger qu'un seul aliment jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- Tu te sentiras mieux après avoir mangé. Alors? Insista le blond.

\- Bleue.

Hide hocha la tête.

\- Bien. Tu veux que j'emmène Ophelia dans son lit ?

\- Non, elle est anxieuse en ce moment. Laisse là pour ce soir.

Hide obtempéra et se rendit aux cuisines sans un mot de plus.

Kaneki mastiquait sa viande sans plaisir. Elle tournait et tournait dans sa bouche. Elle était fade et dure.

Enfin, c'était l'impression qu'il avait.

Tout en mangeant, il dévisageait Hide subtilement.

\- Comment ça se passe avec Uta-san? s'informa-t-il entre deux bouchées.

Hide sursauta un brin.

\- Plutôt bien. C'est un personnage intéressant.

Le regard fuyant de son ami blessa Kaneki.

\- Tu me manques.

Ces mots étaient sortis spontanément d'entre les lèvres de Cache-Œil. Il en fut tout de suite embarrassé et le cacha mal. Il posa son assiette sur sa table de chevet puis caressa les cheveux de sa fille.

Le silence s'abattit une nouvelle fois et l'ambiance tendue décida Kaneki à vider son sac.

\- Tu n'es pas venu me voir de toute la semaine. Et Shuu est parti aussi. Je me suis rarement senti aussi seul. J'ai perdu l'appétit et je ne fais que dormir. C'est égoïste de ma part mais... tu veux redevenir mon meilleur ami ? Je veux dire... comme avant tout ça ?

\- Je suis amoureux de toi depuis toujours Kaneki. Et maintenant que tu m'as fait goûté au bonheur d'être avec toi de cette façon, tu voudrais tout me reprendre? C'est ... dur.

Un instant de silence plana. Hide prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer

\- Malgré tout, je me demande lequel d'entre nous est le plus cruel. Être avec toi me fais du mal, être séparés te fait du mal à toi... Qu'importe nos choix, ils nous font tous souffrir. Du coup je suis dans le noir Kaneki. Je ne sais plus.

Les épaules de Cache-Œil s'affaissèrent.

\- Hide... tu ne peux pas me demander de prendre sur moi dans cette situation. Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur mes émotions. Je ne t'explique même pas le bordel dans ma tête quand je dois décider si je met un t-shirt bleu ou un noir... Imagine donc si je dois cogiter sur notre situation. Je vais être franc avec toi; de ne pas te voir ces derniers temps m'a rendu amorphe voire dépressif. J'y peux rien. Si ce n'était que de moi dont on parle ce serait différent. Ce n'est pas le cas. Est-ce que tu peux rester près de moi, surtout quand Shuu est absent mais aussi sur une base régulière? T'es pas obligé de dormir ici. Tu peux rester avec Uta-san si tu y tiens, mais je t'en supplie ne me laisse plus aussi longtemps...

Kaneki avait finit sa tirade avec une voix tremblottante. Hide sut que ça lui avait coûté beaucoup de fierté pour lui avouer tout ça. Il l'avait fait par nécessité, visiblement.

Mais pas seulement. Il le faisait surtout pour ces enfants à venir.

Les sentiments au creux de l'estomac de Hide remuaient désagréablement. Il n'avait qu'une envie : le prendre dans ses bras et lui faire l'amour jusqu'au matin.

\- C'est épuisant, grogna le blond.

Il soupira, posa les coudes sur le lit et son menton dans ses paumes sans lâcher Cache-Œil du regard.

\- À qui le dis-tu... aquiesca ce dernier.

Hide lui tapota la cuisse gentiment, borda Ophelia et leur souhaita bonne nuit. Kaneki avait envie qu'il reste mais savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable de lui demander. Alors, il le laissa s'en aller.

Il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil.

La déco baroque de la chambre de Shuu était unique mais ça n'empêcha pas Hide d'être un peu confus à son réveil. Les détails de la nuit dernière lui revinrent vite cependant.

Quelle heure était-il? Uta devait être inquiet...

Hide se rhabilla rapidement en lui passant un coup de fil. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Kaneki tout seul alors autant prévenir le brun qu'il resterait jusqu'au retour du Gourmet.

Ce dernier accepta l'histoire sans faire de vagues. Il était décidément quelqu'un de facile à vivre si on le comparait avec les 2 idiots qu'il côtoyait depuis des années déjà. Quoique lui même n'était pas spécialement facile non plus..

Il se rabroua avant d'aller au chevet de Kaneki.

Ce qu'il trouva dans sa chambre n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait par contre.

Il avait entendu les cris de la petite depuis le couloir alors il s'empressa de les rejoindre.

Ophelia était au sol à taper des pieds et des mains alors qu'un Kaneki pâle comme un cadavre essayait en vain de la calmer.

Où étaient ces foutus domestiques quand ils en avaient besoin?

Il était énervé contre eux, contre lui, contre Ophelia et aussi contre Kaneki qui devrait être dans son lit.

Il entra dans la pièce comme une tornade.

Ensuite il tapota l'épaule de Kaneki.

\- Dans le lit. De suite. Je m'en occupe.

Cache-Œil lui jeta un coup d'oeil torve mais obtempéra sans poser de questions. Le pauvre n'avait visiblement pas la force de gérer ça. Il attrapa ensuite la peste qui gesticulait dans tout les sens par la taille et la balança sur son épaule comme un sac de riz. Ses cris redoublèrent d'intensité alors qu'il l'entraînait dans les couloirs auparavant silencieux du manoir.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre où il la posa sans délicatesse sur le lit.

\- Pourquoi tu cries? Lui demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle lui répondit en criant plus fort encore.

\- Je ne répéterai pas deux fois Ophelia.

Sa voix s'atténua un peu mais son souffle saccadé restait.

\- ... veux pas jouer.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- 'Pa ne veux pas jouer! Éclata l'enfant en tapant le lit sous elle.

\- C'est pour ça que tu cries comme un cochon qu'on égorge ?

Elle hocha la tête furieusement.

\- Ton père ne va pas bien. Et tu le sais. Il doit se reposer mais regarde ce que tu l'obliges à faire.

-Mais je m'ennuie !

Hide obligea la fillette à le regarder dans les yeux avant de lui dire d'un ton glacé:

\- Tu t'ennuieras encore plus si Kaneki meure à cause de tes caprices. Tu vas être une grande soeur, agit comme tel.

Les yeux violets d'Ophelia s'emplirent de larmes et ses sanglots firent regretter à Hide d'avoir été si dur. Ce n'était qu'une enfant de 5 ans, même si son intelligence le lui faisait souvent oublier. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça quoi qu'il en soit et il voulait être sur que le message était bien passé.

\- Si Kaneki te dit non, c'est qu'il y a une raison derrière. Il ne fait pas ça pour t'embêter.

La petite chouina en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Je sais que c'est dur ma puce mais pense à la santé de ton papa et aussi de tes frères et soeurs. Si tu t'ennuies, demande à quelqu'un d'autre de jouer avec toi.

\- Mais y'a plus personne à la maison.

Hide soupira et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça tendrement tout en lui chuchotant:

\- Aujourd'hui je suis là. Jouons ensemble d'accord ?

Elle renifla une dernière fois, revigorée.

\- D'accord.

\- D'abord tu vas aller faire tes excuses à ton père. Il doit se sentir mal.

Elle opina du chef et sauta de ses genoux sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Il se sentait vidé, à bout de forces et ce même avant que sa fille ne fasse sa crise. Il l'avait vu venir à 10 kilomètres mais n'avait pas pu l'empêcher. Il avait des vertiges et dû se résoudre à se lever pour la calmer. De toute façon, c'est pas comme s'il pouvait se reposer avec ça à côté.

Ses tentatives pour la calmer se révélèrent infructueuses.

Il fut soulagé de voir Hide débarquer. Il retourna dans son lit aussitôt demandé.

Enfin il ferma les yeux en savourant le silence.

Du bruit le dérangea soudain et il réalisa qu'il s'était endormi. Il avait l'esprit embrumé.

Ses doigts caressèrent la courbe déjà apparente de son ventre; il y puisa le courage d'ouvrir les yeux.

Kaneki découvrit sa fille et son ami assis par terre en train de faire un puzzle.

Il se retourna sur le côté pour mieux les observer.

Ophelia semblait ravie et Hide arborait un air bienveillant envers elle.

Le coeur de Kaneki se serra d'émotion. Il grava cette image dans sa tête.

La magie de l'instant se rompit quand Hide réalisa qu'il était réveillé.

\- Comment tu te sens? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

\- Un peu mieux.

Cache-Œil s'asseya dans son lit. Hide n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

\- Tu es encore blême.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je transpirais la bonne santé non plus.

Ophelia grimpa sur les genoux de son père et lui fit un câlin.

\- Désolée pour tout à l'heure... Est-ce que tu me pardonnes?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je ne recommencerai pas promis.

Un doux sourire éclaira le visage de Kaneki. Il serra sa fille contre son coeur en la remerciant.

Ce tendre moment père-fille fut interrompu par l'apparition fracassante de Aotsuki-sensei, armé d'un sac de vitamines et autre barda médical.

Il les salua chaleureusement en posant ses affaires sur la grande commode en bois.

\- Comme je le soupçonnais, ce n'est que de l'anémie, annonça-t-il sans tourner au tour du pot.

Il sortit les flacons du sac et leur expliqua la posologie de chacun. Il prit ensuite sa pression, fit une remarque désagréable sur son teint cendreux, lui ordonna de manger encore une fois avant de les laisser.

Cette visite, même aussi rapide, avait fatigué Kaneki plus que de raison. Il fit donc ce qu'il faisait le mieux ces derniers temps... la sieste.


	19. Chapter 19

Une fois de plus j'ai mis 10 ans à écrire ce chapitre... Pardon, vraiment. J'ai du mal à écrire car je ne sais pas trop où je m'en vais comme ça hahaha. Vous avez des idées? Qu'avez vous envie de lire? Dites-moi tout, j'essaierai d'en prendre compte et au final ça m'aidera peut être à continuer!

En tout cas merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos favoris, j'espère que vous prenez encore plaisir à suivre cette histoire! A bientôt j'espère!

OxOxO

Kaneki avait l'impression de vivre dans un perpétuel nuage. Le temps passait vite malgré son inactivité. Par contre il ne se sentait pas lui même.

Il dormait dès que l'occasion se présentait et mangeait le reste du temps.

Son état irritait visiblement Ophelia. Elle se montrait toutefois mature car elle gardait tout pour elle.

Elle se confiait de temps à autre à Hide; sa présence les rassuraient tous les deux.

Surtout que Shuu tardait à revenir. Ils n'avaient aucunes nouvelles depuis plus d'une semaine.

Mirumo était parti à Macao voir son épouse et ne rentrerait pas avant un mois.

Quant à Shuu... il était en mission depuis 3 semaines. Ça n'avait jamais duré aussi longtemps et c'était inquiétant.

Hide s'était organisé avec Uta pour essayer de tirer des informations du côté des goules. Hors de question de laisser Kaneki sortir seul et la plupart des goules ne faisaient pas confiance à Hide.

L'inquiétude rongeait Kaneki comme de la rouille sur une ancre, lentement mais sûrement et malheureusement, il transmettait son mal à tout son entourage...

OxOxO

\- Quoi, tu savais pas?

La goule qui faisait face à Uta était son contraire absolu. Il était grand et musclé, ses cheveux blonds ondulaient gracieusement sur ses épaules larges. Son costume était impeccablement coupé et il était rasé de près. Tout chez lui respirait la prestance et le contraste à côté de son ami tatoué était extrême. Car oui, ces deux là étaient amis. Voire même un peu plus, de temps à autre.

\- Savoir quoi?

Uta fronça légèrement ses sourcils inexistants devant la réaction de Karl.

\- Leur dernière attaque a échouée. On pense que les colombes les ont pris en tenaille. Ils étaient en supériorité numérique. Beaucoup sont morts mais plusieurs corps n'ont pas été retrouvés. Disparus.

Uta sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher au fur et à mesure du discours de Karl.

\- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour le Gourmet, s'enquit ce dernier , perturbé par la réaction du petit brun.

\- Depuis que je traîne avec sa famille.

Uta lui tira une moue contrarié en allant s'assoir. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et Karl savait que ce geste masquait son stress.

\- Et comment je leur annonce ça moi?

Le blond se tira un tabouret pour s'installer devant son ami. Il haussa les épaules et tapota sa tête en guise d'encouragement.

\- Sa fille n'a que 5 ans. Non pire, Cache-Œil attend des jumeaux.

Karl lui avait pris les mains tandis qu'il parlait. Il caressait ses doigts délicatement mais cessa à la mention de la goule tristement célèbre.

\- Cache-Œil... des jumeaux... Attends. Quoi?

L'incompréhension était visible sur le visage du blond.

\- Kaneki est l'amant de Tsukiyama depuis des années. Et ce monstre parvient à porter des enfants. Ne me pose pas de questions à ce sujet, je ne pourrai pas y répondre.

Karl émit un gargouillis à mi-chemin entre le dégoût et l'étonnement.

\- C'est trop bizarre , fit il enfin. Mais en même temps c'est miraculeux.

\- On est d'accord. Bref. Je vais appeler Hide pour le lui dire. T'as plus de détails ?

Il secoua la tête par la négative.

\- Super, gronda Uta en sortant son portable de sa poche.

OxOxO

Le téléphone de Aotsuki vibra dans sa poche. C'était son portable personnel, peu de gens avaient son numéro. Et dans ce nombre limité il y avait Kaneki et compagnie. À chaque fois qu'il sonnait, l'angoisse montait en lui. Il craignait toujours que quelque chose soit arrivé à son patient.

C'était le cas encore aujourd'hui. Il avait vu le jeune homme trois jours plus tôt; il s'était bien remis de son anémie. Il croisa les doigts et regarda son écran. C'était Hide. Il fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran.

\- Allo?

\- Bonjour sensei.

La voix du petit blond était morne, il semblait fatigué.

\- Tout va bien?

\- Pas vraiment. Je... j'ai eu un appel de Uta-san à l'instant. Il m'a affirmé que des rumeurs courraient sur la dernière expédition menée par Tsukiyama..

\- Quel genre de rumeur?

\- Qu'ils sont tous morts ou disparus. Je ne sais pas comment dire ça à Kaneki... J'ai peur à vrai dire. C'est pour ça que je vous appelle. Si il se sent mal vous pourrez l'aider. Moi je ne servirai à rien.

Une boule monta dans la gorge du docteur. Il parvînt malgré tout à bredouiller:

\- J'arrive.

\- Merci, souffla Hide à l'autre bout du fil.

OxOxO

Quand il se réveilla de sa sieste, Kaneki se sentit encore plus fatigué qu'avant de la faire. Il s'étira longuement avant de tourner son attention vers les petites vies qui grandissaient en lui. Il avait dépassé les 14 semaines de gestation mais il en paraissait beaucoup plus. Il n'eut pas le courage de penser à quel point il allait devenir énorme. Il fit une dernière caresse à ses petits puis se leva.

Il entendit Ophelia rire aux éclats dans sa chambre. Il l'y rejoint.

À sa grande surprise, Aotsuki était là, chatouillant sa fille qui pleurait de rire.

Il eut un peu honte de sa tenue débraillée -il portait un t-shirt appartenant à Shuu et un caleçon seulement- mais se secoua en se disant que le médecin l'avait vu dans un état mille fois plus gênant.

\- On avait rendez-vous? Questionna la ghoule en ramassant au passage un jouet d'Ophelia.

\- Bonjour Kaneki. Non nous n'avions pas rendez-vous. Ta tête ne te joue pas des tours, ne t'inquiète pas.

Kaneki se retint de demander pourquoi il était là mais son expression était suffisamment claire pour qu'Aotsuki comprenne.

\- Nous devons parler. Ophelia nous revenons dans une minute. Soit sage.

L'attention de la petite était déjà prise par un nouveau jeu, ils pouvaient la laisser seule un moment sans problèmes. Hide apparut au même moment qu'ils allaient sortir et Aotsuki l'entraina avec eux dans la chambre de Kaneki.

Tout deux arboraient une mine sinistre. Kaneki le sentait mal. Vraiment mal.

\- Vous me faites flipper, avoua-t-il en essayant de comprendre l'expression de Hide.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'assoir.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un conseil que lui donnait Aotsuki. Kaneki obéit malgré tout et le silence s'alourdit entre eux.

\- Alors?

L'angoisse lui serrait les tripes. Hide se tripotait les mains nerveusement. Enfin, il se mit à parler.

\- Il n'y a pas de façon douce d'annoncer ça.. si non crois moi je l'utiliserais.

Kaneki retint son souffle.

\- Nous avons des raisons de croire que Shuu est peut-être décédé. Nous n'avons aucune preuve ni de détails pour le moment mais nous avons lancé les recherches.

La boule d'anxiété au creux de ventre de Kaneki explosa.

Il commença par rire mais se tut au fur et à mesure que la réalité des paroles de Hide prenaient sens dans sa tête.

Son rire nerveux se transforma en respiration chaotique puis en sanglots. Au fond de lui, il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Sa vision était floue et il était incapable de refouler la panique qui montait au creux de son ventre.

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il hyperventilait jusqu'à ce qu'Aotsuki pose un sac de papier sur sa bouche en lui parlant doucement.

Qu'on touche son visage ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Le peu de contrôle qu'il avait encore fut balayé par une vague de folie.

Il ne s'entendit pas crier mais avait la gorge qui brûlait. Tout ce qui l'entourait était étourdissant.

OxOxO

C'était une des raisons pourquoi Hide avait peur d'affronter Kaneki seul. Il n'était pas assez fort pour lui résister encore moins pour le calmer.

Il l'avait vu se décomposer devant ses yeux. Sa douleur devint la sienne. Sa peur envahit la pièce comme un miasme démoniaque.

Mais contre toute attente, il ne se déchaîna pas. Non , il ne fit que crier à s'en décrocher les cordes vocales. Des larmes mouillaient ses yeux vides.

Cette image de Kaneki fit mourir une partie de Hide. Il ravala ses sanglots et attendit que ça passe.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il voulait faire jusqu'à ce qu'Ophelia ne déboule dans la chambre, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Qu'avez fait à Pa? Hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur ce dernier pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Hide voulu l'en empêcher car Kaneki était imprévisible. Elle lui passa entre les jambes et atteint son but.

À sa surprise, Kaneki se calma d'un coup. Il ne semblait pas vraiment conscient mais il le vit se détendre et ses cris s'arrêterent enfin.

Toutefois, il ne cessa de pleurer qu'une heure plus tard.

OxOxO

Kaneki s'éveilla, l'esprit embrumé et le corps meurtri. Il se sentait lourd mais réalisa peu après que c'était à cause de bras l'entourant.

Un éclat de bonheur explosa dans son coeur. Qui d'autre à part Shuu le prenait dans ses bras de la sorte?

Il se retourna délicatement et la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. C'était Hide couché près de lui.

Shuu était mort.

La douleur était vive, quasiment intenable. Il essaya de retenir ses larmes mais échoua pitoyablement.

Ça réveilla Hide. Son regard, au départ un peu perdu, se rempli immédiatement d'inquiétude. Il tendit sa main et hésita avant de le toucher.

Kaneki en avait besoin, aussi prit-il les doigts de son ami de toujours et les conduit à ses lèvres.

Hide effleura ses lèvres puis caressa sa joue doucement avant de lui chuchoter:

\- Ne perd pas espoir Ken, il a des chances qu'il soit toujours en vie.

Kaneki serra plus fort Hide contre lui, ses paroles et sa chaleur lui apportaient le confort dont il avait tant besoin.


	20. chapitre 20

Deux jours passèrent ainsi. Kaneki ne parlait plus, il s'enfermait la plupart du temps dans sa chambre. Hide avait l'impression d'être oppressé. Ophelia pleurait beaucoup, elle se sentait abandonnée de ses parents. Hide avait pris le relais mais il ne suffisait pas à reconforter la petite. Aotsuki les soutenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait et aidait Hide et Uta à faire les recherches. Ils devaient découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé et, même si les chances étaient faibles, retrouver Shuu en vie.

Le troisième jour, Hide parvînt à parler un peu à Kaneki, à son plus grand soulagement.

Ils s'étaient installés sur le canapé, le blond avait passé un bras sur les épaules de Cache-Œil pour le serrer contre lui.

Kaneki jouait avec ses doigts , le regard dans le vide.

\- Nous avons retrouvé trois cadavres aujourd'hui. Ils agissaient avec Shuu mais lui n'était pas parmis eux. Il faudrait attraper un inspecteur pour le faire parler car on tourne en rond.

Kaneki émit un petit bruit étouffé. La douleur était toujours bouillante dans son coeur. Il se retourna vers son ami avant de lui avouer avec des lèvres tremblantes:

\- L'avenir me terrorise Hide.

\- Peu importe l'avenir, sache que je serai là.

\- Merci, souffla Kaneki d'une toute petite voix.

Kaneki finit par s'endormir sur ses genoux. Il allait chouiner à son réveil car sa position était loin d'être idéale. Au moins il dormait, c'était l'important.

Lui par contre était trop incorfortablement installé pour y compter. Il somnolait tout au plus.

Et c'est dans un moment où il était près de s'endormir que du bruit dans le hall le dérangea. Il tendit l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre d'où venait ces sons inhabituels. Après un court instant de silence, il y eut un vacarme soudain qui le fit sursauter. Il s'extirpa des bras de Kaneki pour aller voir ce qu'il en retournait.

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ça.

Quelqu'un était allongé près de la porte d'entrée. Cette personne avait du vouloir se retenir à la table mais avait fait renversé le vase qui y trônait avant de tomber. Un des serviteurs, Kanae de son prénom, apparu au même moment, habillé visiblement à la va-vite et échevelé. Comme Hide, il figea un moment devant la scène mais se reprit en vitesse.

\- Tsukiyama-sama! S'exclama la petite goule aux cheveux clairs en accourrant aux côtés de l'étranger.

L'information mit du temps à arriver au cerveau de l'humain. Il fixa longuement la masse inerte au sol en essayant de comprendre en quoi elle ressemblait à Shu.

Ses vêtements étaient si sales qu'on n'y discernait plus la couleur d'origine, de même pour ces cheveux. Le plus choquant était l'absence d'un bras et de son épaule vu comme ses haillons tombaient à cet endroit.

Hide sortit de sa torpeur et s'accroupit près du supposé Shuu. Il repéra des reflets violets dans ses mèches poisseuses et son visage était reconnaissable de près.

Il ne sut pas s'il était soulagé ou inquiet. Peut-être un mélange des deux?

\- Shuu tu m'entends? S'enquit-il en ignora Kanae qui gesticulait dans tout les sens.

Ses paupières frémirent avant de s'ouvrirent complètement.

\- J'ai faim nabot, croassa-t-il en fixant Hide droit dans les yeux.

"Ah oui c'est bien lui", pensa Hide avec un sourire au bords des lèvres.

\- On va t'arranger ça, mais d'abord un bain, tu sens le fauve c'est affreux. Kanae pourrais-tu aller chercher ton chef? Nous allons avoir besoin de lui.

\- Tout de suite Monsieur, fit le jeune homme en les quittant en vitesse.

Hide s'assied en tailleur par terre sans lâcher Shuu du regard.

\- Alors?

Tsukiyama claqua de la langue avant d'essayer de se retourner pour mieux voir le blond. Ce simple mouvement le laissa pantelant.

\- Tu vas tellement te moquer de moi Hideyoshi~, fit-il malgré son souffle court.

\- Je ne vois rien de drôle jusqu'à maintenant. Aboule. Que s'est-il passé?

Shuu tira un sourire épuisé.

\- J'ai été gravement blessé lors de l'embuscade.

\- C'est là que tu as perdu ton bras?

Il hocha la tête lentement et continua:

\- En vrai, on m'a quasiment coupé en deux. J'ai eu trop mal bordel. Mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir quand même. Et c'est là que l'histoire devient comique... Je suis tombé dans un putain de ravin.

Son sourire s'étira, comme s'il était fier de sa connerie.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi c'est drôle, cracha Hideyoshi, l'oeil torve.

\- C'est pas fini! J'étais tellement bousillé que j'ai passé cette dernière semaine dans cette crevasse humide a essayer de me régénérer suffisamment pour être capable de me relever. C'est pas trop marrant?

\- Crétin.

Shuu gloussa encore un peu avant de chuchoter:

\- Je suis content d'être rentré.

Hide allait répondre la même chose mais l'arrivée du majordome coupa court aux niaiseries. Le vieillard était plus solide qu'il n'y paraissait et de toute façon, toute aide était la bienvenue. Hide était incapable de soulever le Gourmet tout seul.

\- Prêt? demanda-t-il en soulevant doucement sont seul bras.

\- Non, chouina le blessé

Hide souleva le haut de son corps sans pitié alors que Tanaka s'occupait de ses jambes. Shuu glapit sous la douleur.

Kanae les avait devancé car il était chargé des préparations. Ils le menèrent tant bien que mal à la salle de bain, Hide prenant des pauses régulièrement car il n'avait pas vraiment de bonnes prises sur le torse mutilé de Shuu.

Une fois à destination, Kanae, délicat, l'aida à lui retirer ces guenilles. Ces blessures, en plus de sentir mauvais, étaient horribles à voir.

\- C'est infecté de partout, normal que tu aies du mal à te régénérer, pinailla Hide en s'attaquant à sa ceinture.

\- J'avais de quoi prendre soin de moi dans ce caniveau, grogna Shuu, sarcastique.

Une fois nu comme à sa naissance, Hide et Tanaka le soulevèrent à nouveau pour le mettre dans la baignoire. Le Gourmet soupira de satisfaction. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été au chaud et ses douleurs s'en virent diminuées.

Hide le fit tremper un peu et entreprit de le laver.

Shuu le laissa faire mais de temps à autre, leur regard se croisaient et Hide comprit qu'il était mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, marmonna le blond en rinçant ses cheveux.

Le silence de Shuu était interrogateur.

\- Si Kaneki t'avait vu dans cet état, qui sait comment il aurait réagit?

\- Hide? A qui tu parles?

La voix dans le couloir fit sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce. Hide, la surprise passée, sourit doucement.

\- Entre Kaneki.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais aussi tard? s'enquit Cache-Oeil en ouvrant la porte.

Il eut un hoquet choqué en découvrant la scène. Il posa sa main sur son ventre, la bouche ouverte.

\- My love, tu m'as manqué.

La voix de Shuu était encore rêche, ses traits encore creux, son bras et son épaule toujours absents mais au moins la crasse le rendant méconnaissable s'en était allée. Il sourit à son amant de toutes ses dents.

Kaneki perdit complètement le contrôle de lui-même. Il courut vers lui, les yeux et le nez ruisselant alors que d'horribles sanglots lui déchiraient la gorge. Il enjamba le bord de la baignoire pour carrément se mettre sur Shuu, toujours en pleurant. Le fait qu'il soit habillé et l'eau dégueulasse était visiblement secondaire. Il tâtonna du bout des doigts les boursouflures de chair qui remplaçaient son bras droit avant de prendre son visage en coupe. Et enfin, il l'embrassa passionnément.

Leur vigueur fit sourire Hide. Il les laissa faire un peu puis se sentit obligé d'intervenir.

\- Kaneki tu vas attraper froid, va te réchauffer sous la douche pendant que je rince sa majesté.

Cache-oeil se retourna vers lui, son visage était un désastre. Il avait de la morve jusqu'au menton et ses yeux était bouffis par les larmes.

\- Merci, couina-t-il en sortant doucement de la baignoire.

Hide lui tapota la tête et remonta ses manches. Il avait du boulot.

Quand Kaneki fut douillettement enveloppé dans son peignoir et Shuu, fraîchement bandé, bien installé dans son lit, Hide put enfin les laisser seuls tous les deux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Tu as mal?

\- Presque plus.

\- Ne me ment pas.

\- Ta présence apaise mes souffrances mon ange.

La noirceur de la nuit était aussi épaisse que le silence les entourant.

Kaneki enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de son amant.

Ce dernier jurerait l'avoir entendu ronronner.

En vérité toutefois, il avait mal. Très mal. Le peu de son épaule restant n'était que feu et tiraillements alors que la douleur aiguë de sa hanche allait et venait par vagues violentes. Il s'était probablement brisé le bassin en tombant, le paralysant partiellement. Sans parler de ses côtes et de son genou. Comme les 7 jours précédents, il ne parviendrait pas à fermer l'oeil de la nuit .

Les caresses de Kaneki lui faisaient quand même du bien, la chaleur des draps et de son corps brûlant près de lui était sublime.

\- Demain matin j'appellerai Aotsuki-sensei.

\- Merci sweety.

Il ferma les yeux et sans le vouloir, sa main effleura le ventre ferme de son aimé. Il les avait quasiment oublié ceux-là. Il caressa sa progéniture doucement à travers la chemise en soie de Kaneki. C'était doux et satisfaisant.

Contre toutes attentes, il s'endormit peu après.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Son réveil fut beaucoup plus désagréable. Ce n'est nul autre que la douleur qui l'arracha des bras de Morphée. Il gémit sans le vouloir en essayant d'enlever la pression qui pesait sur ses hanches et, en ouvrant les yeux, compris pourquoi il avait aussi mal.

-Papa t'es réveillé maintenant ? Cria presque une petite fille surexcitée, à cheval sur lui.

Kaneki remua à côté de lui. Ophelia, dans sa joie, lui sautilla dessus.

La douleur lui coupa le souffle et le bruit finit par réveiller Kaneki.

Il se frotta les yeux puis réalisa la situation. Cache-Œil attrapa Ophelia par une jambe et un bras et la fit glisser de son côté sans explications. La petite, surprise, lâcha un cri aigu allant de pair avec celui de Shuu. Kaneki serra l'enfant contre sa poitrine puis jeta un regard paniqué à Shuu.

\- Tout va bien?

C'est d'un gémissement pitoyable qu'il lui répondit. Il du fermer les yeux et serrer les dents le temps que ça passe.

La pauvre Ophelia les fixait sans comprendre. Ses lèvres tremblaient et ses yeux étaient humides.

\- Papa est blessé. Tu lui a fait mal. Ne t'appuies pas sur lui pour le moment d'accord ?

Des larmes jaillirent des ses orbes violets. Elle s'accrocha à la chemise de Kaneki tout en regardant son père. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir et la situation lui faisait vraisemblablement peur.

\- Tout va bien trésor. Il va vite guérir. Faut juste faire attention à lui en attendant. Tu peux m'aider à faire ça ?

Ophelia ne lâcha ni sa chemise ni son père du regard mais elle hocha la tête avec opiniâtreté.

Elle lâcha timidement Kaneki pour se rapprocher de Shuu, dont la respiration redevenait normale.

Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit à sa fille chaleureusement pour la rassurer.

\- Pardon papa. Je vais faire attention.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue, glissa et tomba l'épaule en plein sur ses côtes en miettes.

C'était reparti pour un tour de souffrance.

/!/ à lire /!/ Bonjour, ici la lenteur incarnée. J'espère que vous allez bien. J'ai enfin fini cette chose... mais je n'ai aucune idée de la suite. Qu'avez vous envie de lire svp! Des situations en particuliers? Aidez moi je suis à sec ToT


	21. Chapitre 21

Une fois bien nourri, Shuu se remit très vite. À peine une semaine après son retour, son bras avait repoussé et il gambadait dans toute la maison comme une gazelle. Ophelia était aux anges et Kaneki put enfin se reposer correctement. Hide en profitait pour s'éclipser chez Uta de temps en temps.

Ça ne passait pas inaperçu à l'oeil de Shuu.

Il sauta sur l'occasion de le taquiner.

\- Tu discutes avec ton amoureux~? Demanda le Gourmet en s'étalant sur le lit à côté de lui.

Hide claqua de la langue en le repoussant de sa main mutilée, l'autre étant occupée par son téléphone.

\- Avec Uta-san, corrigea-t-il d'un ton blasé.

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, ricana le violet en se roulant plus près.

Hide le foudroya du regard, agacé.

\- Quel genre de mots d'amour vous vous échangez, roucoula Shuu qui tendait le cou pour lire les messages.

Hide éteignit l'appareil puis soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Shuu sourit à pleines dents sans cesser de se rouler sur la couette.

\- Kaneki va mieux. Tu peux retourner aux côtés de ton bien-aimé si tu le souhaites...

Les traits de Hide se durcirent.

\- Pour la dixième fois: il ne s'est rien passé entre Uta et moi. Et après tout le bordel que t'as causé tu veux me virer ? Qui était près de Kaneki quand toi tu crapahutais à droite et à gauche? Si tu nous refais le coup encore...

\- Je prend des vacances pour le moment. Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner sur le terrain avant la naissance des jumeaux.

\- Enfin une décision intelligente.

Le sourire de Shuu devint soudain tendu.

\- Tu n'as aucunement le droit de me juger Hideyoshi. Pas après tout ce que tu as fait.

Le blond roula des yeux exagérément.

\- On va pas ramener ça sur le tapis encore.

\- Grandis un peu.

Le ton du Gourmet était dur et prévenait qu'il ne rigolait plus du tout.

\- Je sais très bien que tu as envie que je disparaisse pour garder Kaneki pour toi tout seul mais pas de bol, je suis coriace. Je suis coriace et surtout Hideyoshi, je suis fou de lui. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Y comprit suporter ta tête de con tous les jours. Mais ce que je ne peux pas supporter c'est de le voir malheureux. Et toi tu n'arrête pas de le faire pleurer avec tes idées débiles. Bon ok ses chaussettes dépareillées ont eu le même résultat ce matin que si je lui annoncais ta mort mais il reste qu'il a besoin de toi.

Si tu es trop jaloux, soit, prend de la distance va jouer avec Uta ou qu'importe mais reste son ami. Et si par miracle tes neurones parviennent à décrypter ce que tu veux -parce que oui mon vieux t'es une saloperie de girouette - avant l'accouchement, tu vas quand même garder ça pour toi et le lui dire plus tard.

Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est retrouver le Hide qu'il a toujours connu.

Le Hide silencieux au regard fuyant lui fait peur. Il a déjà assez de choses effrayantes en tête alors si c'est pas trop t'en demander d'alléger son fardeau... Si tu l'aimes vraiment fait ça pour lui ok?

Le monologue de Shuu laissa Hide sans voix. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses de cette manière.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se sentit incroyablement égoïste. Il avait du mal à accepter le fait que Shuu ait raison alors il se leva et quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter de plus.

\- Tête de mule, lui lança Shuu avant qu'il ne sorte.

\- Je sais, lui rétorqua-t-il en claquant la porte.

OoOoOoOoO

\- Papaaaa! Criait Ophelia tout en courant dans les couloirs du manoir.

Shuu sortit la tête de son bureau pour voir ce qu'il en retournait.

\- Pourquoi tu cries?

\- Parce que! Continua la petite sans baisser le volume d'un iota.

\- Je ne suis pas sourd alors cesse de crier! S'agaça le gourmet.

\- Alors ne crie pas toi non plus!

\- Mais je ne crie pas!

\- Siiii!

\- Ça suffit. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ne me répond pas en criant je te préviens.

\- 'Pa il dort encore, se plaignit Ophelia.

\- Plus maintenant, grogna le susnommé en apparaissant soudain dans le cadre de la porte.

Shuu serra les dents à la fois effrayé par la colère grondant dans ses yeux mais aussi inquiet par son teint crayeux et ses joues bizarrement creuses.

\- My love... Tu te sens comment?

Kaneki essuya la question d'un claquement de langue avant de tourner son attention sur Ophelia.

\- Pourquoi tout ce raffut?

\- Tu dors toujours, je me sens seule.

Kaneki geint puis s'accroupit à la hauteur de sa fille -non sans efforts-.

\- Je suis désolé mon coeur. Fabriquer tes frères et soeur est épuisant.

Il la rassura d'un sourire et voulu se relever. Il n'y parvînt pas. Il retomba sur les genoux avec un grognement mécontent. Mais où était passée toute son énergie, toute sa force? Était-ce aussi extrême pour Ophelia ? Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler.

Shuu vînt tout de suite à lui, l'inquiétude peinte sur son visage.

-Je vais te porter jusqu'au lit, annonca le Gourmet.

Il fut surpris par le poids de Kaneki.

\- My love je pense que quelque chose cloche.

Assommé par la fatigue , Kaneki ne fit pas trop attention à ses paroles, empirant l'anxiété de son amant.

Il le mena vite dans son lit et retourna dans son bureau plus vite encore pour téléphoner à Aotsuki.

La sonnerie retentit. Shuu faisait les cents pas dans la pièce sous le regard interloqué de Ophelia.

\- Que puis-je Tsukiyama-sama? Répondit enfin le docteur.

\- Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas avec Ken.

Le ton jovial du brun se mua tout de suite en quelque chose de sérieux.

\- Explique.

\- Il est vidé. Épuisé. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il a perdu du poids. Il devrait grossir normalement non?

\- Amène le à la clinique.

\- O...ok, bégaya le violet avant de raccrocher.

-Papa? S'enquit une petite fille inquiète en tirant sur le bas de sa chemise.

\- Allons rendre visite à Aotsuki tous ensemble ma chérie.

Son regard s'illumina subitement.

\- Je vais chercher Jeanne, dit-elle avant de partir en courant.

Jeanne c'était sa peluche licorne. Et oui Jeanne, comme Jeanne d'arc. Il espérait juste que le doudou n'aurait pas le même destin que la Pucelle mais rien n'était sur avec Ophelia et ses idées abouties. Il secoua la tête puis retourna auprès de son amant.

OoOoOo

Le convaicre fut beaucoup plus compliqué qu'avec Ophelia.

Au final, il l'emmitoufla comme un maki et le porta jusqu'à la voiture, Ophelia sur les talons. Tanaka les conduit jusqu'à la clinique en silence comme à son habitude.

Shuu du réveiller encore une fois Kaneki -il s'était rendormi en dix secondes- quand ils furent à destination. Il poussa la porte avec son pied et Ophelia lui passa à travers des jambes pour entrer en premier. Elle salua la secrétaire d'un grand signe avant d'aller directement vers le bureau d'Aotsuki. Shuu fit aussi un signe de tête à Yukina et suivi sa fille dans le couloir.

L'enfant eut la gentillesse de lui tenir la porte ouverte.

\- Merci ma puce.

\- Bonjour! Fit Aotsuki en ouvrant grand les bras pour accueillir la petite.

Celle-ci se jeta sans hésiter dans son étreinte. Après un bref câlin, le médecin se releva et indiqua à Shuu de déposer son fardeau sur la table.

La fardeau en question grogna à peine.

\- Hey Kaneki, réveille toi un peu. Je dois te poser deux trois questions et te faire une batterie de test.

Cache-Œil ouvrit un oeil difficilement.

\- Mh. Dormir.

\- Après.

Shuu dut les laisser pour s'occuper d'Ophelia qui était en train de retourner les armoires.

\- Appelle moi si tu as besoin, fit-il avant d'entraîner sa progéniture dans le couloir.

Aotsuki opina du chef. Il retourna son attention sur son patient.

\- Tu as mangé ? Tu prends tes compléments?

\- Oui, siffla Kaneki en se recroquevillant. J'étais plutôt mieux mais cette semaine je... j'ai l'impression que mon corps n'arrive plus à suivre.

Le blandin se frotta les yeux dans l'espoir de pouvoir les ouvrir correctement. En vain, ses paupières restèrent lourdes.

\- On va te déshabiller, je dois te peser et t'examiner. On va faire une échographie aussi.

Kaneki gémit à la simple idée de devoir bouger. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour obéir aux directives de Aotsuki.

\- Tu ne prends pas assez de poids Kaneki, annonça-t-il en regardant les nombres sur la balance.

\- Je mange pourtant... geignit le blandin, piteux.

\- Faut manger encore plus. Tu crois en être capable ?

Kaneki haussa les épaules. Il ignorait lui aussi la réponse.

\- Je suis énorme pourtant. Je crois que j'ai atteint la taille que j'avais à la fin de ma première grossesse déjà.

\- Tu n'as pris que du ventre. Les jumeaux te pompent ton énergie comme des parasites. Je crains pour ta santé, pour être honnête.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus...

Kaneki descendit de la balance et retourna s'asseoir.

\- Grossir déjà. Allonge toi je vais lancer l'écho.

Il rapprocha la machine en criant à Shuu de se ramener. Il savait très bien qu'il y aurait des représailles s'ils voyaient les enfants sans lui.

Ophelia entra comme une tornade, Shuu derrière elle.

Kaneki sourit et tapota l'espace à côté de lui. Sa fille n'eut pas besoin d'un dessin et grimpa. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle assistait à cet examen, aussi regardait elle l'écran avec autant d'excitation que son père.

\- C'est parti! Lança joyeusement Aotsuki en posant l'appareil sur le ventre distendu de son patient. Avec un peu de chance on va pouvoir découvrir leur sexe.

\- Ce sont des filles, fit Ophelia, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Kaneki pouffa, Aotsuki le gronda du regard pour qu'il cesse de bouger alors que Shuu trépignait d'impatience.

Le médecin pointa une ombre sur l'écran.

\- Voilà le visage de numéro un, numéro deux est derrière... et nous montre gracieusement son popotin. Numéro deux est sans aucun doute un petit garçon. Je pense que numéro un est une fille mais si elle pouvait enlever sa main de là je pourrais le dire avec plus de certitude.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

La petite voix d'Ophelia coupa court aux explications de Aotsuki.

Kaneki fronça les sourcils.

\- On te demande pas ton avis petite ingrate. C'est la nature qui décide pas toi.

\- Les garçons c'est pas bien je veux deux petites soeurs!

Kaneki sentit sa patience s'envoler.

\- Pas de bol princesse, t'auras un petit frère. Et tu l'aimeras autant que ta petite soeur.

\- Non! Éclata-t-elle , les larmes aux yeux.

Cache-Œil eut envie de pleurer lui aussi tellement elle était ridicule.

\- Je suis trop fatigué pour tes conneries Ophelia, arrête s'il te plaît.

\- Mais Pa... si c'est un garçon il va devoir se battre et je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse blesser. Ça ne peut vraiment pas être une fille?

Elle essuya sa morve et ses larmes avec sa manche. Sa question était si pure... et la raison derrière trop mignonne... Les hormones de Kaneki le rendaient déjà très sensible et les paroles d'Ophelia étaient impossibles à ignorer.

Il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes alors que derrière, Shuu essayait vainement de retenir son envie de rire.

\- Adorable, gloussa Aotsuki en rangeant son matériel, le sourire aux lèvres.

Profitez de la douceur tant qu'il y en a hahaha xD. J'espère que ça vous a plus, j'attends vos avis avec impatience !


	22. chapitre 22

Les jours passèrent rapidement, et plus ils passaient, plus Kaneki devenait énorme et inutile. Enfin, selon lui.

Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à grossir suffisamment, cela avait pour conséquence une fatigue intense. Sa vie se résumait à manger et à dormir. Le moindre effort le laissait éreinté.

Aotsuki avait tout essayé pour le soulager mais rien n'y faisait. Il veillait donc à ce que Kaneki ne perde pas de poids.

Malgré toutes leurs précautions, ce jour fini quand même par arriver.

Aotsuki fixait les nombres sur la balance en se mordant les lèvres. Kaneki lui jeta un regard interloqué.

\- Quoi?

Le docteur était à ce point un livre ouvert ? Il soupira en faisant signe à son patient qu'il pouvait descendre.

\- Tu fais 500g de moins qu'il y a trois jours.

Shuu, qui jouait avec Ophelia dans un coin, se retourna, l'air inquiet.

Kaneki passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

\- À ce rythme, tu ne tiendras pas encore 12 semaines.

\- Je mange le double de d'habitude. Je prend des compléments alimentaires. N'y a-t-il vraiment rien d'autre à faire?

Aotsuki secoua la tête, dépité.

\- Non tu peux vraiment rien faire de plus. On va espérer que ça se maintienne suffisamment longtemps pour permettre aux jumeaux de se développer correctement.

\- Ils seront prématurés.

Kaneki avait parlé avec une boule dans la gorge. Ce n'était pas une question, il savait clairement ce qui allait arriver. À un moment ou un autre, sa vie ou celle des petits serait en danger.

\- Comme Ophelia. Ne t'en fait pas, c'est pas le plus grave. Sauf si ils naissent avant 30 semaines.

\- Plus que 5 alors, encouragea Shuu qui s'était approché.

\- Plus que 5, soupira Kaneki, inquiet et impuissant.

Il se releva difficilement et d'un regard, demanda congé.

Les deux autres le lui accordèrent sans broncher.

Aotsuki attendit qu'il soit bien parti pour se retourner vers Shuu.

\- J'aimerais racheter un deuxième respirateur... au cas où.

Le coeur de Shuu se serra.

\- Venez dans mon bureau, je vais signer un chèque.

Son corps entier était lourd. Sans parler de son abdomen. Sa peau tendue démangeait affreusement, de grandes stries rouge vif commençaient à s'étendre sous son nombril qui ressortait.

Il avait plus ou moins l'esprit clair pour le moment même si son corps ne suivait pas le mouvement. Pris d'un élan de folie, il se leva et décida de marcher un peu. Ça lui ferait du bien.

Il était tard, Shuu devait travailler dans son bureau et Ophelia devait dormir. Tant mieux, il n'avait envie de voir personne.

Il vagabonda sans but dans le manoir et finit par tomber nez à nez avec Hide.

\- Oh t'es debout, s'exclama le petit blond en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Mouais, je me sens un peu mieux.

Quand il fut à sa hauteur, son odeur inhabituelle frappa Kaneki de plein fouet. Il sentait fort Uta et... le sexe. Aucun doute sur ce dernier point. Ça le chamboula plus que de raison.

\- Tu as couché avec Uta.

Son ton froid le choqua lui même. Les traits de Hide se décomposèrent progressivement.

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'est que c'était vrai, a priori.

\- C'est stupide mais ça me fait vachement mal en fait, couina Kaneki en tirant un sourire tremblant.

La panique se vit dans la gestuelle de Hide. Il ne savait pas comment réagir mais il devait faire quelque chose.

\- Ne dit rien. Ça va. Je... j'ai besoin d'être seul.

\- Kaneki... supplia le blond d'un ton inquiet.

L'appelé était figé sur place malgré son envie flagrante de disparaître.

\- C'est bon je te dis. Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier ou quoi que ce soit.

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser, insista Hide.

Ce dernier était mal, ça se voyait. Mais pas autant que Kaneki.

\- C'est trop tard. Mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir...

La demi-ghoule sentit ses derniers remparts s'effondrer. Il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler.

\- C'est débile, hurla-t-il, furieux contre lui même. Pourquoi ça fait aussi mal? On ne s'était rien promis. Et vu comme je suis hideux rien de plus naturel que tu... putain. Merde. Je suis désolé.

Kaneki essuya ses joues humides furieusement mais le flot de ses larmes ne tarissait plus. Il ne voyait plus son ami, seulement son ombre floue.

\- Tu n'es pas hideux Kaneki. Loin de là.

Hide serrait son épaule d'une main, il n'osait pas le prendre dans ses bras.

Il y eut une expression de surprise derrière eux. Hide se retourna pour découvrir Shuu, ses lunettes sur le nez cachant à peine ses cernes et un café à la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que. ..

Il s'arrêta en voyant la mine de son amant et tout de suite devint dubitatif.

\- Mon coeur que se passe-t-il ?

Hide lui fit signe de ne pas demander. Shuu cru alors que c'était encore ses hormones qui en étaient la cause.

\- C'est Hide, commença Kaneki malgré tout.

Tsukiyama se tendit aussitôt. Kaneki renifla et leva les yeux vers Shuu.

\- Est-ce que toi aussi tu vas aller voir ailleurs parce que je suis énorme et dégoûtant ?

Shuu tourna le regard sur Hide et lui dit très lentement.

\- Hideyoshi... Tu. Es. Mort.

Hide eut envie de détaler comme un lapin mais se dit que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit un truc aussi horrible!

\- Tu empestes le sexe. Ne me mens pas, grogna Shuu, le meurtre dans les yeux.

Kaneki sanglotait comme un enfant à côté.

\- Oui je me suis un peu laissé aller mais ce n'est pas parce que tu es "énorme et dégoûtant" Kaneki, je ne suis pas un monstre à la fin! Éclata Hide.

\- Tu l'as quand même trompé ! Renchérit Shuu, de plus en plus en colère.

\- Les gars...

\- Parce qu'on s'est juré fidélité ? Il me trompe régulièrement avec toi si on voit les choses comme ça !

\- Hey.

\- Ça lui aurait fait moins mal si tu l'avais trompé avec moi justement, imbécile !

\- HEY, hurla Kaneki.

Les deux autres se turent pour se retourner vers le petit blandin accroupit au sol. Il avait porté ses mains à son ventre et son visage déjà ravagé par les larmes était à présent teinté d'inquiétude.

\- Je viens d'avoir une contraction.

La mâchoire de Shuu se décrocha alors que Hide se tendit.

Cache-Œil se releva avec précaution. Son coeur battait à toute vitesse. Peu à peu la peur s'emparait de lui.

\- Putain, jura-t-il dans sa barbe.

\- Amon-san, quel bonheur de vous trouver si vite ! J'ai une excellente nouvelle pour vous.

Amon Kotaro, 45 ans, chef de l'escouade spéciale du CCG leva le regard vers son collègue. Ce dernier était un jeune homme d'une carrure impressionnante arrivé récemment mais il était efficace; un pur bonheur pour son équipe. Il était chargé des informations et n'avait pas une fois failli à sa tâche depuis ses débuts.

Amon frotta son moignon (il ne portait pas sa prothèse au bureau) avant de se lever pour tendre son unique main.

\- Bonjour Hiro. Ravi de te voir de si bonne humeur.

\- Mais qui serait de mauvaise humeur après avoir découvert la planque du célèbre Gourmet?

Le coeur d'Amon rata un battement. Cela faisait des années qu'il cherchait en vain. Il ne sut pas si il était heureux ou inquiet. Une chose était sûre; il appréhendait une nouvelle rencontre avec lui. Et si Hiro avait trouvé sa cachette, cela signifiait qu'il pouvait tomber sur Cache-Œil -s'il était encore en vie-, voire même sur Hideyoshi.

Ces pensées firent remonter à la surface des tonnes de souvenirs douloureux.

Kaneki lui avait prit son bras et plusieurs collègues et malgré le mal qu'il avait fait, il n'avait plus aucune rancoeur envers lui. Encore moins envers le gourmet. Ce dernier avait eu l'opportunité de mettre fin à ses jours mais pour une obscure raison, l'avait épargné. Même en sachant qu'il lui avait enlevé son enfant et son compagnon. Sa conscience le travaillait depuis. Ce qui n'était jamais arrivé avant de les rencontrer. S'il devait se retrouver face à eux, il ne saurait comment réagir.

Une chose est sûre, il sentait que le courage lui manquait. Hiro ne devait pas remarquer cet instant de faiblesse.

\- Je vais rassembler une équipe de vétérans, le gourmet est loin d'être un petit poisson. Surtout s'il est en compagnie de qui je pense.

\- Oooh?

Un sourire curieux étira le visage agréable du jeune homme.

\- Cache-Œil est son amant. Enfin était. J'ignore ce qu'il en est aujourd'hui. Il est peut être mort.

Hiro gloussa de bonheur, cette histoire s'annonçait des plus distrayantes!

\- Rejoins moi en salle c-1, je vais rassembler du monde pour établir l'opération, conclut Amon, toujours avec une désagréable sensation au creux de l'estomac...

OoOo

Bonjour à tous! Un court chapitre je sais mais je dois couper ici sinon il s'éternisera...

J'espère que vous avez aprecié le retour en scène de Amon. D'ailleurs à propos de lui... j'ai donné un âge complètement au pif. Je ne sais pas quel âge il avait au début de la série et comme de nombreuses années sont passées. .. voilà quoi XD. J'espère que ça vous choque pas.

N'hésitez pas à laissez vos impressions. Même si je répond pas, elles seront lues et appréciées et surtout me motiverons pour la suite! Bisou xxx.


	23. chapitre 23

Hide se sentait comme le dernier des connards. Shuu l'avait viré du manoir en lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas le revoir.

Sa culpabilité était si intense qu'elle lui donnait la nausée. Ça plus son inquiétude pour Kaneki... non, il n'était pas bien du tout. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même. Il cumulait les bêtises et voilà le résultat.

Ses pieds le menèrent sans le vouloir devant la boutique de Uta.

\- Au point où j'en suis, maugréa-t-il en poussant la porte.

\- Bienvenue, fit une voix qu'il connaissait bien au fond de la pièce.

\- C'est moi.

Uta apparu soudain, la mine interloquée.

\- On peut parler?

Le froncement des sourcils inexistants d'Uta s'accentua.

\- Tout va bien?

Hide soupira.

\- Non. Pas vraiment. Je suis un crétin.

Uta n'était pas quelqu'un de très expressif mais Hide remarqua un soupçon d'inquiétude dans son regard.

Sans dire un mot, il allait fermer la porte du magasin et d'un signe l'invita à monter chez lui.

Il s'installa sur le canapé alors que le tatoué était parti chercher du thé à la cuisine.

Qu'allait-il lui dire au juste?

-Alors? Fit Uta en lui tendant un verre.

Il s'assied à côté de lui, l'air préoccupé.

\- Kaneki sait. Je l'ai blessé, encore.

\- T'es un peu bête. Tu as vraiment cru pouvoir lui cacher ça ? Kaneki est enceint, pas stupide.

Hide gémit sous la violence de cette remarque.

\- C'était une erreur. .. je regrette.

Uta se pencha vers lui et lui dit, le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Non. C'est une erreur quand ça arrive une fois. Après quatre, on appelle ça de la connerie.

\- Pourquoi tu acceptes en sachant ça ?

Uta joua avec son percing à la lèvre, songeur.

\- Tu es un adulte. Assumes tes décisions. Moi j'avais l'occasion de démonter ton joli petit cul alors j'en ai profité. Ça s'arrête là. Et je sais très bien que tu ne m'aimes pas comme tu aimes Kaneki et ça ne me dérange pas du tout. J'ai Karl pour ça.

Hide grogna à nouveau. Le poids de ses bêtises lui faisait courber l'échine.

\- Pourquoi je suis comme ça ?

Uta sirota son thé en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son canapé.

\- Parce que l'homme que tu aimes a de gros problèmes psychologiques. Tu es jaloux de Tsukiyama. Ça te fais du mal. Du coup, tu essaies de combler le vide dans ton coeur autrement. Genre en couchant avec moi.

\- Arrête ta psychanalyse à deux balles.

\- Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Et puis ça ne prend pas un diplôme pour comprendre ton comportement Hideyoshi.

\- Je le sais! Oui je suis jaloux de Shuu! Kaneki porte ses enfants, comment je peux rivaliser face à ça ? Je ne suis qu'un insecte humain qui se brise trop facilement alors que lui est l'incarnation même de la puissance. Il sait des tas de trucs que moi j'ignore parce que Kaneki ne me parle plus depuis des années. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé d'ailleurs. Comment je peux le comprendre s'il ne me dit rien? Je l'aime à en crever et je sais qu'il m'aime aussi mais son amour est tordu, différent. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre son fonctionnement. Même quand je suis avec lui j'ai l'impression qu'il est hors d'atteinte. Hors de ma portée. C'est insupportable. J'ai vraiment voulu essayer mais j'avais juste l'impression d'être la 5ème roue du carosse. Je sature. J'en peux plus. Alors je m'éloigne et ça le fait pleurer. Bordel c'est encore plus insupportable que le reste.

J'avais espoir que de passer du bon temps avec toi me fasse un peu oublier tout ça. La première fois c'était bizarre, je me suis dis que la prochaine serait certainement mieux... Et ben non. Je suis têtu. J'ai récidivé encore et encore dans l'espoir que... Toujours pas. Il ne sort pas de ma tête. Mon coeur me fait mal. Et tu sais quoi? Shuu m'a jeté dehors quand il a apprit ce que j'ai fait. Ça a tellement choqué Kaneki qu'il est peut-être en train d'accoucher à l'heure où on se parle. Je devrais juste aller me jeter sous un train.

Uta passa un bras par dessus son épaule et le serra contre lui.

\- Tu le ferais encore pleurer.

Hide rigola amèrement.

\- Y'a vraiment rien à faire hein.

\- Je sais pas quoi te dire... courage mon ami. Tu trouveras bien une solution.

\- Mh...

OOoooOoooOooo

\- C'était une contraction de Braxton. Le travail n'est pas commencé. Tout va bien. Tu devrais aller te coucher Kaneki, tu as l'air crevé.

Aotsuki jeta ses gants sans lâcher son patient du regard. Son état l'inquiétait vraiment. Il était hagard, son teint gris , ses épaules voûtées.

\- Ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte?

Sa voix était faible et morne.

\- Oui. Je vais quand même repasser te voir demain. Et Kaneki... si tu te sens étourdi ou que tu ressens des difficultés à respirer dis le à Shuu immédiatement ok?

Cache-Œil hocha la tête faiblement.

C'est un peu à contre-coeur que le médecin les laissa. Shuu accompagna son amoureux jusqu'à son lit et le borda douillettement avant de retourner aux côtés de sa princesse.

Ophelia jouait en silence -ou presque- alors il s'assied dans la chaise confortable de sa chambre pour la regarder faire. Le stress retomba. Son esprit dériva vite.

Il repassa sa journée en boucle dans sa tête. Sa colère contre Hide n'avait pas faiblie. Il devait vraiment faire preuve de sang-froid envers lui en temps normal mais aujourd'hui, il avait commis une faute trop grave. Il avait eu envie de l'étriper sur place. En plus d'être un enfoiré, ses conneries affectaient Kaneki dangereusement. Lui ou les petits auraient pu y laisser la vie bon sang! Qu'y avait-il de si compliqué à comprendre? Pourquoi le blond s'obstinait dans sa stupidité ?

Shuu respira profondément pour essayer de retrouver son calme. Ophelia lui jeta un regard en coin.

\- Est-ce ce que 'Pa va bien aller?

\- Oui ma chérie. Ne t'en fait pas, c'est bientôt fini.

Il ne pouvait pas répondre " Non ma chérie. Je ne sais pas s'ils survivront." à sa fille de 5 ans.

Il avait peur de la suite. Tellement peur... mais ça, il devait le garder pour lui.

OOoooOoooOooo

\- Je vais aller m'excuser. C'est la moindre des choses.

\- Tu es inquiet.

Hide opina du chef tout en enfilant ses chaussures.

\- Il allait mal quand je suis parti. Et je n'ai aucunes nouvelles.

Uta lui fit signe de partir. Hide obtempéra. Une journée entière était passée depuis l'incident. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir ni à manger. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Il allongea le pas, pressé d'arriver. Il avait ce sentiment d'urgence au creux du ventre.

Enfin, il arriva devant le manoir et sonna au portail. Il n'était même pas 20h, tout le monde était debout à cette heure.

Sauf que personne ne répondit.

Il sonna à nouveau. Toujours rien. Il chercha la clé dans son sac. Il ne l'avait jamais utilisée jusqu'à maintenant car on venait toujours lui ouvrir. Une fois le portail ouvert, il suivit son instinct et courru jusqu'à la porte de service. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il n'y avait personne à la cuisine. Il la traversa rapidement et poussa la porte qui menait au couloir. Quelque chose de lourd derrière la bloquait. Il poussa plus fort et découvrit des traînées de sang. Cette vue lui glaca le sang dans les veines.

Ce qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir la porte était le cadavre encore chaud de Tanaka le majordome.

Son corps agit alors de par lui même tandis que son esprit était sous le choc.

Il se rua vers la chambre de la petite.

Les couloirs lui semblèrent infinis et il craignait à chaque intersection de tomber sur le meurtrier. Et s'ils étaient plusieurs ? Shuu était-il à la maison?

Hide fut interrompu dans sa course par quelque chose sortant de la bibliothèque à toute vitesse. Le corps d'un inspecteur fracassa le mur à côté de lui sous l'impact. Le blond se retourna pour voir d'où il venait. Il croisa le regard du petit mais puissant Kanae. Ce dernier leva le pouce pour le rassurer avant de se charger d'un second inspecteur.

Hide, le coeur battant la chamade, ne le dérangea pas plus longtemps et continua son trajet au pas de course cette fois.

Le CCG avait trouvé cet endroit. C'était le pire scénario imaginable.

Un grand vacarme résonna vers les appartements de Kaneki.

Hide lutta contre sa panique. C'est le coeur au bord des lèvres qu'il passa devant la chambre de Kaneki et de Shuu. La porte était défoncée, le mur à côté en ruines. Il y passa la tête mais il n'y avait personne.

Où étaient-ils?

OOoooOoooOooo

\- n...en...Ken!

Kaneki battit des cils pour essayer d'ouvrir les yeux correctement.

Shuu le secouait et son air inquiet lui fit le même effet qu'une douche froide.

\- Que se passe-t-il? Grogna le blandin en se frottant les yeux.

\- Va chercher Ophelia et cachez vous tout les deux. Vite. Si l'occasion se présente allez chez Aotsuki.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Kaneki s'était redressé et s'apprêtait à se lever.

\- Le CCG nous a trouvé. Tanaka et les autres les retiennent le temps que je te mette en sécurité mais je dois aller les aider alors vite. Dépêche toi je t'en supplie.

Tout le sang quitta le visage de Kaneki.

\- Ne me laisse pas tout seul.

\- Tout ira bien. Je vais aller les dégommer.

Kaneki avait la gorge comprimée par les sanglots qu'il retenait.

Shuu l'embrassa avec douceur puis l'aida à se lever. Il le guida sur quelques pas et ils sortirent de la pièce pour aller dans celle adjacente. Kaneki s'occupa de réveiller Ophelia tandis que Shuu surveillait la porte.

Au moment même où Cache-Œil prit sa fille dans ses bras, on défonça la porte.

Shuu accueillit le nouveau venu d'un coup de kagune en plein estomac. Il valsa à travers la pièce, démolit le mur et s'écroula de l'autre côté, dans la chambre de Kaneki.

\- Va, fit Shuu avant d'aller achever son ennemi.

Ophelia couina dans les bras de Kaneki. Ce dernier était tellement en stress qu'il avait envie de faire pareil.

Il caressa les cheveux d'encre de sa fille et obéit à son amant.

Il voulut aller vers les cuisines, où il y avait l'entrée du personnel. Il fit demi-tour à deux reprise pour éviter des inspecteurs qui rôdaient . Sa chance ne dura pas longtemps toutefois.

À un croisement il mit le nez en plein dans le torse tout en muscle d'un gigantesque membre du CCG.

\- Oh, quelle bonne surprise!

Son regard vif était vif contrairement à son attitude décontractée.

Kaneki réagit au quart de tour. Il fit un bond disgracieux vers l'arrière pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le brun. Au moment où il voulu se mettre à courir, l'inspecteur sortit un pistolet de son imperméable gris. Il n'avait aucune chance face à ça.

Alors il se recroquevilla sur Ophelia pour la protéger de son corps.

La suite se passa tellement vite...

Un coup de feu fendit le silence. Puis 2, puis 3 sans que Kaneki ne ressente de la douleur. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait instinctivement fermés.

Hide le regardait droit dans les yeux.

-Cours, lui dit-il.

Un filet de sang fuit de la commissure de ses lèvres alors qu'un quatrième coup de feu retentissait.

Le regard noir du blond s'éteignit.

Kaneki était en train d'étouffer. Ophelia pleurait terreur dans ses bras.

Le cadavre de son meilleur ami s'écroula au sol et Cache-Œil se retrouva en tête à tête avec son meurtrier.

\- Épargnez ma fille je vous en supplie.

La voix de Kaneki était couinante et saccadée. Il faisait une crise de panique.

Le visage de l'inspecteur se fendit d'un petit sourire.

Il leva son arme vers la tête de Kaneki.

Puis il pressa la gâchette sous son doigt.

OOoooOoooOooo

Yo à tous! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu!

Alors juste pour vous prevenir que je vais certainement changer de plateforme pour publier mes ffics sous peu car on m'impose de retirer certaines fics à cause de leur contenu. Je vais donc me retirer entièrement de ce site pour migrer ailleurs! Je vous tiens au courant promis. Bonne journée!

Tomo


	24. chapitre 24

Amon ne sut pas pourquoi il avait agit comme ça. Ça avait été spontané, irréfléchi. Il avait vu le cadavre d'un blond au sol, l'identifiant sur-le-champs comme étant Hideyoshi Nadeshika, puis son regard s'était posé sur Cache-Œil, tremblant de terreur, une enfant dans les bras. Il était impuissant. Hiro avait levé son arme vers cette chose fragile et sans y réfléchir, Amon l'avait poussé au moment où il appuyait sur la gachette.

Hiro le regarda d'un air surpris.

\- Je veux m'en charger. Depuis le temps que je le cherche...

La respiration de Kaneki devint encore plus chaotique qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il étouffait.

Hiro hocha la tête mais resta planté là, visiblement ravi.

\- Laisse nous, insista son supérieur.

Le gigantesque inspecteur pinca des lèvres, déçu.

\- Bien.

Il s'en alla. Amon attendit un peu pour en être bien sûr.

\- Où est le Gourmet ?

Kaneki leva vers lui un regard d'incompréhension.

\- Tu crois pouvoir le rejoindre?

Cette fois, Cache-Œil était complètement perdu.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il respirait toujours aussi mal mais sa question était claire.

Amon haussa les épaules.

\- Comme ça.

La gamine pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps dans les bras de Kaneki.

\- Va le rejoindre, insista Amon.

Kaneki essaya de se lever mais en fut incapable. Son propre poids plus celui de sa fille le clouaient à terre.

Une nouvelle vague de panique s'abattit sur lui.

C'est alors que la main de Amon apparut dans son champs de vision.

Il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres chances alors il la saisit. L'inspecteur le mit sur pied. Il rassura Kaneki d'un sourire... avant que sa tête ne soit arrachée de sur ces épaules. Du sang chaud éclaboussa le visage muet d'horreur de Cache-Œil.

Shuu venait de décapiter son sauveur d'un coup de kagune.

La douleur, la peur, le dégoût explosèrent à nouveau en Kaneki. Il n'avait qu'une envie : s'évanouir pour y échapper.

On ne lui offrit pas ce luxe.

Alarmé par le bruit, l'immense collègue de Amon rappliqua. Shuu lui sauta dessus sans hésiter. Il s'accrocha à ses épaules et lui fracassa le visage d'un coup de tête puissant. L'autre ne mit pas longtemps à s'en remettre. Il attrapa le gourmet par sa veste horrible (mais quand même hors de prix) et le fit voltiger.

Kaneki, planté au millieu de 2 cadavres encore chauds, le vis arriver au ralenti. Il ne put le ralentir dans sa course ni l'esquiver. Il ne fit que lâcher Ophelia et se prit le corps de son amant de plein fouet. Shuu l'entraina au sol malgré lui et ils s'écrasèrent lourdement.

Kaneki eut le souffle coupé et la douleur qui s'empara de lui n'était pas rassurante du tout.

\- Oh putain. Ken. Ken ça va?

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre à la question angoissé de son amant, le grand brun repassa à l'attaque.

Cache-Œil était tombé sur le côté: son épaule et ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien, sans compter sur son abdomen rond.

Il était incapable de respirer convenablement. Il finit par tousser, du sang fut propulsé sur le parquet.

-' Pa !

Il ne voyait plus les traits de sa fille.

Les bruits s'évanouirent progressivement. Puis, un rideau noir tomba.

OoOOoooOoooOooo

Shuu esquiva de justesse un coup de son adversaire. Il était incapable de se concentrer avec sa fille appelant son amant à côté. Il avait perdu connaissance après leur chute.

Il se rabroua avec en tête le fait de ne pas pouvoir aider son tendre avant d'avoir zigouillé ce grand connard du CCG.

Ses coups devinrent plus puissants et précis.

À un moment, il parvînt à le toucher à la jambe. L'inspecteur riposta en lui tirant dessus à deux reprises.

Cela fit doucement rire le Gourmet, les balles furent quasiment aussitôt expulsées de son corps sous le regard horrifié du grand brun.

\- C'est moins marrant de se bagarrer avec plus fort que soit, n'est-ce pas ?

L'autre émit un grognement guttural, une main sur sa cuisse blessée.

Sans aucune pitié, Tsukiyama acheva l'homme d'un ultime coup de kagune. Il l'avait traversé de part en part pour lui offrir une mort très douloureuse et pas trop rapide.

A peu près satisfait de le voir s'effondrer, Shuu se précipita sans plus tarder auprès de Kaneki.

Ophelia l'agitait en pleurant.

\- Il a craché du sang papa, paniquait la petite fille.

\- Saloperie, éructa le Gourmet en tapotant les joues moites de son aimé.

Il abandonna vite de tenter de le réveiller et le pris dans ses bras puissants. Il fit signe à sa fille de monter sur son dos.

\- On s'en va Ophelia. Accroche toi à moi et surtout ne me lâche pas.

Il la sentit hocher la tête faiblement et imagina ses joues encore salées de ses larmes alors que la prise de ses petits bras se fit plus ferme autour de son cou.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre la plus proche et se maudit d'être au premier étage. Le choc pouvait faire du mal à Kaneki.

C'est pas comme s'il avait le choix de toute façon...

\- Tiens toi fort ma chérie, souffla-t-il à Ophelia.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Hide.

Puis il sauta.

Il essaya d'amortir la chute du mieux possible et sentit ses genoux couiner sous le choc. Ophelia avait tenu bon, elle était forte cette petite crapule.

Kaneki lui ne fit pas de signe de vie.

Il y eut un bruit dans les buissons non loin et Shuu se précipita pour se cacher.

\- Tsukiyama-sama ! Ce n'est que moi! Chuchota Kanae avec un grand mouvement de la main.

Il était recouvert de sang mais vu son sourire, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Le petit domestique lui fit signe de le suivre et Shuu le suivit sans hésiter.

Ils enjambèrent plusieurs cadavres sur leur chemin, Kanae avait réussi à percer une brèche dans le siège du CCG.

Ils s'enfuirent donc loin de leur foyer en ne laissant derrière eux que du sang et des corps sans vie.

OOooOoooOoo

\- Sensei! Hurla Shuu en poussant la porte de la clinique.

Il portait toujours Kaneki mais Kanae se chargeait d'Ophelia.

Yukina, la jolie secrétaire blonde, se leva en les voyant.

\- Installez le dans la salle 2, je vais le chercher.

Ses talons claquèrent lorsqu'elle fit le tour de son bureau pour aller dans celui de Aotsuki. Elle s'excusa auprès des deux patients ( deux vieillards) qui attendait dans la petite salle d'attente.

Tsukiyama obéit sans broncher. Et alors qu'il posait Kaneki sur la table d'examen, il réalisa dans quel état ils étaient.

Couverts de sang à moitié coagulé.

Lui et Kanae en étaient presque entièrement recouverts tandis que sur Ophelia ce n'était que des éclaboussures. Sur Kaneki c'était un mélange des deux... son t-shirt en était imbibé d'un côté, il avait reçu une giclée en plein visage et quelques taches par ci par là. Il remarqua soudain que le sang sur son côté droit n'avait pas du tout la même couleur que le reste...

Alarmé par cette découverte, il souleva le vêtement et ses craintes se concretisèrent... Du sang frais s'écoulait paresseusement d'un petit trou régulier juste au dessus de la courbe de son ventre. Son amant s'était pris une balle entre les côtes.

\- Sérieusement, cria presque le Gourmet.

Le sort ne pouvait pas les lâcher à la fin? Qu'avait fait Kaneki pour que tout tourne aussi mal dans sa vie?

Rien du tout!

Il fit une pression de la main pour essayer de stopper l'hémorragie.

Il était au bord des larmes.

Aotsuki débarqua comme un boulet de canon à ce moment là.

Il se secoua la tête devant la scène, comme s'il voulait se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

\- Explique, fit-il en s'installant près de lui.

Shuu du prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

\- Le CCG a trouvé le manoir. Hide et plusieurs serviteurs y ont laissé leur vie. Kaneki s'est pris une balle et en plus on m'a balancé sur lui comme un sac de patates. Il est tombé avec moi, il s'est évanoui peu après. Y'a tellement de sang partout que je viens à peine de réaliser qu'il avait été touché. Je pense que lui même ne l'a pas senti.

\- Bordel...

Aotsuki soupira et se mit à examiner la blessure de Cache-Œil en premier. Il le souleva délicatement et le tâta dans le dos.

\- La balle est ressortie. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Il a craché du sang sensei, dit Ophelia qui s'était discrètement rapprochée.

Le médecin lui sourit.

\- Il a donc un poumon perforé. Super. Vu sa trajectoire, je ne pense pas que la balle ai touché autre chose. Enfin je prie que ce soit le cas.

Il posa des compresses sur la blessure tout en faisant une pression dessus. Quand les bandages cessèrent d'être tachés de sang, il s'arrêta.

Il prit son stéthoscope et ausculta son patient plus en profondeur. Il vérifia sa pression, son pouls, sa respiration puis passa aux jumeaux.

Il posa son stéthoscope sur le ventre rond de Kaneki et après quelques secondes fronça les sourcils et changea l'emplacement de son outil.

Shuu ne fut pas dupe et su que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Les mouvements assurés du médecin se firent de plus en plus pressés. Enfin, il posa le stéthoscope de côté et regarda Tsukiyama dans les yeux.

\- Un des deux coeurs ne bat plus... je suis désolé.

Shuu oublia comment respirer.

\- Et Ken?

\- Ça devrait aller... Je dois nettoyer les plaies et ainsi de suite... ce ne sera pas fun et il faudra surveiller son état de près mais il devrait sans tirer. J'espère juste de ne pas avoir à faire de césarienne avant la guérison de sa blessure. Si le petit vivant se retrouve en détresse foetale , je n'aurai pas le choix par contre...

La réalité frappa le gourmet de plein fouet.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il va devoir porter un de nos enfants sans vie pendant des semaines?

Il avait dit ça avec un boule de chagrin dans la gorge.

\- Oui. Si j'ouvre c'est pour libérer les deux. Sinon on risque de perdre le deuxième et c'est pas ce qu'on veux.

Shuu serra les lèvres, ne sachant pas que dire de plus.

Il était anéanti à l'idée de confronter le chagrin de Kaneki en plus du sien qui menaçait d'exploser à tout instant.

Le pauvre venait de perdre Hide, son foyer et maintenant un bébé. .. ce jour était définitivement épouvantable.

Aotsuki remarqua à quel point Shuu était perdu. Il s'approcha et lui serra l'épaule pour tenter de le réconforter un brin.

\- J'ai une chambre à l'étage, vous pouvez vous y installer quelques temps. Je vais faire des sutures à Kaneki puis vais le mettre sous surveillance. Il restera là en repos forcé jusqu'à ce que je l'opère.

Shuu hocha la tête même s'il ne semblait pas avoir écouté. Il alla s'assoir dans la chaise au fond de la pièce et enfonca sa tête dans ses mains sans rien ajouter.

Ophelia l'y rejoint et lui fit un câlin.

Aotsuki les laissa pour préparer la suite des soins qu'il devait prodiguer à Kaneki. Il allait devoir exciser la plaie pour éviter les infections. Une fois prêt, il dut attendre que son patient sorte de l'inconscience pour continuer.

Il vérifia son poul de temps à autre, heureusement son état était stable.

Une quinzaine de minutes passa ainsi dans un silence de plus en plus lourd.

OOoooOoooOooo

Kaneki ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Tout était trop lumineux autour de lui. Il éprouvait une grande douleur en respirant. Quand ses yeux s'habituèrent enfin à la lumière, il put étudier son environnement.

La vue d'un visage familier le rassura. Aotsuki lui souriait et quelques secondes plus tard, Shuu et Ophelia apparurent.

\- Je sais que tu dois avoir mal quand tu respires alors tu n'as qu'à hocher la tête pour répondre à mes questions, ne te force pas à parler.

Kaneki hocha la tête une fois, reconnaissant.

Alors Aotsuki entama une longue liste de questions et de tâtonnements à certains endroits sur son corps courbaturé. Kaneki avait la tête embrumée mais il comprit qu'une balle l'avait touchée, c'était pour quoi il avait si mal.

\- Je vais devoir enlever les chairs abîmées, continua le médecin.

Shuu faisait une tête d'enterrement et Kaneki avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait envie de demander comment allait les petits mais son souffle était aussi court que sa capacité de concentration.

\- Pour ça, je ne peux que faire une anesthésie locale... te sens tu capable de supporter ça ? J'en aurai pour heure je pense. Ensuite, on fera une echo et enfin tu pourras te reposer.

Kaneki opina du chef, pas sûr de lui du tout. Tout allait trop vite. Il était largué, confu.

Avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, Aotsuki trifouillait sa plaie.

\- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas regarder, conseilla Aotsuki.

Ses paroles s'appliquaient aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Il n'eut pas besoin de leur demander ; ces derniers se tinrent à distance.

Kaneki trouva Ophelia étrangement silencieuse. Elle qui était si curieuse était collée à son père et ne disait pas un mot. Dormait-elle?

\- Voilà, c'est terminé.

La voix de Aotsuki le surpris. Il avait l'impression que quelques minutes seulement étaient passées. Il ne sentait plus une partie de son corps et la fatigue l'abrutissait.

\- Je fais une écho rapidement et je te laisse dormir. Encore un petit effort.

Kaneki eut toute la misère du monde à acquiescer.

Il y eut du bruit et Shuu se rapprocha. Il lui prit la main et la serra doucement.

\- Je confirme ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure Tsukiyama. Je suis vraiment navré.

Cette fois Kaneki était complètement perdu. Il regarda le visage de Shuu se décomposer sans comprendre pourquoi.

Un doute germa soudain dans son esprit.

\- Les jumeaux vont bien?

Sa voix était croassante et sifflante à la fois et cette seule phrase le laissa à bout de souffle et la poitrine en feu.

Shuu lui fit un sourire tremblant qui ne cacha pas sa peine, Aotsuki détourna le regard.

\- Répondez, gronda Kaneki.

L'inquiétude le dévorait de l'intérieur, c'était insupportable.

Aotsuki s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui chuchota:

\- Le coeur de ta petite fille s'est arrêté de battre... Je ne sais pas pourquoi malheureusement, c'est peut-être du à ta chute de tout à l'heure... Je suis tellement désolé Kaneki... Je...

Le blandin mit du temps à décrypter ses paroles. Et quand la réalité le rattrapa, il eut envie de mourir.

Encore une fois il chercha son air. Sa douleur était indéfinissable.

Il s'accrocha à la manche du médecin, il devait savoir...

\- Mon fils? Réussit-il à dire entre 2 de ses violents sanglots.

\- Il va bien. Il va bien Kaneki alors respire calmement...

Ce soulagement fit un peu d'ombre à sa peine.

Oui je sais j'ai mis 3 plombes à sortir ce chapitre mais il a été très difficile à écrire. .. autant à cause du côté médical que sentimental... je sais pas trop si j'ai bien réussi... Laissez moi vos avis svp ils me sont précieux !

AUSSI

sachez que j'ai créé un compte sur AO3, j'y poste cette fic et je posterai certainement celles à venir. dès que j'aurai un peu de temps, je compte transférer la majorité de mes histoires là bas alors n'hésitez pas à vous y inscrire! J'ai le même pseudo qu'ici au cas où le lien suivant ne fonctionne pas... /users/Tomokonne/pseuds/Tomokonne

Bisous

Tomo


	25. chapitre 25

Comme d'hab j'ai été super lente désolée... La suite me cause des soucis, j'ai du mal à enchaîner mais nous vous en faites pas je finirai cette fic promis ! Bonne lecture !

Les heures passèrent rapidement. Ophelia dormait à l'étage, Shuu somnolait dans un fauteuil à côté de son amant. Ce dernier avait pleuré jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte. Une vraie torture pour le Gourmet. Lui n'avait rien pu faire pour le consoler sinon serrer sa paume dans la sienne. Il la tenait toujours d'ailleurs, sa chaleur le rassurait.

Hide lui manquait déjà. Lui au moins aurait trouvé les bons mots. Son sourire aurait mit du baume au coeur blessé de Kaneki.

\- Quelle journée de merde, marmonna-t-il pour la énième fois.

Il caressa encore un peu les doigts de Kaneki et se leva.

Son corps était raide d'avoir été aussi longtemps dans cette position. Il s'étira et sortit de sa poche son portable. Enfin, il quitta la pièce pour ne pas réveillerKaneki.

Il composa le numéro de son père et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

Cela ne pris que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne décroche. En entendant sa voix, il craqua.Tout le stress et la fatigue accumulée s'échappa d'un coup.

\- Papa...

\- Shuu? Que t'arrive-t-il mon fils?

\- Rien ne va, commença le Gourmet avec une voix vacillante.Je suis désolé.

Il s'était mis à pleurer. Non vraiment ce n'était pas son genre mais il avait dépassé depuis longtemps ses limites.

\- Désolé pour quoi? Demanda Mirumo, le ton inquiet.

\- Le CCG a assiégé le manoir hier soir...

\- Oh mon dieu, tout le monde va bien?

\- Non. Non tout le monde ne va pasbien.

Shuu respira profondément entre 2 sanglots avant de continuer:

\- Ophelia,Kanae et moi sommes indemnes. Ophelia était secouée par ce qu'elle a vu mais je pense que ça ira. J'espère. On a perdu Tanaka, Abe, Jin et Hideyoshi là bas.

\- Et Ken?

La voix toujours tremblante et de temps en temps entrecoupé d'un hoquet,Shuu expliqua:

\- Il s'est prit une balle dans la poitrine. La jumelle est décédée... Il ne va pas bien Papa.

\- Vous êtes chez Aotsuki-sensei? Nous prenons le prochain vol.

\- Oui... Merci.

Shuu essuya son visage poisseux avec son mouchoir de poche en faisant ses au revoir.

Il racrocha ensuite, le coeur plus léger. Ça lui avait fait du bien de vider son sac.

Mirumo et son épouse arrivèrent au courant de l'après midi suivant. Ils prirent en charge Ophelia et la recherche d'une nouvelle maison où ils seraient en sécurité.

Shuu n'avait plus envie de rester à Tokyo. Il attendrait que Kaneki aille mieux pour lui demander s'il était d'accord pour partir. Loin.

La journée passa vite, Kaneki la passa à dormir. Aotsuki était aux petits soins avec lui.

Cette nuit là, Shuu réussit enfin à dormir un peu.

Il s'installa une petite routine entre eux: le matin, Mirumo amenait Ophelia visiter ses parents chez le médecin pendant que sa femme s'occupait de meubler et nettoyer le nouveau foyer desTsukiyama. Elle jonglait entre ça et les entretiens pour les nouveaux domestiques qui les servirait.

Tous étaient occupés. Tous sauf Kaneki. Il passait de longues heures seul quand la douleur l'empêchait de dormir.

Son âme était en aussi mauvais état que son corps.

Le troisième jour, il se sentait particulièrement mal. Le chagrin en lui ne cessait de grandir et la douleur physique était insupportable. De plus il avait si froid, nulle couverture n'était assez épaisse pour le réchauffer.

Il senti quelqu'un s'affairer dans la pièce et même s'il ignorait son identité, il demanda:

\- Que feront-ils du corps de Hide ?

Il y eu un instant de silence puis Aotsuki s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Kaneki soupira longuement, il luttait contre les larmes. Il y avait encore ce sifflement quand il respirait, cela rendait la scène encore plus pénible à voir.

\- Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire adieu...

Aotsuki ne sut quoi lui répondre. Il serra les lèvres et sa main alla inconsciemment caresser la tête de son protégé.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te libérer de ta peine Kaneki-kun, lui chuchota-t-il peu après.

La chaleur de son crâne sous ses doigts inquiéta le médecin.

\- Comment te sens-tu?

Cache-Oeil pouffa, sarcastique.

\- J'ai froid, j'ai mal... Pas terrible en somme.

Il planta son regard dans celui d'Aotsuki et d'un ton sérieux entama:

\- J'ai une faveur à vous demander.

L'intéressé lui fit signe de continuer. Kaneki se tripotait les mains nerveusement, une goutte de transpiration roula sur sa tempe.

\- Si la suite se passe mal... Laissez moi partir.

Aotsuki se tendit sur son siège.

\- Tu me demandes de te laisser mourir?

L'air choqué du grand brun mit Kaneki mal à l'aise. Il hocha toutefois la tête et crut bon de rajouter:

\- Ne dites pas à Shuu que je vous ai demandé ça. Je vous en supplie.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça.

Ces mots secouèrent Kaneki mais il s'était fait une raison.

\- Vous savez Sensei... Je le sens. Je vais mourir. C'est pas grave. Je suis fatigué d'être là. Fatigué de devoir me battre.

Aotsuki hocha la tête furieusement, il n'arrivait pas à croire à ses paroles.

\- Et Ophelia? Et le petit qui grandit encore en toi? Tu les abandonnes aussi facilement? Tu ne vas pas mourir, j'y veillerai!

\- Ne vous acharnez pas. C'est tout ce que je demande. Faites passer le petit d'abord ok?

\- Petit égoïste, siffla le médecin, le coeur brisé malgré tout.

Son patient était à bout; mentalement, physiquement, moralement. Il était au fond du gouffre. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que pour le moment il ne pouvait rien y faire.

\- Tu vas y arriver Kaneki. Tu es fort, bat toi.

Cache-Oeil rit dans sa barbe de nouveau.

\- Mouais.

Et il ferma les yeux, informant Aotsuki que la conversation était terminée.

\- Repose-toi bien.

Puis Aotsuki sorti.

Il y retourna une heure plus tard, entre deux patients. Kaneki dormait à point fermé mais Aotsuki sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il posa le dos de sa main sur le front de son protégé et comme il le craignait, il était brûlant de fièvre. Il ne s'était pas réveillé à son contact, cela témoignait de la gravité de son état.

Aotsuki entreprit donc de vérifier ses plaies le plus délicatement possible pour éviter de le réveiller. Il avait besoin de dormir. Il enleva couvertures et bandages pour découvrir une blessure enflammée. Ce n'était pas infecté mais ça pouvait vite le devenir si rien n'était fait. Il enduit les plaies d'onguent mais les laissa à l'air libre, ça aiderait la guérison. Il posa ensuite une compresse froide sur son front. Enfin, il lui fit une injection de pénicilline. Ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions pour le bébé mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Si toutefois sa fièvre venait à monter malgré tout, il n'aurait plus d'autres choix que de faire une césarienne à son patient pour essayer de sauver au moins le petit. Kaneki avait peu de chances de s'en tirer dans les deux cas de figure. Vu son état déjà grave, l'opérer signifiait jouer avec sa vie. De le laisser ainsi reviendrait à les tuer tout les deux.

Il espérait du fond du coeur que les antibiotiques seraient efficaces et ainsi retarder le plus possible la naissance du petit...

OoOoOoO

Shuu était épuisé. Le terme était même trop faible pour décrire son état. Toutes les démarches pour faire disparaître sa famille étaient, lui semblaient-elles, sans fin. Son père lui donnait un coup de main et heureusement qu'ils avaient des contacts au gouvernement sans quoi ils seraient coincés. Au moins cela le tenait occupé. Ça lui permettait d'oublier un peu à quel point leur vie n'était plus que des cendres froides.

Il n'y échappait toutefois pas bien longtemps; dès qu'il remettait un pied à la clinique le calvaire recommençait. De voir Kaneki aussi mal était insupportable.

Dès son entrée, il croisa Aotsuki. Ce dernier vint à sa rencontre.

\- Nous devons parler.

Son ton sérieux remua l'estomac du Gourmet.

\- Ça peut attendre ? J'ai vraiment besoin d'une sieste.

\- Pas vraiment. Ça peut vite dégénérer.

Le malaise de Shuu se transforma en inquiétude étouffante. Le docteur lui fit signe de le suivre dans son bureau pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Il referma la porte derrière eux et alla ensuite s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Il sorti le dossier de son patient; c'était inutile car il le connaissait par coeur.

\- Ce matin Kaneki a commencé à faire de la fièvre. Ses blessures guérissent mal. Je lui ai donné des antibiotiques, son état est stable pour le moment mais la fièvre persiste toujours. Si elle vient à monter, je vais devoir agir.

Abruti par la fatigue, Shuu avait du mal à suivre.

\- Agir comment?

\- Je vais libérer ton fils pour lui donner une chance de survivre.

\- Et Kaneki?

\- Ca le tuera peut-être.

L'air peinait à entrer dans les poumons du Gourmet.

\- Pourquoi prendre ce risque?!

\- Il est déjà en train de mourir, Tsukiyama-san. Je n'ai pas vingts options devant moi... Soit je le laisse combattre la fièvre, ce qui tuera sans doute ton fils et probablement Kaneki avec, soit je fais la césarienne, met ton fils en sécurité en dehors de son corps épuisé et malade mais Kaneki aura certainement beaucoup de mal à supporter l'opération... Je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre. Le deuxième choix a une plus grande probabilité qu'un des deux survive, c'est pourquoi je l'ai choisi. Tu comprend?

Shuu s'affaissa sur son fauteuil, le regard vide.

\- Que vais-je faire d'un nouveau né tout seul? N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de sauver Kaneki?

\- Pas vraiment. Faut juste prier qu'il tienne le coup.

Qu'il tienne le coup. Shuu expira bruyamment. Il rassembla son courage avant de se lever.

\- Il va tenir le coup, décida-t-il en sortant.


End file.
